Gourmandise
by Miss Goupil
Summary: Kirua aime le sucre, on est tous d'accord là dessus... Un peu trop, même, aux dires de Kurapika... [Chapitre 18 : Où ils vécurent heureux et firent beaucoup de petits gâteaux.]
1. Limonade

Valà valà, nouveau pitit one shot… (Un peu beaucoup moins long que Bitter love, m'enfin bon…) (Et au fait, merci bôcoup bôcoup à ceux qui ont reviewé cette fic !)

**

* * *

**

Gourmandise

Kirua contemplait le liquide transparent de son verre, une lueur d'amertume au fond des yeux.

…Ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait commandé.

Il soupira. Quelle tristesse. Lui qui se régalait à l'avance de sentir le goût sucré de la limonade au miel de sapin exploser dans sa bouche…

Limonade qu'on ne servait QUE dans ce restaurent de la ville.

Il releva les yeux, une moue fataliste sur le visage, et observa ses trois compagnons.

Gon, participant parfois à la conversation, buvait tranquillement son coca-cola (Il avait eu ce qu'il voulait, _lui_) sans quitter de ses grands yeux joyeux et noisettes Léolio et Kurapika, qui débattaient avec ardeur de la nécessité d'aller au restaurent, de boire de l'alcool et de se coucher tard _la veille _d'un examen. (« Mais Kurapikaaaa ! C'est _mes_ études, pas les tiennes ! »)

Léolio tenait un verre de bière mousseuse à la main, ponctuant ses -maigres- arguments de larges gestes du bras, qui envoyaient parfois des brassées de gouttes dorées s'égarer sur la nappe. Lui aussi avait l'air d'être entièrement satisfait par ce qu'il buvait, ou du moins il ne donnait pas l'impression du contraire.

Quant au blondinet…

Le jeune assassin lorgna discrètement sur le verre que le kuruta tenait élégamment entre deux doigts.

Une boisson légèrement pétillante, aux reflets ambrés…

Les yeux écarquillés, complètement paralysé, il observa, consterné, l'adolescent porter le verre à ses lèvres et finir la boisson d'une traite. Il le reposa, vide, sur la table, inconscient de la douleur qu'il venait de faire naître chez son jeune ami assis à côté de lui.

Et de reprendre la discussion avec Léolio, qui tentait tant bien que mal de lui expliquer qu'il était majeur et vacciné, que de ce fait il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait de sa vie, et qui tentait surtout de se retenir de hurler à la figure du blondinet qu'il n'était pas sa mère, bordel.

Jusqu'à ce que…

« **KURAPIKA ! **»

Gon s'étouffa dans son coca, Léolio renversa sa bière, et l'interpellé recula brusquement contre le mur.

Muets de stupeur, ils fixèrent tous les trois un Kirua au bord du désespoir.

Le jeune garçon, des larmes dans les yeux, se tordait douloureusement les doigts.

« C'était… Je crois… » balbutia t-il en essayant de ne pas exploser en sanglots.

Il inspira un grand coup, puis :

« Ils se sont trompés ! » assura t-il avec véhémence.

Kurapika, se détachant prudemment du mur, haussa un sourcil sans quitter le jeune garçon du regard.

« …Tu… De quoi… parles-tu ? »

« Ils t'ont donné MA boisson ! Ils ont inversé les commandes ! »

…Gon réussit enfin à recracher son coca, Léolio soupira de soulagement, et Kurapika se réinstalla de manière plus conventionnelle sur la banquette qu'il partageait avec le garçon aux cheveux argentés.

Qui continuait à le fixer avec insistance.

« Ils se sont trompés ! » répéta t-il. « Enfin je crois… Le plus douloureux, c'est que je n'en suis même pas sûr ! »

Le blondinet soupira.

« Je t'en prie, Kirua, ce n'est rien ! N'en fait pas tout un plat ! » dit-il sans remarquer à quel point le jeune garçon le lorgnait de manière malsaine. « Tu n'as qu'à en recommander une, ce n'est pas moi qui vais t'en empêch… »

La fin de sa phrase s'étouffa brutalement au fond de sa gorge lorsqu'il sentit la douce chaleur de deux lèvres emprisonnant les siennes. Ouvrant la bouche sous l'effet de la surprise, cette chaleur s'agrémenta de la caresse d'une langue se lovant tendrement contre la sienne.

…De l'autre côté de la table, Gon et Léolio n'auraient pas eu les yeux plus exorbités si Hisoka avait surgit brusquement de dessous la nappe, déguisé en ballerine.

La scène dura environ dix secondes.

Kirua s'écarta lentement du Kuruta tétanisé et fronça les sourcils, se léchant les babines.

« Et je le savais, c'était ma limonade au miel de sapin ! » conclut-il avant de héler un serveur, ignorant royalement un Gon qui ne s'était toujours pas remis de sa surprise, un Léolio visiblement prêt à se jeter sur lui pour lui arracher les yeux, et un Kurapika dont les joues avaient viré au rouge pivoine, qui ne savais plus comment réagir et encore moins où se mettre.

* * *

Je vois très bien Kirua faire ça ! …Non ? 

…Pitié, ne me posez pas de questions à propos de la « limonade au miel de sapin »… Il me fallait une boisson sucrée et originale, et… C'est le premier truc qui m'a traversé l'esprit… Je _sais_, ça n'existe pas… Enfin je crois.

Euh… Si je ne me trompe, je suis la première à faire du KiruKura dans la section française… (enfin, si on peut appeler ça du KiruKura) c'est dommaaaage, qu'il n'y en ait pas d'autre... (pleurniche)

Pitite review ?


	2. Le goût des lèvres

Voui ze sais, c'était sensé être un one-shot mais j'ai eu soudainement envie de faire une suite, alors…

Euuuh… Attention warning : comme rien ne l'indique dans cette fific, je tiens à préciser pour votre compréhension messieurs dames, que tout cela se passe plusieurs années après les événements de York-Shin ; nous allons donc supposer que Kurapika a réglé son pitit problème avec la brigade – ne me demandez pas comment – et que Léolio a presque finit ses études de médecine. (vi !)

…Et bien évidemment, Gon et ce cher Kirua ont donc aux alentours de 15/16 ans. Mais rassurez-vous ils n'ont en aucun cas grandit mentalement. (Quoique.)

…Plantation du décors : nos quatre choupinets hunters vivent dans une chtite maison aux alentours d'une adorable petite ville dans un quelconque pays…

* * *

Kirua observait quelque chose par la porte entrouverte du salon.

…Ou plutôt, quelqu'un.

Une personne, blonde, tranquillement assise en train de lire sur le canapé.

« Tranquillement » est un mot qui ne fait pas vraiment partie du vocabulaire de Kirua.

* * *

Kurapika leva lentement les yeux de son bouquin.

Kirua, à genoux au pied du sofa, le gratifiait d'un grand sourire pas très intelligent.

Petit silence.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » murmura le blondinet d'une voix frigorifiante.

…Il n'avait toujours pas oublié le coup du restaurent.

Ni pardonné, d'ailleurs.

« C'est bien ce que tu lis ? » demanda le jeune garçon en continuant à sourire bêtement.

« …Oui. »

« Donc je peux pas t'empêcher de le lire ? »

« …Non. »

Et de replonger les yeux dans sa lecture.

Silence.

Kirua se rapprocha un peu plus du blond jeune homme, sans pour autant le quitter du regard.

Re-silence.

Kurapika referma son livre d'un mouvement sec.

« Mais en restant là, tu vois, tu m'empêches effectivement de lire, » grinça t-il en le foudroyant du regard.

« Pardon. Je suis désolé. »

« C'est ça, oui. »

« Bon. D'accord. Je suis pas désolé. »

« … »

« … »

« …Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux, à la fin ? »

« Ben… »

* * *

Léolio poussa la porte du salon d'un grand mouvement joyeux, sortit deux grandes bouteilles de saké du buffet un grand sourire aux lèvres, et commença à verser la boisson pétillante et mordorée dans un gigantesque verre, de gigantesques étincelles de bonheur illuminant ses yeux.

« Toi, tu as réussi ton examen, » constata une voix goguenarde en provenance de quelque part derrière lui.

« ET COMMENT ! » s'exclama le jeune homme en se tournant vers l'adolescent aux cheveux argentés. « Je suis sûr que je vais être reçu parmi les premiers, c'était d'une facilité, j'aurais jamais cru ! Et pourtant, t'aurais vu la tête de ceux qui sortaient, on aurait cru qu'ils venaient d'assister à un enterrement ! Si tu savais comme ça m'a donné confiance en moi ! Et pourtant j'ai flippé à un moment, un vide, un vrai trou de mémoire, mais je m'en fiche, je vais l'avoir, c'est pas possible autr- tu sais que tu as une grande marque rouge sur la joue droite ? C'est normal ? »

Gargantuesque sourire d'un Kirua affalé au fond du canapé.

« Vi. C'est normal. »

« …Et ? »

Le sourire de Kirua s'agrandit encore un peu plus, si possible.

« C'est Kurapika qui m'a giflé, » expliqua t-il joyeusement.

« …Et ça te fait sourire ? »

« Vi. »

« …Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fabriqué ? »

« J'ai juste voulu vérifier que ça avait bien toujours le même goût. »

« …Voulu vérifier que _quoi_ avait bien toujours le même goût ? »

Kirua pencha la tête sur le côté, papillonna des yeux et se tapota les lèvres.

Le verre de Léolio se fissura dans sa main.

« **_Tu l'as embrassé ?_** »

« Vi ! » s'exclama un jeune assassin très fier de lui.

« _Une deuxième fois ?_ ...Non, ne me dis pas 'jamais deux sans trois', » ajouta t-il précipitamment en voyant l'adolescent ouvrir la bouche.

« Ah, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Mais n'empêche que c'est vrai, » marmonna t-il rêveusement.

Le jeune et probablement futur médecin reposa son verre sur la table, de manière à ce que l'alcool ne se déverse pas trop sur la manche de sa chemise neuve.

« Mais enfin _pourquoi_ t'as fait ça ? » articula t-il d'une voix désespérée.

Kirua réfléchit.

« Parce que c'est délicieux, » finit-il par admettre.

« …Embrasser Kurapika ? Un garçon ? Tu es malade ? Ça ne PEUT PAS être délicieux ! »

« Ton visage dément tes paroles. »

Le jeune homme se détourna en rougissant et en grommelant.

« …C'est pas le fait de l'embrasser en lui-même qui est délicieux. C'est _ses lèvres_ qui ont un goût délicieux. Je m'en suis pas tout de suite rendu compte, l'autre jour, au restaurent – tu te rappelles le coup du restaurent ? »

Léolio acquiesça, grinçant des dents. Ça, pour s'en rappeler, il s'en rappelait. Il était pas prêt de l'oublier, le coup du restaurent.

« Bref, je l'ai compris que quant j'ai bu ma limonade. Il y avait quelque chose… En moins. Et j'ai réalisé que c'était le _goût des lèvres de Kurapika_. J'ai juste voulu vérifier que je me trompais pas. Et je me trompais pas. »

« … »

« Je t'assure, c'est vraiment délicieux. Tu devrais essayer, pour voir. »

Léolio le fixa d'un regard insondable.

« …Vaut mieux pas. J'ai une espérance de vie moins élevée que la tienne. »

« Dommage. Tu rates quelque chose. »

« …S'il-te-plaît. Ne me dis pas que tu as l'intention de recommencer. »

Kirua lui sourit gentiment et se versa un verre de saké. Dans lequel il ajouta un demi paquet de sucre.

* * *

Pôvre Kurapika.

C'est dans ces moments que j'aimerai m'appeler Kirua.

…Merci pour les pitites reviews ! Ça fait très plaisir à Bouchou ! D'autre ?


	3. Jamais deux sans trois

Troisième chapitre…

J'ai oublié de préciser : les persos ne sont – évidemment – pas nà moi.

* * *

De bon matin.

Léolio ouvrit la porte du frigo en baillant, glissant un regard encore à moitié endormi sur les produits qu'il contenait.

Il cligna des yeux.

« Où est passé la confiture de groseille ? » marmonna t-il en étouffant un nouveau bâillement.

* * *

Le soleil ne s'était pas encore levé pour réchauffer la Terre meurtrie de ses chauds rayons dorés.

Le paysage, sauvage, se fondait dans de douces ombres bleues ; c'était l'aube, moment intermédiaire et fugace où les fauves sortent prudemment de leurs tanières, en quête de proies inconscientes du sort malheureux qui leur est dévolu. Leur démarche est souple, rapide et silencieuse ; ils peuvent les approcher sans même qu'elles ne soupçonnent leur présence hostile…

Un pot de confiture de groseille à la main, pour certains…

* * *

Kirua ouvrit délicatement la porte, scrutant avec attention son blond ami encore plongé dans un innocent sommeil.

Il la referma silencieusement, et se rapprocha tout aussi silencieusement du lit. Il s'assit sur le rebord, observant le gracieux jeune homme bouger doucement la tête dans son sommeil.

Ses lèvres s'entrouvraient légèrement sous l'effet de sa respiration.

Kirua se lécha les babines.

Il glissa un doigt dans le pot de confiture, et commença à dessiner lentement le contour de la bouche du jeune kuruta, attentif à ne pas le réveiller, jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres aient atteinte une magnifique teinte vermeille.

Il observa le fruit de son travail, satisfait, en léchouillant le bout de son index.

…Puis l'embrassa doucement.

Mmh. Délicieux.

Le blondinet ne se réveilla qu'au bout de trente secondes.

…Brutalement.

* * *

Un hurlement prolongé fit brusquement lâcher à Gon le bol de chocolat chaud qu'il s'apprêtait à poser sur la table.

Une lueur triste au fond du regard (son chocolat… !), il observa le liquide brûlant imprégner lentement la nappe fraîchement lavée. Tandis qu'une sourde bordée de jurons et d'insultes en tout genre s'échappait du couloir menant aux chambres.

Léolio haussa un sourcil. Il n'aurait même jamais osé imaginer le kuruta prononcer certains d'entre eux.

« DEHORS DEHORS DEHORS ! ESPÈCE DE TARE ! C'EST PAS POSSIBLE D'ÊTRE UN MALADE PAREIL ! RECOMMENCE ET JE T'ARRACHE LES TRIPES AVEC UNE PETITE CUILLÈRE, TU ES PRÉVENU ! »

Suivit de prêt par le bruit sourd d'un corps percutant lourdement une paroi murale. Ainsi que par le craquement gorgé d'eau d'un objet s'apparentant de toute évidence à un vase.

Kirua, évitant adroitement les éclats de porcelaine jonchant le sol, se précipita dans la cuisine, les joues et la bouche barbouillées de confiture de groseille. Il referma la porte derrière lui et s'adossa contre le battant, aspirant de gigantesques goulées d'air pour tenter de ralentir les battements de son coeur.

Il se tourna vers ses deux amis qui le regardaient sans piper mot.

« C'est meilleur nature, » affirma t-il en leur sortant le gargantuesque sourire de la veille.

* * *

Bouchou _aime_ la confiture de groseille…

Bouchou _aime_ Kurapika…

Bouchou _aime_ la confiture de groseille et Kurapika…

…Bouchou devrait _arrêter_ de se faire des films.


	4. Salade de fruits, jolie, jolie

Et c'est reparti !

Quatrième chapitre !

Pauvre Kurapika, son supplice prendra t-il fin un jour ? (Tous en cœur : NON !)

...Merci pour les pitites reviews ! Bouchou toute contente ! (grands yeux pleins de pitites nétoiles)

* * *

« Framboise, » marmona Kirua en triturant sa manette de jeu vidéo.

Gon quitta l'écran des yeux et posa un regard surpris sur son ami.

« Quoi ? »

« Enfin non, c'est plus délicat que ça... Mmmh... Ça a un goût un peu exotique... »

Affalé sur le canapé, le jeune – peut-être – futur médecin haussa les sourcils au-dessus de son journal.

« Tu pourrais nous expliquer ce que tu racontes ? » demanda t-il, un soupçon d'apréhension perçant dans sa voix.

Kirua pulvérisa avec fureurtrois zombies qui venaient de réssuciter sous le canon même de son pistolet laser. De la provocation.

« Rien. Je cherche seulement un peu de douceur dans ce monde de brute. »

« ... »

« ...Mangue. Ça se rapproche peut-être plus de la mangue, finalement... »

Exaspéré, il envoya valser sa manette contre le poste de télévision.

« Kirua... Pourquoi tu t'énerves ? » murmura tristement l'adolescent brun en fixant avec fatalité l'implacable « Game Over » qui venait de s'afficher sur l'écran.

« PARCE QUE ça m'énerve. »

« ... »

« ... »

« Je VEUX être sûr. »

« ... »

« ... »

« Bon, attendez-moi là, j'en ai pour deux minutes. »

* * *

« Coucou ! »

Un cri de surprise s'étrangla dans la gorge de Kurapika, et il abandonna aussitôt les pommes de terre qu'il était en train d'éplucher pour pointer un large couteau de cuisine en direction du nouveau venu.

Kirua contempla la lame affilée d'un air attristé.

« Bah... Pourquoi...? T'as pas confiance en moi ? »

« Non. »

Et la voix du Kuruta était aussi tranchante que le couteau qu'il tenait à la main.

Chibi eyes au bord des larmes.

« C'est pas gentil ! »

« Rien à faire. Ne t'approche pas de moi ! » s'écria le méchant blondinet tandis que Kirua essayait vainement de contourner l'obstacle.

« Mais... Je veux juste... Nan, pas le cou, s'il te plaît... Je veux juste... »

« Tu veux juste QUOI ? » asséna le jeune homme en visant avec attention la gorge de l'adolescent.

« ...Prendre le livre de cuisine. »

Kurapika risqua un léger coup d'œil sur l'objet en question, qui trônait sur le buffet, dans son dos.

« Hors de question. La dernière fois que tu t'es retrouvé devant les fourneaux, la cuisine a faillit prendre feu. Et la maison aussi, par la même occasion. »

« ...C'était un accident. »

« Oui. Et malheureusement, les accidents, ça se reproduit. »

« ... »

« ... »

Une sourde méfiance alourdissait l'atmosphère de la pièce.

« ...Mais c'est juste pour faire un milk-shake à la fraiiiis-heu ! »

Le blondinet plissa les yeux et raffermit sa poigne sur le manche du couteau.

« S'il-te-pléééé ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse comme bêtise avecun milk-shake à la fraise ? »

« ...D'accord, » décida le blond jeune homme après y avoir soigneusement réfléchit. « Mais dans ce cas, » ajouta t-il précipitamment en voyant le jeune assassin commencer à s'approcher, de l'allégresse plein les yeux, « dans ce cas, tu me laisse passer sur ta droite sans _rien tenter_ à mon encontre, tu prends le livre et, toujours sans t'approcher de moi, tu iras étudier ta recette dans le salon. »

« ...Je peux pas faire mon mik-shake ? »

« Après manger. »

Gros soupir.

« C'esr clair ? »

« ...Vi. »

« Bien... »

Le couteau de cuisine toujours dangereusement pointé sur l'adolescent, Kurapika le contourna prudemment, sans le quitter des yeux.

Kirua s'approcha du buffet et saisit le livre. Dans une lenteur parfaitement calculée.

Se tournant tout aussi lentement vers le blondinet, Il lui fit un léger sourire mi figue mi raisin.

Le sang du Kuruta ne fit qu'un tour ; lâchant le couteau, il tenta de se précipiter vers la porte ; Kirua fut hélas mille fois plus rapide que lui et se jeta pratiquement sur son ami, l'aggripant par la nuque et l'embrassant à pleine bouche.

* * *

Léolio sursauta tellement violemment que son journal se déchira en deux.

...Un hurlement exaspéré venait de s'échapper de la cuisine.

Le jeune homme sentit un tic nerveux lui soulever le coin de la bouche.

_Kirua... _

Comme répondant à son appel silencieux, l'adolescent choisit ce moment pour émerger de la cuisine, une expression de prédateur repu sur le visage. Et affichant le traditionnel et gargantuesque sourire « Je-viens-tout-juste-d'embrasser-Kurapika ».

« Lychee, » affirma t-il avec entrain. « En fait, je dirais même que ça se rapproche de la liqueur de lychee ! Exquis ! un véritable délice ! »

* * *

o.Ô Comment Kirua a-t-il pu partir de la framboise pour arriver à la liqueur de lychee ? Quel est le rapport entre la framboise et la liqueur de lychee ? La liqueur de lychee existe-t-elle ?

...Excellentes questions auxquelles Bouchou n'a absolument pas de réponses... é.è


	5. Bisou du matin

Oooooh, Bouchou toute ravie ! S'il n'y pas beaucoup d'auteurs qui écrivent sur HxH en ce moment (Mais pourquoooooooi ?), au moins il y a des lecteurs ! ça me réchauffe le cœur ! Merci pour vos reviews ! n.n

* * *

Gon écarquilla les yeux sous le coup de la stupéfaction.

...Son ami. Son meilleur ami. Debout devant lui. Chaudement emmitouflé du manteau qu'il ne mettait que pour leurs longues escapades à travers le pays, ou lorsqu'ils partaient rendre visite à sa tante Mito. Un lourd sac de voyage à la main.

Son regard croisa un instant celui du jeune adolescent. La tristesse infinie qui y régnait serra douloureusement le cœur de Gon.

Léolio se racla la gorge.

« Heu... On peut savoir_ pourquoi_ tu es habillé comme ça ? Tu pars en voyage ? »

« ...Je suis désolé. Je... Je vais partir. Il faut que je parte. Mon père... m'a envoyé un message... assez urgent. Je ne peut vraiment pas passer outre... Il faut que j'y retourne. Je ne sais pas si on va pouvoir se revoir un jour... Je suis désolé, » ajouta t-il en avisant un Gon visiblement au bord de la crise de larmes.

« Mais... Mais... Kirua... » tenta d'articuler l'adolescent, « Tu peux pas... »

Kurapika fixait l'adolescent d'un regard suspicieux au plus haut point.

« Tu... Tu t'en vas... vraiment ? » murmura t-il avec méfiance.

Le regard que Kirua posa sur lui ne laissait aucun doute quant à la réponse. Il partait. Réellement.

Bien contre son gré, le blondinet sentit quelque chose lui pincer la poitrine.

Gon explosa en sanglot et se projeta hors du canapé (Note de Bouchou : ils passent beaucoup de temps dans le canapé, non ?), avant de se ruer au cou de son ami aux cheveux blancs. Kirua lui rendit tragiquement son étreinte.

« KIRUAAAAA ! (OUIIIIN !) »

« GOOOOOOON ! (OUIIIIN !) »

Les deux autres s'empressèrent de se lever et de les séparer, histoire d'éviter une inondation.

Kirua renifla une dernière fois et se tourna vers Léolio ; poignée de main amicale et sincère.

Puis...

Lorsqu'il vit l'adolescent se tourner vers lui, Kurapika eut un mouvement de recul involontaire. Ce qui eut l'air de faire très mal au pauvre Kirua.

Le blondinet hésita, puis, à l'instar de Léolio, lui tendit la main.

Le jeune assassin la contempla sans prononcer un mot.

Silence.

Il posa les yeux sur le visage fermé du Kuruta.

« ...MON BISOU D'ADIEU ! » hurla t-il avant de plaquer joyeusement ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Silence.

Le jeune homme le repoussa avec brusquerie, pour contempler le gargantuesque sourire qui trônait sur le visage de son « ami ».

Il domina avec peine la vaque de fureur qui le submergea.

« Tu... Je... » articula t-il d'une voix tremblante de colère contenue, « si je ne te frappe pas, si je ne te crie pas dessus, c'est bien parce que tu t'en vas _sur le champ_. »

Une étrange sensation de culpabilité se dégageait à présent du sourire de Kirua.

« Ah... Euh... Parce que je m'en vais... »

« ... »

« Mmh.. Donc... De toute évidence... Il ne vaut mieux pas que je dise que... que... (Il se recula prudemment) que... C'était juste une toute petite comédie de rien du tout pour pouvoir avoir mon bisou du matin... »

Silence glacial.

Les pupilles du blondinet se rétractèrent. La pâleur de son visage était proprement terrifiante.

Il tendit une main en direction de Léolio et de Gon.

« Que quelqu'un me donne quelque chose qui fasse mal. _Vite_. »

« Avec plaisir, » marmonna froidement le jeune médecin en lui tendant son canif, tandis que Gon se précipitait sur Kurapika pour le retenir par la taille (« FUI, KIRUA ! JE LE RETIENS ! ») et que Kirua se carapatait à toutes jambes hors du salon.

* * *

...Pauvre Kirua ! Le voilà obligé de ruser pour embrasser sa friandise favorite ! é.è

Comme je le plains ! n.n

Mais allez, Kirua ! Accroche-toi ! on est tous avec toi ! (Surtout, _surtout_, n'abandonne pas !) (Mais y'a pas de raison.)


	6. Rhô le jaloooux !

Pitits pitits pitiiiiits... Venez venez venez... (émiette des fics HxH pour appâter les auteurs) Venez venez...

...Nan, sérieux, ne me laissez pas toute seeeul-heu ! Pauvre Bouchou ! Soyez compatissants, faîtes un tout petit effort pour une pauvre goupil esseulée qui se morfond dans son coin ! Pensez à Bouchou qui est en mal de LéoPika, de KiruPika, de KuroPika, voire même de HisoPika, bref de tous les couples comportant Kurapikaaaaa...

(Mais non Bouchou ne fait pas son marché.)

Ecriveeeez !

* * *

« Kirua. Il faut que je te parle. Absolument. »

Un sifflement exaspéré s'échappa des lèvres de l'adolescent. Il referma la porte d'entrée qu'il venait à peine d'ouvrir et tourna vers le jeune médecin deux yeux plissés, laissant à peine deviner le feu sombre qui brûlait dans ses pupilles, et qui aurait fait reculer plus d'un des collègues de la famille Zoldick.

Léolio déglutit.

« Enfin, heu... Je te dérange, peut-être ? Tu... sortais ? »

Kirua le fixait. Immobile. Tel un prédateur affamé prêt même à se jeter sur la moins alléchante des proies.

La réponse trancha l'air, glaciale.

« Oui. J'allais acheter des sucres d'orges. »

Il abandonna sa pose de prédateur à l'affût en soupirant.

« Bon, qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? »

« Heu... OK : j'aimerai que tu arrêtes d'embrasser Kurapika tous les quatre matins. »

Un petit bout de langue glissa subrepticement sur les lèvres nacrées de Kirua.

« ...Mmmh... Je vois... Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi ? »

Léolio fronça les sourcils. Mais enfin, c'était évident, non ? Parce que... Parce que...

« ...Parce que... Mais... Mais parce que ça ne se fait pas ! Kurapika est un garçon, et toi aussi ! On n'embrasse pas ses amis comme ça, surtout quant ils sont du même sexe que nous et qu'ils ne sont pas consentants ! »

( NdB : Bah si ! Heureusement pour Bouchou la Terrible Fanfikeuse. n.n )

Le petit bout de langue rentra dans sa cachette, et une lueur on ne peut plus amusée s'alluma dans les yeux du jeune assassin.

« ...Oui, oui, je sais tout ça, Léolio, j'en suis_ parfaitement_ conscient... La question que je me pose, en fait, c'est : _pourquoi _est-ce toi qui me le faitremarquer ? »

« ... ... ... ...Parce que je... Je sais que ça le dérange, et je veux faire quelque chose pour lui. »

« Tiens donc... »

Un sourire carnassier se dessina insidieusement sur les lèvres de l'adolescent. Il contempla avec un amusement croissant le visage de son aîné, dont les traits hésitants étaient suffisamment explicites sur la clarté douteuse de ses pensées.

« Dis-moi, Léolio... » continua t-il sur un ton doucereux, « ça te gêne, que j'embrasse Kurapika ? »

« Hein ? Bah, bah, oui, ça me gêne, surtout que, heu, c'est gênant, enfin, je veux dire, surtout pour lui, c'est... vraiment... gênant. C'est gênant. »

« Donc, ça te gêne... »

Il se rapprocha du jeune homme et posa une main sur son épaule.

...Léolio se demanda vaguement comment il était possible qu'un geste aussi simple que celui-là puisse émettre une telle impression de danger.

« Heu... »

« Ça te gêne, que j'embrasse Kurapika... A chaque fois que tu vois mes lèvres s'approcher des siennes, de désagréables frissons parcourent tout le long de ta colonne vertébrale... Tu as l'impression que des bulles de colère explosent dans ta tête, et ton vœu le plus cher serait de pouvoir te jeter gratuitement sur moi, de me tabasser, de m'arracher les ongles un par un, de faire sauter mes yeux hors de leurs orbites, avant de me regarder me vider de mon sang, tandis qu'une joie violente et démesurée se propagerait dans tout ton cœur... Je me trompe ? »

« ...Heu... » (d'une toute petite voix.)

« Je ne me trompe pas. »

« ... »

Petites oreilles et moustache de chat.

« Tu es jaloux, » conclut le tendre adolescent d'une voix ravie. « Tu es jaloux que j'ai _osé_ embrasser _ton_ Kurapika ! »

Léolio se dégagea prestement de la pression prédatrice de la main de Kirua sur son épaule. Une rougeur suspecte s'étalait progressivement sur ses deux joues.

« ...Que... Non mais... Tu délires ! Je n'ai aucune raison de... »

A l'autre bout du couloir, on entendit faiblement le bruit d'une porte s'ouvrir.

« Si, tu es jaloux... Et je vais te le prouver, ajouta le sale gamin en posant un regard indifférent sur le blondinet qui s'avançait vers eux, les yeux baissés vers une enveloppe en papier qu'il tenait à la main. Il ne s'était pas aperçut de la présence de l'assassin. Sans aucun doute possible. Sinon, il serait déjà à l'autre bout de la maison en train de se barricader dans sa chambre.

« Léolio, » commença t-il en la décachetant, « on a reçu cette lettre pour toi, je me demande si ce ne sont pas tes résult... »

Il s'interrompit. De toute manière, il est toujours difficile de tenir une conversation lorsque deux lèvres emprisonnent les vôtres et qu'une langue malicieuse caresse votre palais.

Kirua s'éloigna, son gargantuesque sourire insolemment dirigé vers le blondinet.

« Scuse, Pika chéri, je voulais juste faire comprendre quelque chose à Léolio. »

Il se tourna vers le jeune homme brun, qui tremblait d'une fureur contenue, écarquillant ses yeux et le faisant grincer des dents.

Kirua l'observa attentivement. Puis :

« Tu vois. Tu es jaloux. Parce que tu donnerais n'importe quoi pour pouvoir également... »

Il suspendit sa phrase, sentant la douce mais néanmoins ferme pression d'une main le repoussant contre le mur.

« Heu... Kurapika ? »

Tiens, c'était vrai, ça... Le blondinet n'avait pas bronché, lorsqu'il l'avait embrassé...

...Etrange.

...Méchamment étrange.

Ne semblant pas se soucier le moins du monde de son existence, le jeune Kuruta l'écarta pour pouvoir se serrer tendrement contre Léolio, passant ses bras autour de son cou.

Une grimace de haine pure et simple déforma le visage du jeune assassin. Léolio, quant à lui, eut l'étrange sensation que son cœur venait de se décrocher de sa poitrine pour aller faire un tour du côté de ses talons.

« K... K...Kurapika ? » déglutit-il péniblement.

Le blondinet resserra un peu plus son étreinte et lui tapota gentiment le dos.

« Je suis vraiment désolé, Léolio. Tu... as été recalé. Je suis désolé. »

Le cœur du jeune homme traversa les semelles de ses chaussures pour aller s'enfoncer dans la moquette du tapis.

« ...Nani ? »

« Tu vas devoir repasser ton concours. »

Il se dégagea et lui sourit gentiment.

« T'inquiète. Cette fois-ci, je suis sûr que tu l'auras. »

Léolio hocha la tête, hésitant. Il ne savait plus du tout ce qu'il devait ressentir ; s'il devait être au comble du bonheur pour avoir tenu un instant Kurapika tout contre lui, ou bien si son esprit devait plonger dans les gouffres de l'horreur et du désespoir pour avoir loupé son examen.

Il hésitait un petit peu.

Il vit, comme à travers un brouillard, le blond jeune homme lui faire un signe amical de la main et s'éloigner dans le couloir.

Il avait été recalé. Et il avait tenu Kurapika dans ses bras.

Re/ca/lé. Ku/ra/pi/ka.

Kurapika Kurapika Kurapika.

Tout contre lui.

Kurapika.

...Recalé ?

Kurapika !

Reca...

« _Léolio..._ »

Une voix désagréablement chargée de menaces venait de retentir dans son dos.

Avant même qu'il n'ait eut le temps de se retourner – et pas de fuir à l'autre bout du couloir – l'adolescent aux cheveux blancs l'avait violemment saisit par le col de sa chemise et l'avait plaqué contre le mur.

« _Je t'interdis de poser tes sales pattes sur **MA **friandise_... »

Léolio déglutit.

« ...D'accord. »

« ... »

« J'ai été recalé ! »

_Mais Kurapika._

* * *

...Ce n'est pas très important, mais je trouve que Kurapika ne se gêne vraiment pas pour ouvrir le courrier de ses amis avant eux...

Bah, après tout, il faut bien qu'il surveille un petit peu les fréquentations de son médecin ! n.n

(Oui, je sais, j'ai tendance à mettre du LéoPika partout... Mais c'est teeeellement évident, qu'il y a quelque chose entre eux, aussi...)


	7. La chasse au Kura

Mici pour vos reviews ! Le désert Hunterien n'est pas si désertique que ça, heureusement... Néanmoins : Bouchou vouloir des fiiiiikeeeeu ! Sivûplé ! (étouffe dans ses sanglots)

* * *

Gon plissa les yeux et observa attentivement la scène se situant de l'autre côté de la vitre du salon.

Tout semblait se dérouler selon le Plan. Parfait. Kirua serait content.

Posé près de lui sur la moquette, le talkie-walkie se mit à grésiller.

« Allô ? » murmura le jeune homme en le portant à ses lèvres.

« Ici Léopard des Neiges. Comment se porte la proie, Lionceau ? »

« ...Kirua, pourquoi on doit utiliser ces surnoms stupides ? »

« Parce que J'en ai décidé ainsi. Alors, la proie ? »

« Tout se passe bien, aucun danger en vue, la voie est libre. »

« Trèèès bien. »

« ...Kirua ? »

« Mmmh ? »

« Pourquoi je dois t'aider à faire ça ? »

« ...Mais enfin, tu ne veux pas que ton meilleur ami ait droit à son bisou d'anniversaire ? »

« C'est dans trois mois, ton anniversaire... »

« ...Bah de non-anniversaire, alors. Mais là n'est pas la question ; qu'est-ce qu'il fait, en ce moment ? »

Gon colla son front à la porte-fenêtre d'un air las.

« ... »

« ...Il lit ? »

« Boâf non... On dirait qu'il est en train de consoler Léol- »

« **QUOI ?** »

Exactement trois secondes plus tard, le jeune assassin se ruait vers le jardin plus vite qu'il ne s'était jamais rué nulle part – ce qui voulait dire très, très vite – tandis que Gon, le cœur battant à lui en ressortir de la poitrine, fixait d'un air un peu désorienté le talkie-walkie qui gisait sur le tapis, à quelques mètres de lui-même, plaqué contre un mur.

* * *

« Mais si, je t'assure, tu es capable de l'avoir, ce concours ! Ne te démoralise pas, c'est stupide ! Tu as amplement le niveau ! »

Léolio renifla, accentuant l'air de désespoir profond qui régnait sur son visage.

« Mais pourtant, tu sais, je me sens tellement nul, maintenant... »

« Mais arrête ! Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas vrai ! Alors ne dit pas de bêtises comme ça ! » le gronda gentiment le blondinet, passant avec tendresse un bras autour de ses épaules.

...Le jeune... ex-futur médecin, se retint de soupirer d'aise. Dieu qu'il était doux de se faire consoler par certaines personnes ! Il en remercierait presque les examinateurs du concours, tiens.

Il s'adossa un peu plus au dossier du banc, accentuant imperceptiblement la pression contre le corps du blondinet. Mmh.

« Je souffre, tu sais... » soupira t-il, un semblant de sanglot accompagnant ses paroles.

« Je sais, je sais, » murmura le jeune Kuruta en lui tapotant la joue.

Léolio se demanda un instant s'il pouvait se permettre d'aller jusqu'à poser sa tête contre l'épaule de son ami ; le blond jeune homme semblait être d'humeur accueillante... Mais ça n'en faisait pas de lui un imbécile, le risque était donc assez élevé...

Ce fut pendant qu'il pesait le pour et le contre de ce cornélien dilemme qu'une tornade nacrée et pour le moins rageuse se rua dans le jardin, se jeta sur l'objet du dilemme en question, et, renversant le banc au passage, l'embrassa furieusement.

* * *

Le jeune homme brun, clignant des yeux, dépité de ne plus sentir la chaleur du Kuruta et commençant à peine à réaliser ce qui venait de se passer, se releva et redressa machinalement le banc, sans quitter du regard ses deux amis enlacés sur l'herbe.

Un bras s'éleva distinctement de l'entremêlement de membres et de vêtements, agrippa le col du jeune assassin et l'envoya promptement valser contre le pauvre banc qui n'avait pourtant rien demandé à personne et qui se retrouva une fois de plus les quatre fers en l'air.

« **_Kiiiruaaa..._** »

« Vi ? » s'exclama innocemment une tête souriante en surgissant au dessus du banc renversé.

Le Kuruta n'eut hélas pas le temps de terminer sa virulente tirade, que le jeune assassin était déjà soulevé dans les airs par le bras puissant d'un Léolio au visage imperméable à toute sorte de compassion.

« _Tu vas arrêter tes conneries, oui ?_ » gronda t-il sourdement, son nez à trois centimètres de celui de l'adolescent aux cheveux blancs.

« Quelles conneries ?Dis-donc, je te trouve gonflé ! Moi, au moins, je joue franc-jeu ! Je fais pas des coups vicieux en douce ! Chuis honnête ! »

« ... »

« Si tu veux tant que ça y goûter, t'as qu'à te trouver un blondinet bien à t- »

« Mais... Mais tais-toi ! » s'affola le jeune homme en lui plaquant – un peu tard – une main sur la bouche.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Kurapika qui s'avançait vers eux, un grand sourire chaleureux sur les lèvres. Le Kuruta s'approcha, dégagea Kirua, s'appuya nonchalamment contre le jeune malheureusement (?) pas médecin, et lui décocha un regard charmant.

« De quoi vous parliez ? »

Sa voix était plus froide que les glaces les plus froides de l'Arctique.

« Heu... Nan mais... Rien... Enfin si... N-non... Heu... Voilà, c'est... Heu...En fait... »

Un index fatigué se posa sur son menton et l'obligea à fermer la bouche.

Le blondinet pivota vers la sangsue amatrice de bisous.

« Toi. Explique-toi. De quoi vous parliez ? »

Une lueur féline glissa subrepticement dans les yeux de l'interpellé.

« ...De rien. Juste... d'un jeu vidéo. Rien de mal... »

« ...Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé ? »

« Bah, j'étais venu dire à Léolio que je n'aimais pas du tout qu'il trafique les scores pendant mon absence, et pis j'ai vu que t'étais là, alors... Etant donné que c'était l'heure du goûter... »

Il baissa rapidement la tête pour éviter la gifle qui se dirigeait vers lui à Vitesse grand V.

« Tu vois, c'était juste un malentendu... »

« ..._Je te hais, Kirua_... »

Si le jeune homme s'était retourné à cet instant précis, il aurait pu apercevoir un air d'intense satisfaction fondre sur le visage de Léolio plus vite qu'un rapace sur sa proie.

...Kurapika haïssait Kirua. Et ce dernier aurait beau l'embrasser cent fois par jour – un frisson désagréable parcouru la colonne vertébrale de l'étudiant à cette pensée – rien n'y changerait jamais. Na.

Les lèvres du Zoldyck s'étirèrent de manière suspecte tandis qu'il papillonnait des yeux.

« Bisooou ! » s'écria t-il en s'élançant vers sa blonde friandise.

Léolio le retint par le col de son T-shirt. Oui, bah, décidément, même si Kurapika en haïssait l'adolescent de plus en plus, ça n'en restait pas moins très désagréable.

...Les deux jeunes gens observèrent placidementle blondinetse dépêcher de rentrer dans la maison par la porte-fenêtre du salon.

« Tu vas finir par le terroriser, Kirua. »

« Tu crois ? » s'écria l'adolescent en souriant gargantuesquement, plein d'espoir.

« ...Je ne vois pas en quoi ça peut bien t'amuser... »

« ... »

« ... »

Silence.

« ...Sois gentil et ne l'approche plus. »

« Je vois. La chasse est ouverte... »

« Qu...Quoi ? »

« J'ai dit : la chasse est ouverte. Et tu vas morfler. T'es même pas cap' de l'embrasser, alors t'as aucune chance, mon vieux... »

« Qu... De quoi... MAIS C'EST ÇA, OUI ! Pour qui tu me prends ? Ce n'est certainement pas moi qui vais l'embêter et... »

« Pas cap', pas cap', pas cap', pas cap', pas cap'... »

« D'ACCORD ! D'accord, la chasse est ouverte... Tu vas voir, sale petit morveux... »

« C'est ça, oui... »

Silence lourd d'insultes zieutées.

* * *

« Kurapika ? Ça va pas ? » demanda Gon en voyant son ami s'affaler lamentablement sur le canapé.

« Si, si, ça va. Mais heureusement que vous ne ressemblez pas à Kirua, toi et Léolio... Je crois que je me suiciderais... »

* * *

...C'est moi, où ily a _énormément _dedialogue, dans mes fics, en ce moment ? (Remarquez, ça a peut-être toujours été comme ça... T.T°)

Tous les goupils des environs se préparent eux aussi à entrer en chasse... n.n /se léchouille une pa-patte/

...Eeeet je me répète mais je fais remarquer que j'attends toujours des petites fi-fics sur HxH... Pooourquoi suis-je donc si seule ? Snif... Méchants fans. é.è


	8. Le Bon Dodo

Neeew chapitre... (Un record, à peine deux jours après ! n.n)

Aaaah, c'est bien, je vois que de gentilles personnes regardent d'un peu plus près la section Hunter x Hunter... n.n Ch'est bien ! Anyssia, oui, il faut, _il faut_ faire des pitites fics avec Hisoka ! (Mais bon, je te met pas la pression, parce que je reconnais que c'est dur de faire quelque chose avec lui... T.T°)

Et aussi un gros, un grooos, un énoooooorme merci à Nami pour sa gentillesse et son adorable pitite fic ! Merci, ma puce ! n.n

* * *

La chambre de Kirua était faiblement éclairée par la pâle lueur de la Lune, qui se glissait avec peine à travers les fentes des volets.

Kirua dormait.

Les rayons blafards de l'astre vinrent glisser sur son visage aux traits félins, effleurant son nez aquilin, ses pommettes hautes...

Un sourire gourmand étira ses lèvres dans son sommeil, et ses yeux se plissèrent de façon étrange.

...Si la Lune avait été un tant soit peu consciente, elle aurait pu s'apercevoir que le corps endormi du jeune assassin rejetait les couvertures, se levait, et sortait dans le couloir...

* * *

Léolio étouffa un bâillement et fixa placidement la porte fermée qui lui faisait face.

Devait-il entrer, ou pas ?

Il risquait fort de se faire écorcher vif par le blondinet, mais en même temps, ce n'était qu'au milieu de la nuit qu'il n'y avait aucun risque d'être dérangé par un certain problème nacré...

Et puis, il n'en avait pas pour longtemps... Juste cinq minutes, le temps de lui expliquer que...

...Que quoi ?

Il se gratta le sommet du crâne, réalisant qu'il n'avait qu'une idée très vague de ce qui l'avait poussé à se lever en pleine nuit et à aller faire le pied de grue devant la chambre du Kuruta.

_...Hello, Kurapika, excuse-moi de te réveiller, mais je voulais juste te dire que je suis en compétition avec Kirua, et que j'aimerai bien gagner, alors, si tu pouvais te mettre de mon côté et me laisser t'embrasser quand je le souhaite... ?_

Il eut la sinistre impression de sentir d'avance la douleur du coup qui aurait inévitablement suivit ces paroles.

La porte, blanche, froide, et irrémédiablement _fermée,_ le défiait.

Bon, il devrait quant même se dépêcher de prendre une décision, parce que ce ne serait pas le lendemain matin, avec l'autre infâme rôdeur en mal de sucreries aux alentours, qu'il pourrait parler calmement au blondinet.

Un mouvement dans l'ombre du couloir attira son attention sur sa droite.

...Non. Oh non.

Avant que l'intrus n'ait eut le temps de s'approcher davantage de la chambre du Kuruta tant convoité, Léolio l'avait saisit et plaqué brutalement contre un mur.

« Aïe... Mais... Nan mais... Pourquoi tu m'as attrapé comme ça, Léolio ? »

...nh ?

« G... Gon ? » s'étrangla le jeune recalé en médecine. « Non, pas toi, quant même ! »

« ...Bah... Pas moi quoi ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais près de la chambre de Kurapika à cette heure de la nuit ? »

« Bah faut passer devant pour aller dans la cuisine... »

« ... »

« J'ai faim, moi... »

« ...Je vois, excuse moi, je... »

« Mais toi, qu'et-ce que tu fais là ? »

« ... »

« ...Tiens, salut ! »

« Hein ? Comment ça, salut,à qui tu dis sal... »

Le jeune homme n'eut que le temps de se retourner pour voir un Kirua à la démarche d'automate les dépasser et entrer sans la moindre hésitation dans la chambre du blondinet.

« ...Hé... Hééé ! »

Les deux amis se précipitèrent sur le pas de la porte ouverte, jetant des coups d'œil anxieux pour l'un, intrigués pour l'autre, à l'intérieur de la pièce.

Kirua était actuellement occupé à embrasser tendrement un oreiller dans un lit vide de tout occupant.

« Bah, » murmura Gon, « où est Kurap - »

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes dans ma chambre ? »

Silence. Troublé uniquement par les papouilles de Kirua sur l'oreiller.

Gon et Léolio se retournèrent lentement.

« ...Oh... Kurapika... Quelle belle soirée, n'est-ce pas ? »

« T'étais où, Kurapika ? »

« Parti me chercher un verre d'eau. Répondez-moi, _qu'est-ce que vous faîtes dans ma chambre ?_ »

« Heeeu... Ben... En fait, heu... On... »

Les profondes explications de Léolio se perdirent dans un murmure silencieux, leur propriétaire s'étant aperçu que le blondinet était trop occupé à fixer un point dans son dos pour les écouter avec attention.

« Heu... Kura... ? »

Un éclair blanc se faufila entre eux l'espace d'un clignement d'œil, avant de se jeter avec appétit sur un Kuruta pétrifié par la peur, l'indécision, le dégoût, et surtout l'exaspération...

Et d'être instantanément propulsé sur le sol par un violent coup de poing.

« Mmgrrrmblegrrzzz...Zzzhzz...Rrr... Zzz... »

Le corps endormi du terrible Zoldyck se pelotonna sur la moquette à cinq mètres de ses amis, ronronnant de plaisir.

« ...Et moi, je vous dis qu'il n'est pas normal ! » s'écria le blondinet après un long silence de contemplation d'un assassin affalé par terre, son désormais habituel gargantuesque sourire étirant ses lèvres avec gourmandise.

* * *

...Pas normal ? Mais moi, je trouve ça tout à fait normal, de vouloir l'embrasser, le pitit blondinet à sa Bouchou... n.n

...Et y'a toujours trop de dialogue. T.T° Mais je vais essayer d'y remédier.


	9. Quoi de neuf, docteur ?

Mwéhéhéhéhé me revoilà désolée pour le retard.

...Chapitre 9, enjoy, enjoy...

* * *

« Mais heu ! ...Où tu m'emmènes ? »

C'était la cinquième fois qu'il posait la question. Kirua se laissa aller contre le siège du passager, observant le profil renfermé de son blond camarade, au volant. Kurapika l'avait tout simplement happé à sa sortie de la boulangerie, le ficelant presque sur son siège avec la ceinture de sécurité. Le pauvre petit assassin n'avait pas eut le temps d'articuler un mot, et il était à présent traumatisé par la perte de son paquet de réglisses qui, lui ayant échappé des mains, gisait sur le trottoir devant la boutique. Loin derrière eux.

« Les gens ont dû croire à un enlèvement, tu sais. »

« ... »

« Ils vont sans doute appeler la police. »

« ... »

« T'auras l'air fin quant ils débarqueront à la maison. »

« ... »

« Qu'est-ce que tu leur diras ? »

« On est arrivé. »

Kirua cligna des yeux, le temps de réaliser que non, ce n'était pas ce que Kurapika répondrait aux policier, mais qu'ils étaient bel et bien arrivés devant un grand portail de fer forgé, derrière lequel une tout aussi grande maison de style gothique semblait les attendre patiemment, imposante et à demi avalée par la brume environnante.

« C'est à cet instant que Frankenstein surgit des buissons, et, d'une démarche mécanique, se dirigea vers les pauvres visit... »

« Tais-toi. »

L'adolescent aux cheveux argentés soupira de frustration et sortit de la voiture en claquant la portière. Kurapika le saisit par un bras et le traîna vers la grille, qui s'ouvrit dans un bourdonnement électronique lorsqu'ils stoppèrent devant. Avant de franchir l'entrée, Kirua eut la présence d'esprit de jeter un coup d'œil curieux à la plaque métallique clouée à côté du portail, et qui stipulait que ce lieu était un cabinet de...

« Kurapika, tu m'amènes chez un _psychiatre_ ? »

* * *

« Bien le bonjour, jeunes gens, » s'exclama gentiment le vieil homme souriant qui les contemplait d'un regard protecteur par-dessus sa barbe poivre et sel. Ses yeux pétillaient d'intelligence.

Se calant avec assurance dans son fauteuil, il pointa un doigt en direction du jeune Zoldick.

« Laissez-moi deviner. C'est vous, jeune homme, qui m'avait appelé pour que je m'occupe de votre sœur, n'est-ce pas ? » ajouta t-il en désignant la « sœur » d'un mouvement du menton.

Un silence glacé suivit sa tirade. Rapidement troublé par les pouffements hystériques de Kirua.

Le médecin fronça les sourcils et croisa le regard meurtrier du blondinet.

« Je... Je me trompe, peut-être ? »

« Actuellement, oui. C'est moi qui vous ai appelé. »

« ...Oh. Veuillez m'excuser, je... »

« Et je en suis pas la sœur de cet abruti, » continua t-il en coulant un regard désagréable en direction de l'abruti en question, toujours secoué d'un rire qui le faisait glisser hors de son siège.

« Ah. Je... »

« Par ailleurs, j'aurais bien du mal à être la sœur de qui que ce soit. Etant donné que je suis un garçon. »

Et le blondinet de donner un violent coup pied dans le fauteuil de son compagnon, ce dernier se retrouvant les quatre fers en l'air sur la moquette.

« Aïe. »

Silence.

« Ah... Heu... V... Vous m'en voyez désolé... Enfin non, heu, je veux dire, pas que vous soyez une fille, heu, un garçon, mais, heu, enfin, désolé de m'être trompé, je... »

« Je suis donc venu pour Kirua. Il m'inquiète. Il a un comportement pour le moins étrange, ces derniers temps. »

Le psychiatre soupira discrètement et retrouva un peu de sa superbe.

« Je vous écoute, comment se comporte t-il ? »

(«C'est ça, faîtes comme si j'étais pas là... »)

« Il m'embrasse. »

« ...Pardon ? »

« Il m'embrasse. A tout bout de champ. Comme si c'était devenu son but quotidien. »

« ...Mais, ce n'est ni foncièrement étrange, ni inquiétant, je pense que... »

« Il m'embrasse _sur la bouche_. »

« ...Oh. Mais... Enfin, je veux dire, il est jeune, ce n'est certainement qu'un moyen de vous taquiner, ça va sans doute lui passer... »

« Docteur, il se lève _pendant son sommeil_ pour venir m'embrasser. »

« ...Je vois. »

Les regards du blondinet et du poivre et sel se posèrent sur l'intéressé, qui observait avec fascination un bocal de berlingots aux diverses couleurs posé sur le bureau.

« Bien. Si vous pouviez nous laisser, jeune f... homme, je vais commencer la séance. »

« Merci. »

* * *

Le jeune assassin n'apparut dans la salle d'attente que trois quarts d'heure plus tard, mâchouillant avec un plaisir visible quatre ou cinq berlingots en même temps. Le blondinet se leva, une lueur d'espoir sur le visage, vite disparue après que l'adolescent se soit jeté sur lui pour l'embrasser fougueusement.

Kurapika le repoussa avec mauvaise humeur, grimaça de dégoût lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il avait un berlingot dans la bouche, l'avala avec un haut le cœur, et se tourna vers le médecin pour le sonder d'un regard noir.

Le psychiatre déglutit, tentant d'une manière dérisoire de se cacher derrière un battant de la porte de son bureau.

« Alors ? Vous avez trouvé ce qu'il a ? »

« Et bien... Heu... Venez, je vais vous en parler. »

Le pauvre homme eut un sursaut de frayeur lorsque lejeune Kuruta passa devant lui.

* * *

« Il est atteint d'une maladie psychiatrique extrêmement grave, c'est bien ça ? »

Le médecin fixa le blondinet un instant en silence, mordillant le bout de son stylo.

« ...Je ne pense pas, non. Dîtes-moi... Pourquoi n'est-ce pas ses parents, qui l'ont amené me voir ? Pourquoi est-ce vous ? » demanda t-il de l'air de quelqu'un ayant saisit une évidence, et essayant de la faire comprendre à mots couverts à son interlocuteur.

« Parce qu'il ne vit pas chez ses parents mais qu'il vit bel et bien chez moi ? » supposa le Kuruta de l'air de quelqu'un ayant parfaitement saisit une évidence et essayant de faire comprendre à son interlocuteur que si lui ne l'a pas pigée, c'est qu'il est vraiment un imbécile.

« ...Certes. Mais... Pourquoi vit-il chez vous ? Pourquoi ne vit-il pas chez ses parents ? »

_Parce qu'il fait partie d'une famille d'assassins professionnels qui le forçait à tuer contre son gré._

« Il s'est... Disputé avec ses parents. Alors il a fugué. »

« Et pourquoi a t-il fugué ? »

« C'est un interrogatoire ? »

« Nous essayons de résoudre son problème, alors soyez coopératif. »

« ... »

« ...Si vous voulez bien. »

_Il a fugué parce qu'il voulait arrêter de tuer des gens sous la pression de sa famille._

« Il a fugué parce qu'il était... en désaccord... sur certains points... avec sa famille. »

« Sa famille l'aimait-elle ? »

Kurapika se remémora placidement la femme robotisée couverte de bandelettes et la gamine aux yeux plus froids que ceux d'un cadavre qui les avaient accueillit chez les Zoldick, et qui avaient sournoisement tenté de les empêcher de retrouver Kirua.

« ...Peut-être... à leur manière... »

« Je veux dire, sentait-il qu'il était aimé ? Etait-il entouré de tendresse ? D'attention ? »

Irumi, prêt à aller tuer le meilleur ami de son petit frère pour qu'il n'ait plus rien qui le retienne loin de la maison familiale...

« ...D'attention, peut-être... Mais... de tendresse... J'en doute. »

Le médecin écarta les bras avec fatalité.

« Et bien voilà. Tout vient de là. »

« ...Pardon ? »

« Il n'a jamais reçu la tendresse nécessaire à un enfant. C'est certainement un comportement inconscient, mais il tente de se rattraper avec vous. Et si vous devez remplacer sa famille, vous avez l'obligation morale de ne pas le repousser trop brutalement. Je pense qu'il finira par cesser de vous embrasser au bout d'un moment, s'il sent qu'il est aimé et apprécié. »

Le blondinet se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, pensif. Au fond, ça se tenait... Un manque de tendresse...

* * *

Assis sur le capot de la voiture, Kirua fit un grand signe de la main à son ami lorsqu'il le vit descendre – enfin – le sentier menant au manoir.

« Il était bon, ton berlingot ? » dit-il dans un grand sourire gargantuesquement malicieux.

Il vit le blondinet s'arrêter et se tourner vers lui, une lueur indécise au fond des yeux. Il hésita un instant, puis soupira et se dirigea vers la portière du conducteur.

« Laisse tomber, » murmura t-il d'une voix atone.

Kirua écarquilla les yeux, stupéfait.

...Mais... Mais mais mais... ! Il ne réagissait plus ?

...Pas drôle, ça.

Kirua fronça les sourcils, décidant de pratiquer sur le champ la technique qui n'avait pas manqué une seule fois de mettre le blondinet hors de lui ces dernières semaines.

Il se jeta sur lui avant qu'il n'ait le temps d'ouvrir la portière et tenta de l'embrasser.

Kurapika le retint par les épaules, planta son regard dans le sien, lui fit un grand sourire un peu attendri et l'embrassa doucement sur le front.

Il lâcha l'assassin totalement paralysé qui lui faisait face – ce qui eu pour effet de le faire tomber brutalement sur le sol – et rentra dans la voiture.

« Tu viens ? On ne va pas rester là trois heures. »

Le jeune Zoldyck cligna des yeux, se releva machinalement, contourna la voiture et s'assit près du blondinet, jetant un coup d'œil terrorisé à la battisse brumeuse qu'ils venaient de quitter. Ce mec était un sorcier malfaisant. Pas d'autre explication possible.

* * *

Pauvre petit Kirua... En manque d'amour...

Pauvre petit Kurapika... Qui ne sait plus où donner de la tête...

Kurapika : si tu nous plains,_ pourquoi _tu nous fait subir tout ça ?

Bouchou : ...

K : Ça s'appelle de l'hypocrisie.

B (grand sourire joyeux) : Viii ! n.n

K : ...


	10. Joyeux anniversairheu !

Mes chapitres sont longs, ces derniers temps... Non ?

...Enfin bref. Miiirci pour les petites reviews ! n.n

* * *

« Regarde, tu as vu ce rouge à lèvre ? »

« Ah, oui, joliii ! Il y a des paillettes, à l'intérieur, non ? »

« Non, on dirait plutôt que c'est nacré... Un joli violet nacré ! »

« Un violet qui tire sur le bordeaux. »

« C'est un camaïeu de couleur. Il irait bien avec le vernis qui j'ai acheté hier, non ? »

« C'est sûr, ce serait super bien assorti ! Mais tu as vu le prix ? »

« ...Mais_ comment_ ils osent vendre du rouge à lèvre à un prix pareil ? »

« Parmi les brillants à lèvre, lequel a le meilleur goût ? »

Les deux jeunes filles plantées devant l'étal de maquillage se jetèrent des regards interloqués, réalisant qu'aucune d'entre elles n'avait prononcé cette phrase. Avant de tourner un visage un peu hébété vers _le_ nouvel arrivant, dont le regard d'une intensité surprenante était scotché sur les brillants à lèvre reflétant la lumière électrique comme autant de petites lucioles ayant été trempées dans divers pots de peinture.

Les adolescentes sentirent un frisson électrique leur parcourir malgré elles la colonne vertébrale à la vue d'un profil gracieux caressé par les mèches argentées d'une touffe de cheveux tout simplement _à croquer_.

La jeune fille ayant-acheté-le-vernis-à-ongle-hier déglutit péniblement, tandis que son amie faisait de son mieux pour s'empêcher de se lécher les babines.

_Wouhou !_

_Trop classe !_

« Alors, c'est lequel ? » s'enquit une nouvelle fois le jeune éphèbe miraculeusement descendu de son paradis céleste et inaccessible pour répandre ses bienfaits sur les deux ados ici présentes.

Un doute affreux surgit soudain dans l'esprit desdites ados miraculées.

« ... Tu... heu... C'est pour ta petite amie ? » demanda timidement l'une d'entre elles.

Le jeune Dieu saisit un tube transparent où brillait un liquide orangé sans répondre.

« C'est à quoi, ça ? Abricot ? »

« ... Heu... Oui... »

« Y'a pas lychee ? »

« Ici ! » s'exclama joyeusement la plus téméraire des deux en saisissant un tube contenant un liquide d'apparence aussi pure que de l'eau de vie. Elle le tendit à celui qui avait définitivement marqué un tournant dans son existence, tentant de l'éblouir d'un sourire qui n'avait jamais manqué de faire fondre tous les garçons de son lycée.

Mais la divine créature n'était pas un garçon de son lycée.

« Thank you, » répondit-elle placidement en attrapant le brillant à lèvre et en lui jetant un regard satisfait. Au brillant à lèvre, s'entend.

Les deux amazones se décidèrent de nouveau à sonder le terrain.

« Alors, heu... Heu... C'est pour qui ? Ta petite copine ? »

« Nan, c'est pour mon copain. »

« ... »

« ... »

...Et il s'éloigna à jamais d'elles, pauvres petites filles ayant un instant cru que le soleil s'était décroché pour venir leur rendre visite, les laissant toute à leur terrible fatalité de remarquer qu'à chaque fois qu'un beau garçon semblait physiquement accessible, il fallait qu'il soit _gay_.

* * *

Kurapika était tranquillement accoudé au rebord d'une fenêtre ouverte sur la campagne, un léger vent faisant doucement voleter ses cheveux, lorsqu'il perçut des chuchotements suspects en provenance de derrière la porte du salon.

Il haussa un sourcil intrigué, soupira, puis se retourna pour attendre de pied ferme les parasites peuplant la maison.

La porte qui lui faisait face ne tarda pas à s'ouvrir avec fracas, expulsant un Léolio et un Kirua qui tentaient chacun à la fois de se précipiter vers le blondinet et de repousser violemment l'autre en le rouant de coup et en lui arrachant de pleines touffes de cheveux. S'apercevant que le Kuruta les fixait sans rien dire, ils lui sourirent en essayant d'y mettre toute la bonne humeur dont ils étaient capable, Léolio une main crispée sur les cheveux de Kirua et l'autre lui recourbant le bras droit dans le dos, Kirua les dents plantées dans l'un des pieds de Léolio et la main gauche se resserrant progressivement autour de son cou.

...Kurapika se demanda vaguement comment ils faisaient pour réussir à tenir debout dans une position pareille.

« SURPRISE ! » s'exclamèrent-ils de concert (une fois que la mâchoire de Kirua se soit désincrustée de la chaussette du jeune malheureusement-pas-encore-médecin.)

Le Kuruta ferma longuement les yeux puis les rouvrit, une expression exténuée sur le visage.

« ...Oh. Je suis surpris. »

« Ouais ! »

« C'est sûr, hein ? »

« ...Et... C'est à quel sujet, cette surprise ? »

Les deux intrus se regardèrent en silence, puis posèrent leurs regards sur le blondinet qui attendait patiemment, les bras croisés.

« JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE ! » hurlèrent-ils d'une même voix.

Kurapika referma longuement les yeux, et les rouvrit pour distinguer deux paquets enrubannés brandis sous son nez par les deux seuls fléaux de l'humanité à ce point irrespectueux de ses rares moments de paix.

Il leur sourit gentiment.

« C'est... Vraiment adorable. Je suis très touché... »

« Ouvre le mien ! »

« Ouvre le mien ! »

Kurapika se mordit les lèvres, promenant un regard circonspect sur ses deux camarades. Chacun de leur visage reflétait le même espoir désespéré que si son choix prenait également en compte le salut de l'univers.

« Heu... »

...Un manque de tendresse, avait dit le médecin.

Il saisit le minuscule paquet que lui présentait Kirua, ses lèvres s'incurvant légèrement en un semblant de « tendre sourire ». Ravit, Kirua sautilla allègrement sur place, tandis que Léolio eut sensiblement l'impression que le monde s'écroulait autour de lui.

Le papier – rose et pailleté – dévoila, une fois déchiré, un tube transparent contenant un liquide tout aussi transparent et qui reflétait mieux la lumière ambiante qu'un gilet de sauvetage fluorescent.

Léolio ne put retenir un léger rire sardonique.

« C'est quoi, ton truc ? Un appât ? Qu'est-ce que tu comptes attraper avec ça ? »

« Léolio ! Tu veux bien te taire, oui ? Tu vas lui faire de la peine ! »

Kirua dévisagea son blond ami, ses yeux atteignant le même diamètre que deux soucoupes géantes.

« ... N... Nani ? » murmura faiblement l'interpellé.

« Je t'ai dit de te taire. »

« ... »

« ... »

« Il est très bien, son cadeau. »

...Les sautillements frénétiques de Kirua reprirent de plus belle, l'adolescent se mordant les lèvres pour s'empêcher d'éclater d'un rire moqueur tu-perds-du-terrain-mon-pôv-vieux à la face de Léolio.

« Okay, d'accord, » s'exclama le pôv vieux ayant parfaitement interprété les trépignements de son cadet, « Si tu le trouves si bien que ça, tu vas peut-être pouvoir m'expliquer ce que c'est, hein ? »

Le blondinet observa parcimonieusement l'objet, le faisant rouler au creux de sa paume. Il dû fermer douloureusement les yeux lorsqu'un rayon de soleil heurta le tube transparent et, son intensité lumineuse amplifiée plus de trente fois, fut dévié vers ses pupilles.

« Heu... C'est... »

« ... »

« ... »

« ... Un appât ? »

L'expression bienheureuse de Kirua fondit comme neige au soleil, laissant la place à un air de tristesse plus intense que si on lui avait annoncé qu'il était nécessaire pour sa survie de réduire sa dose de sucre quotidienne.

Saisissant son regard douloureux, le blondinet s'empressa de faire une nouvelle tentative.

« Un... Une... chose, qui fait de la lumière la nuit ? »

Le jeune Zoldyck lui arracha le tube des mains, le dévissa et lui en présenta le bout brillant.

« Heu... »

« C'est un brillant à lèvre. Goût lychee ! » ajouta t-il joyeusement.

Le visage du kuruta se crispa de façon douloureuse. _Un brillant à lèvre ?_

Léolio explosa de rire et donna de grandes tapes aussi amicales que méprisantes dans le dos du jeune assassin.

« Un brillant à lèvre ! Elle est bien bonne ! » hoqueta t-il, les larmes aux yeux. « Nan mais comment t'as pu oser faire un coup pareil ? Un brillant à lèvre... Pffff... Tu peux être certain qu'à présent il va te haïr au plus au p... »

« Merci, Kirua. C'est très gentil de ta part. »

Le blondinet enfonça l'objet incongru au fond d'une poche et fourragea gentiment dans les cheveux de son cadet, qui lui jeta un regard peiné.

« Bah ? T'en met pas ? »

« ...Plus tard. En tout cas ça m'a fait très plaisir. »

Son visage crispé n'exprimait pas foncièrement la même chose que ses paroles.

Il se tourna vers un Léolio silencieux et frustré.

« ...Et ? »

« Mmh ? Ah ! Oui. »

Il lui tendit son paquet dans un geste dont tout l'enthousiasme s'était volatilisé.

« Je te préviens, c'est juste un nouveau téléphone portable. Rien d'aussi original que le cadeau de Kirua, j'en ai peur... »

Kurapika ne pris pas la peine de relever l'ironie de la remarque, ouvrit le paquet, jeta un œil désintéressé au portable dernier cri, et l'envoya rejoindre le brillant à lèvre au fond de sa poche en marmonnant un vague « merci ».

Léolio le regarda faire, impassible, puis commença à se mordiller les lèvres d'un air angoissé.

« Il... Il ne te plaît pas ? » demanda t-il sur un ton larmoyant.

Le Kuruta le fixa un instant en silence.

« ...Mais si, mais si. Il me plaît. Je t'ai dit merci. »

« ...Oui, je vois, je vois... Je comprends... »

Il poussa un soupir à s'en déchirer la poitrine, se dirigea vers le canapé, et s'y affala lamentablement.

« Je suis vraiment nul... Je me sens... tellement inutile... Tu vois, mon but, dans la vie, c'est de devenir médecin, et j'ai raté mon examen... Et mon deuxième but... Enfin, tu vois, depuis que je te connais, c'est... Enfin, tu es mon _meilleur ami_, et... »

Petite pause dramatique.

« Mon deuxième but dans la vie, c'est... de te faire plaisir. Mais même ça... Et bien je n'en suis pas capable. »

Nouveau soupir. Il garda les yeux rivés sur le bout de ses chaussures, attendant l'inévitable réaction du blondinet. Restait à espérer que ce serait une _bonne_ réaction.

...M'enfin, après tout, n'importe quel être humain normal est sensé être touché par ce genre de paroles. N'importe quel être humain _normal_.

Léolio eut soudain l'impression d'avoir fait une gigantesque bourde.

En face de l'étudiant larvé sur le canapé, un jeune assassin sentait son visage se tordre en une affreuse grimace, et un certain blondinet, gêné, ne savait plus trop où se mettre.

Après quelques hésitations, il alla s'asseoir près de son meilleur ami et lui posa une main sur l'épaule, lui prodiguant de gentilles paroles de réconfort. Durant quelques secondes, à l'insu du blondinet, Léolio releva les yeux et Kirua vit leur tristesse se dissiper en un éclair pour laisser la place à un air de triomphe véritable.

Kirua repoussa la tentation de se jeter sur lui pour l'étriper et le toisa avec mépris.

_Ne t'imagine pas trop de choses, mon vieux. On est simplement à égalité. _

Interrompant leur échange de regards godzillesques, le bruit de la porte du salon en train de s'ouvrir les fit à tous trois lever la tête.

Gon leva les yeux de sa glace à la vanille et contempla ses trois amis avec perplexité.

« Bah ? Vous étiez là ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? »

« On offre ses cadeaux d'anniversaire à Kurapika, » expliqua joyeusement Kirua en souriant de toutes ses dents et en en profitant pour éloigner le Kuruta de Léolio et lui passer un bras autour des épaules – et toc.

« ...Hein ? Ah ? Bah ? C'est pas la semaine prochaine ? J'étais persuadé que c'était le quatre Avril ! »

Le visage de Kurapika s'illumina d'un merveilleux sourire à ces paroles. Il rejeta le bras du Zoldyck et se précipita pour serrer le nouveau venu contre lui – en prenant bien soin au passage d'éviter la glace.

« Gon ! Toi au moins tu t'en souviens ! Ça me fait tellement plaisir ! »

« Ah ben... De rien... »

Par-dessus l'épaule du jeune homme, Gon aperçut avec inquiétude les visages complètement décomposés des deux autres.

Léolio se tourna vers son adversaire.

« Bon, ben... Je crois qu'on a tous les deux touché le fond... » marmonna t-il suffisamment bas pour que le blondinet ne les entende pas. « Les compteurs sont remis à zéro... »

« Que tu crois, » fut la réponse acérée de l'adolescent.

Et, avant que Léolio n'ait eut le temps d'articuler un « Pourquoi ? » indigné, Kirua se jeta sur le couple enlacé, tira Kurapika en arrière par le haut de ses vêtements, l'obligea à se retourner, et plaqua sa bouche contre la sienne.

* * *

...o.Ô ...J'ai faillit oublier de mettre un bisou... /se cache prudemment sous la table/

Mmh... J'aurais dû poster ça le 4 Avril. Bah tant pis. n.n


	11. I love you, mi amor !

Chapitre 11... NON, cette fic n'est pas morte ! Jamais ! n.n

* * *

La boulangère écarquilla les yeux plus grands qu'elle ne les avait jamais écarquillé de mémoire de client. Elle tendit deux mains tremblantes vers le gigantesque paquet de bonbons que brandissait un adolescent brun, souriant et aux grands yeux noisette, et le pesa, attendant anxieusement que le poids et le prix s'affichent sur l'écran électronique.

Une lueur flageolante naquit dans son regard à la vision des chiffres verts fluos. L'équivalent de plusieurs journées d'un travail acharné.

Si seulement ce gamin pouvait venir un peu plus souvent...

Gon paya – à l'aide de la carte de crédit de Léolio, adroitement chipée par Kirua alors que le jeune homme triturait ses cordes vocales sous la douche – récupéra le paquet, le maintint difficilement entre ses deux bras, et jeta un coup d'œil rapide à son ami à la tignasse argentée, planté de l'autre côté de la vitrine du magasin. Visiblement plongé dans la fascination de _quelque chose_.

* * *

Le tout jeune homme referma la porte de la boutique, se rapprocha de son compagnon et, s'assurant bien de sa capacité à retenir son paquet d'un seul bras – capacité fortement aléatoire, passa une main prudente devant le regard étrangement fixe de l'assassin.

« Heu... Kirua ? »

« Regarde. En face. »

...En face, un couple d'amoureux s'embrassait avec toute l'ardeur et la passion brûlante de leurs jeunes années, l'homme glissant une main baladeuse sous le T-shirt de sa fiancée et une langue gourmande entre ses lèvres pulpeuses et généreusement ouvertes.

Gon détourna le regard, un peu gêné.

« Heu... Oui, d'accord, mais... »

« Il l'embrasse trop mal. Et puis je suis sûre qu'elle a pas aussi bon goût que Kurapika. »

Le jeune hunter sentit une profonde lassitude l'envahir à ce discours, qui ne revenait que bien trop _souvent_ ces derniers temps.

Kirua se tourna vers lui en hochant vigoureusement la tête.

« Si. Si. Si ! Je t'assure. Y'a rien de plus onctueux et savoureux que ce goût de liqueur de lychee dont ses lèvres sont imprégnées ; une fois qu'on y a goûté, c'est fini, tout le reste semble définitivement fade ! Je... Oh, et sa langue ! Sa langue ! Je t'ai parlé de sa langue ? Une sorte de mélange de groseilles gorgées de sucre, et de... de... De fleurs de montagne ! Bah, je sais que les fleurs ne sont pas sensées avoir de goût, mais je t'assure que c'est à ça que ça me fait penser ! A des... des violettes sauvages ! Qu'on trouve sur les chemins de randonnées, tu vois de quoi je parle ? Et même sa salive à un goût particulier, on croirait boire de l'eau de source, ou plutôt cette eau qui coule dans les torrents, tu sais ? Qui est à la fois si froide et si pure, c'est... Wahou ! Merveilleux ! Et puis... »

« Je sais. Je sais, Kirua. Je sais. Je t'assure que tu m'en as déjà parlé. »

_Kurapika par-ci, Kurapika par-là... Ses lèvres par-ci, sa langue par-là... Et maintenant sa salive... _

« ...Heu... Bref. Il l'embrasse franchement mal. Et puis je peux t'assurer d'instinct qu'elle a mauvais goût. 'ferait mieux de se trouver quelqu'un qui ait bon goût. Il apprendrait à embrasser un peu mieux que ça. »

« Bah, tu sais, Kirua, je pense pas que le goût et la manière d'embrasser, ce soit si important que ça... »

Un silence d'une intensité pesante passa. Kirua tourna un visage bouleversé vers Gon. Le visage de quelqu'un qui voit toutes les règles, les lois et la logique ayant façonné sa vie depuis le jour de sa naissance s'effondrer lentement mais inévitablement autour de lui.

« N... Nani ? »

« Heu... Bah... Me regarde pas comme ça, je... Je veux juste dire que... Le goût et la manière d'embrasser... C'est pas franchement très important... »

« ... »

« Enfin, quant on est amoureux... »

« ... »

« ...Même si le goût est toujours très important, bien sûr... »

« ... »

« Heu... En fait, ce que je veux dire, c'est que quant on est amoureux, la seule chose qui soit vraiment importante, c'est d'être avec l'autre et de l'embrasser... »

« ... »

« C'est pour ça qu'on s'embrasse tout le temps... Quant on est amoureux... »

A cet instant précis, Gon sut qu'il avait dit quelque chose susceptible de remonter le jeune assassin hors des tréfonds sombres et douloureux dans lesquels il était apparemment plongé. Une étincelle de bonheur et de joie de vivre venait de s'allumer dans ses yeux.

« Heu... »

« Mais c'est _vrai !_ On s'embrasse tout le temps, quant on est amoureux ! »

« Bah... Oui... »

Kirua se mordit les lèvres et fixa de nouveau son attention sur les deux amoureux enflammés. Il commençait tout doucement à réaliser quelque chose.

« Donc, par exemple, si Kurapika et moi on était amoureux, on s'embrasserait tout le temps ? »

« ...Je suppose. »

« Mais c'est parfait ! Désormais, je suis amoureux de Kurapika. Comme ça je pourrais l'embrasser quant je voudrais. »

« ...Ça va poser problème si c'est pas réciproque. »

Kirua haussa les épaules d'un air blasé.

« Pourquoi ce serait pas réciproque ? Où est-ce qu'il est, que j'aille lui dire que je l'aime ? »

Gon observa avec appréhension son ami sautillant et débordant d'enthousiasme. Quelle catastrophe allait-il encore déclencher ?

« ...A l'autre bout de la ville, avec Léolio... Il m'a dit que Léolio lui avait demandé de l'aider à acheter un costume... Heu... Attention, y'a un poteau devant toi, là... »

A trente mètres de là, Kirua se retourna pour éviter le poteau en question, cessant de faire de grands gestes d'adieu de la main à son meilleur ami, et pris ses jambes à son cou en direction de l'autre bout de la ville. Le conducteur du bus lancé à pleine vitesse qu'il dépassa en courrant en fit des cauchemars pendant des semaines.

Gon soupira et jeta un regard las à son sac de bonbons. Il ne lui avait même pas demandé ce qu'il avait acheté. Dire que c'était pour lui faire plaisir.

* * *

A l'autre bout de la ville...

Kurapika expira lentement, parcimonieusement, exaspérément. Il s'adossa contre le mur plastifié qui faisait face aux cabines, fixant le tissu rugueux et mouvant derrière lequel Léolio était en train de se changer. Cela faisait exactement quatre heures, douze paires de chaussures, huit vestons, dix pantalons et quarante-six cravates qu'ils prenaient racines dans ce magasin. La fatigue commençait sérieusement à lui marteler le crâne.

« Tu es vraiment certain que cet ami mérite que tu fasses tous ces efforts pour lui ? » gronda t-il sourdement à l'adresse du rideau.

« Ce n'est pas un ami, c'est un camarade de fac. Il est égoïste, égocentrique et arrogant. Bien trop sûr de lui. Un jour, il lui arrivera une tuile, c'est moi qui te le dis. Il aime regarder les gens de haut. Je n'ai jamais pu le sacquer. Son père est un grand ami du directeur de l'établissement ; c'est grâce à ça qu'il a eut son diplôme. »

« Très bien, dans ce cas tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'on fait ici ? »

« Il a invité tout le monde, j'aurais l'air de quoi si je n'allais à sa fête de réussite ? Tous ceux qui me connaissent penseraient que c'est parce que j'ai échoué. »

« ...Et qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? De toutes façons, je doute que quiconque ait une opinion de toi suffisamment bonne pour qu'on se donne la peine d'essayer de la maintenir à niveau. Et à quoi bon acheter un nouveau costume ? Tu ne peux pas y aller habillé comme tout les jours ? »

« Dis donc ! Tu sais que j'aimerai beaucoup que tu arrêtes de m'insulter à chaque fois que l'occasion se présente ? Et je t'ai déjà expliqué que c'était une soirée _habillée_, que monsieur était très riche, et que j'aurais donc véritablement l'air d'un clochard si... Tiens, j'ai fini. Kura... Kurapika ? »

Le jeune homme acheva d'ouvrir le rideau et fixa anxieusement le mur vide de tout blondinet. Il se gratta le haut du crâne, désespéré. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'arrivait jamais à avoir une conversation construite et agréable avec celui qu'il aimait ?

...Léolio se mordit les lèvres, prenant conscience que la question contenait la réponse.

Il serait peut-être grand temps de lui parler.

* * *

Le jeune Kuruta slaloma entre les piles de vêtements et les vendeurs, atteignant difficilement un Kirua planté devant l'entrée de la boutique et qu'il avait entraperçu depuis les cabines.

Le jeune garçon fouillait le magasin d'un regard inquisiteur, et fit un grand sourire plein de joie à son ami lorsqu'il le vit approcher.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Ah ! Je suis super content de te voir ! Je te cherchais, figure-toi que j'ai quelque chose de vachement important à te dire ! Je... »

« Il faut qu'on rachète de la confiture de fraise ? C'est ça ? »

« Oui ! Oui, c'est vrai, il faut que... Heu, non. C'est pas ça. Enfin, c'est aussi important, c'est vrai, mais c'est pas ce que je voulais te dire. Je... Heu... En fait... »

« Dépêche toi. Je n'ai pas que ça à faire. »

« D'accord. D'accord. Voilà : je suis amoureux de toi. »

« ... »

L'adolescent pu profiter à loisir des deux merveilleux lacs vert émeraude qu'étaient les yeux exorbités de Kurapika.

Absolument certain d'être sur la bonne voie, il enchaîna :

« Je t'aime. Depuis qu'on s'est rencontré. Plus que tout autre chose dans l'univers. Je t'aime comme je n'avais jamais aimé personne auparavant et comme je sais que je ne serais plus jamais capable d'aimer personne. Je t'aime plus que Gon, plus que mon premier bâton de réglisse au caramel. Tu es la seule personne qui fasse battre mon cœur aussi vite et aussi fort, je n'arrête pas de penser à toi, surtout depuis qu'on s'est embrassé pour la première fois, c'était tellement merveilleux, ce moment est gravé en moi pour l'éternité, je... »

« Kirua. Kirua. Kirua. »

Kurapika avait levé ses mains pour imposer un instant de silence – à moins que ce ne soit dans un but défensif. Il tourna légèrement la tête en direction des vendeurs et des clients, qui, effarés, les fixaient en silence, les yeux écarquillés, complètement immobiles. Il s'agissait tout de même de deux _garçons_, qui se faisaient une déclaration d'amour enflammée au beau milieu d'une galerie marchande, sous les yeux d'une bonne vingtaine de spectateurs.

Le blondinet plaqua un regard corrosif sur son ami.

« ...Tu es sérieux, quant tu me dis tout ça ? »

Hochements de tête.

« Tu ne crois pas plutôt que tu es un tout petit peu en train de te foutre de moi ? »

Grand sourire tout plein de dents.

« Bah, non, voyons ! Je suis amoureux de toi. »

« ...Je vois. »

L'être aimé ferma un instant les yeux, semblant se plonger dans une douloureuse et existentielle réflexion intérieure.

« ...Très bien, » fit-il en relevant la tête, « je vais donc faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu, comme si tu ne m'avais rien dit, et... »

Il se tut, contemplant le visage décomposé du jeune assassin.

« Tu... Tu veux pas être amoureux de moi ? Tu veux pas être mon petit ami ? »

« ...Non. »

« _Pourquoi ?_ »

« ...Pourquoi est-ce que, tout d'un coup, tu tiens tellement à sortir avec moi ? »

« Bah... Si on était amoureux... On pourrait s'embrasser quant on veut... Nan ? »

« ... »

« Tu... Tu veux pas ? »

« Non. »

Et, sans autre forme de procès, le blondinet tourna les talons et fit mine de rentrer dans la boutique, ignorant l'adolescent achevé, totalement détruit, qu'il laissait derrière lui.

Le pauvre cœur brisé ne mit pas plus d'une seconde à réagir et agrippa fermement le haut des vêtements de son ami.

« Un bisou de consolation, alors ? »

Kurapika l'aurait volontiers giflé, frappé, traîné hors du centre commercial et abandonné au beau milieu de la route avec un plaisir certain, seulement...

_Un manque de tendresse. Lorsqu'il se sentira aimé et accepté, il finira par arrêter de vous embêter._

...La violence n'était pas toujours la meilleure des solutions.

Il foudroya les spectateurs de la scène d'un regard qui, s'il ne les réduisit pas en cendre, les incita prudemment à reprendre leurs tâches quotidiennes, et se tourna vers le jeune assassin.

« D'accord. A condition, » ajouta t-il rapidement en voyant son ami prêt à se jeter sur lui, à condition que ce soit la toute dernière fois. C'est bien clair ? »

Les lèvres de l'adolescent s'étirèrent de la manière la plus gargantuesque qui soit.

« OK. Promis. Juré. Craché. »

Kurapika était loin d'être un imbécile. Il avait parfaitement compris, au seul ton de l'adolescent, que la promesse en question était aussi superficielle que l'intelligence de Léolio.

Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de faire la moindre remarque, Kirua s'étant déjà emparé de ses lèvres avec gourmandise.

...Dans un geste d'une tendresse ineffable. Le blondinet sentit un bout de langue encore imprégné du goût d'un bonbon à la cerise venir caresser sa lèvre inférieure, quémandant un passage qu'il lui offrit sans même essayer de résister, ses fonctions motrices semblant s'être déconnectées du mouvement de ses lèvres.

La langue baladeuse vint rapidement caresser l'intérieur de ses joues, s'étendre langoureusement sur son palais, étudier méthodiquement le contour de ses dents, rejoindre la sienne, l'effleurer tout en douceur, et...

...Se retirer.

Kiruna s'écarta et lui sourit d'un air amusé.

« Vilou vilà ! Dernière fois, juré. »

Et il s'éloigna, sautillant avec allégresse, laissant le blondinet planté devant l'entrée du magasin intégrer lentement toutes les sensations procurées par le baiser.

Les intégrer lentement et avec fureur.

Il cligna des yeux, pivota brusquement et rentra dans la boutique d'un pas aussi furieux que décidé, se dirigeant vers les cabines d'essayage dans le but inébranlable d'en déloger Léolio, après tout c'était de sa faute, _ça _ne se serait certainement jamais passé s'ils n'étaient pas restés aussi longtemps ici.

Le jeune homme était d'ailleurs occupé à passer une quinzième veste – depuis le départ de Kurapika, lorsqu'il le vit arriver.

« Ah ! T'étais où ? Regarde, cette couleur me va bien, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

Le kuruta s'arrêta et examina l'abominable vert boueux qui donnait à la pauvre veste l'allure d'avoir été trempée pendant plusieurs semaines dans une tranchée pleine d'eau croupie.

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Après tout, Léolio avait beau être un imbécile de premier ordre, un idiot pour lequel les mots finesse et subtilité faisaient partie d'un langage tout droit sorti d'une autre galaxie, un baka courant les filles et n'ayant absolument aucun véritable sens de l'esthétique – malgré ce qu'il en disait et pensait –, il n'en restait pas moins ce bon vieux Léolio sur lequel on pouvait toujours compter – et qui n'irait jamais lui faire une déclaration d'amour stupide à claire et haute voix et dans un lieu publique.

Le bon vieux Léolio acheva de boutonner sa veste et releva la tête, surprenant le sourire de son blond ami.

Kurapika souriait. Et il était merveilleusement beau, quant il souriait. On avait envie de le voir sourire ainsi pour l'éternité, de combler ces beaux yeux d'un bonheur destiné à ne jamais s'éteindre, de détruire tout ce qui dans un monde ou dans un autre serait susceptible de l'attrister un tant soit peu, de faire de sa vie un océan de tendresse, de...

« Kurapika, je suis amoureux de toi. »

Ah ? Tiens. Flûte. Là, il ne souriait plus.

Contrairement au blondinet, le jeune homme n'eut pas le temps d'apercevoir un vendeur – ayant manifestement assisté à la précédente déclaration de Kirua – se tourner vers eux en écarquillant les yeux et en se mordant l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas éclater de rire, que la main du merveilleux-quant-il-souriait-Kuruta entrait violemment en contact avec sa joue gauche.

Le jeune homme fut projeté contre le mur de la cabine (le client dans celle d'à côté cru vaguement à un tremblement de terre), chut sur le sol, et fixa son ami-décidément-pas-du-tout-merveilleux-quant-il-était-en-colère d'un air un peu hébété.

« ...Que ? ...Je ? »

Kurapika pointa un doigt vers lui, fulminant, de la vapeur lui sortant presque des oreilles.

« Vous vous êtes donné le mot pour me ridiculiser, c'est ça ? Hein ? »

Il le fixa un instant en silence, la fureur rentrée bouillonnant dans son regard incitant prudemment Léolio à ne pas faire le moindre geste et à ne pas dire le moindre mot – il se demanda un instant s'il ne ferait pas tout aussi bien de s'empêcher de respirer jusqu'à l'asphyxie, ça pourrait peut-être le calmer, après tout.

Un ange passa.

Le blondinet tourna les talons et sortit de la boutique à grands pas, se noyant dans la foule des passants.

Le vendeur laissa échapper un petit rire discret et aider Léolio à retrouver une position un peu plus verticale.

« Il faut dire que vous n'y avait pas été de la manière la plus subtile qui soit, tous les deux... (Heu, vous pouvez respirez, maintenant...) »

« Vous... Vous pensez que j'aurais dû lui dire autrement ? »

« ...Je parlais de la plaisanterie que vous lui avez faîte. »

Léolio fronça les sourcils. Avisant sa perplexité, l'homme écarquilla les yeux, réalisant lentement.

« Oh ! Vous voulez dire que...? »

Le jeune médecin fixa l'indexe pointé sur lui d'un regard totalement dénué de compréhension.

« ...Oui. Bref. Vous prenez cet ensemble ? »

Léolio hocha la tête, se baissa pour ramasser sa propre veste abandonnée dans un coin, y chercha sa carte de crédit, et, pour une raison obscure, ne la trouva pas.

Il sortit du magasin la tête basse, sans nouveau costume, et sans Kurapika.

* * *

Je ne suis pas gentille avec Léolio... Pourtant je l'aime bien... T.T° 


	12. Chocolats à la menthe

Et on revient à une longueur de chapitre un peu plus normale... Cela dit, je ne sais pas si je vais être capable de m'y tenir...

* * *

Le couteau de cuisine s'abattit sur les innocentes carottes avec violence. Plusieurs fois de suite, jusqu'à ce que les végétaux soient réduits en lamelles pouvant rivaliser de maigreur avec les mannequins de pub pour produits diététiques. 

Kurapika contempla le produit de son travail, une lueur défaitiste au fond des yeux. Il avait épuisé la réserve, et impossible de continuer à les tailler sans risquer de les réduire en poudre. Il allait devoir chercher de nouvelles victimes sur lesquelles faire passer sa colère.

Car il n'allait quant même pas éviter Kirua jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Ou de ceux de l'adolescent. Il n'avait aucune raison de l'éviter.

Et il n'avait donc aucune raison de penser qu'il n'allait quant même pas l'éviter jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Aucune.

En conséquence, il n'avait donc non plus aucune raison de triturer gratuitement de pauvres légumes sans défenses. Il pouvait donc reposer cette betterave en toute tranquillité d'esprit.

SHLACK, fit le couteau en séparant la betterave en deux parties asymétriques.

« Bah ? Tu prépares déjà le repas de ce soir ? Il est trois heures... »

Le blondinet ferma les yeux. Longuement.

« ... Pas vraiment. Je suis simplement inquiet pour Léolio. Il passe le rattrapage demain, et il n'a pas vraiment l'air préoccupé par ses révisions. J'ai l'impression qu'il a la tête ailleurs, » mentit-il dans un mince filet de voix.

De toute façon ce n'était pas un mensonge. Il n'était pas gêné vis à vis de Kirua, donc il n'avait pas besoin de mentir. Et s'il pouvait se trouver en colère, c'était bel et bien parce que Léolio ne travaillait pas. En tout cas ce n'était pas contre lui-même.

« C'est vrai ? T'es inquiet pour Léolio ? »

Dans la voix de l'assassin semblait poindre une note de regret. De déception.

Kurapika fronça les sourcils, mais préféra se préoccuper du végétal violacé qui tremblait devant ses yeux.

« Oui, » répondit-il néanmoins d'une voix plus tranchante que son ustensile de cuisine.

Le visage de Kirua se superposa à la vision du légume guillotiné. Un air interrogateur sur la figure, ses merveilleux yeux d'agathe à demi fermés, ses lèvres sensuelles légèrement entrouvertes en un semblant de sourire espiègle, sa peau d'ivoire si douce reflétant les rayons ambrés du soleil qui tombaient de la fenêtre, près d'eux...

Le tout à deux centimètres grand maximum de son propre visage.

Le blondinet déglutit et ravala toutes les métaphores qui tentaient de continuer à parasiter son esprit.

« T'es sûr ? » murmura le jeune assassin avec amusement.

Oui. Bien sûr qu'il en était sûr.

Il suffisait juste de ne pas se rapprocher. Ne surtout pas se rapprocher. Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il se rapprocherait ? Il n'allait pas se rapprocher. Il ne se rapprocherait pas, parce que cela voudrait dire qu'il n'était pas sûr. Et il était sûr. Il n'allait donc pas se rapprocher.

Il se rapprocha.

Il sentit un instant le souffle du Zoldyck brûler la peau de ses lèvres. Un instant qui s'éternisa un peu. Trop.

Il attendit. Et finit par se reculer, les joues légèrement rosées, tentant difficilement de se convaincre qu'il n'avait eut l'impression de se rapprocher que par un puissant effet d'optique.

« ...Oui, je suis sûr, » marmonna t-il indistinctement en détournant le regard d'un jeune assassin qui fixait avec fascination un point dans son dos.

Il se détourna complètement pour pouvoir jeter un coup d'œil au point en question.

Kirua pointa un doigt vainqueur en direction du placard auquel ils tournaient le dos.

« AHA ! Mais bien sûr ! C'est _là_ que je l'ai rangé ! Mon paquet de chocolats à la menthe. »

« ...Oh. »

« Oui. »

« Dîtes, vous avez parlé de chocolats ? Parce que j'ai comme un peu petit creux, là, je pourrais pas vous en piquer u... »

« **TOI, TRAVAILLE ! **»

Le hurlement de Kurapika résonna lourdement dans toute la maisonnée. Trois étages plus haut, dans le grenier, Gon sursauta violemment, lâchant l'antique et gigantesque boîte de bonbons en fer qu'il venait de dénicher au fond d'une malle poussiéreuse.

Plus bas, Léolio se tassa sur lui-même et battit prudemment en retraite.

Le blondinet se tourna vers Kirua.

Vers l'endroit où se tenait encore Kirua quelques minutes auparavant.

Kirua qui franchissait actuellement l'escalier quatre à quatre, son trophée tendrement serré dans sa main droite.

* * *

« JE L'AI RETROUVE ! Il était dans le placard. » 

Gon donna un dernier et énergique coup de manche pour dépoussiérer la Boîte, et accorda un éblouissant sourire à son meilleur ami.

« On va les mettre là-dedans, » dit-il en La désignant du regard.

Kirua La vit. Et tomba à genoux.

« ... Qu... Quelle merveille... ! » articula t-il dans un rauquement d'admiration.

« Pas vrai qu'Elle est jolie ? Je suis tombé dessus complètement par hasard... »

« Elle n'est pas jolie, Elle est _énorme_ ! Et d'une beauté à vous arracher les yeux hors des orbites... »

« Ça représente quoi, les dessins dessus ? »

« ... Des volutes ? »

« Je croyais que c'était une ville... Vue de haut, la nuit... »

« C'est pas un champ de bataille ? »

« Heu... En y réfléchissant, ça me fait penser à... Des canards... A part les couleurs, bien sûr... »

« Une galaxie, plutôt ? »

« ... »

« ... »

« ... Alors, il était où ? »

« Dans le placard de la cuisine. »

« Bah, c'était pas là qu'il était sensé être, au départ ? »

« Si, c'est pour ça que j'avais pas regardé avant. Mais je me suis rappelé que c'était _moi _qui l'avais rangé. »

« Oh. Et Kurapika était aussi dans la cuisine ? »

« ... Comment t'a deviné ? »

Gon soupira.

« Je l'ai entendu hurler, tout à l'heure. Je suppose que c'est parce que tu l'as encore embêté. »

Nul besoin de préciser ce que Gon entendait par « embêter ».

Grand sourire.

« Ben non, même pas, figure toi ! Il criait après Léolio, parce qu'il révisait pas. »

L'adolescent brun écarquilla les yeux.

« Ah... Ah bon ? Tu l'as pas embêté ? T'es sûr ? »

« Bah oui, chuis sûr. En fait, ce qui s'est passé, c'est qu'on parlait tranquillement tous les deux, et puis je me suis rapproché – je crois... De toute façon ça pouvait être que moi, et puis soudain j'ai vu le placard derrière lui, et je me suis rappelé que c'était là que... »

Il s'interrompit, son visage figé en une expression d'incrédulité horrifiée.

« Mais... Mais c'est vrai ! _Je ne l'ai pas embêté... !_ »

C'était atroce. Il avait loupé une occasion en or. Le blondinet allait croire qu'il se relâchait. Ou pire, qu'il _guérissait_. Ou encore _qu'il tenait sa promesse..._

Il sauta sur ses pieds.

« Heu... Kirua ? »

« Range les bonbons. Faut que je me rattrape. »

Et il se rua vers l'escalier, abandonnant Gon en compagnie de la Boîte et des chocolats à la menthe.

Le jeune hunter soupira. L'obsession de son ami pour Kurapika commençait sérieusement à l'_agacer_.

* * *

« Mais... Tu sais tout par cœur ! » 

Kurapika glissa un regard éberlué de l'encyclopédie à son meilleur ami.

« Mais bien sûr. Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Que j'allais me tourner les pouces ? Alors que j'ai un examen à passer ? Pour qui est-ce que tu me prends ? »

« Mais je ne t'ais pas vu travailler une seule fois... ! »

« Ça fait longtemps que je travaille, tu sais. Et puis ce n'est pas pour rien que je veux devenir médecin ; j'ai des prédispositions. Ça me rentre tout seul dans la tête, ces choses-là. »

Le merveilleux sourire qui illumina le beau visage du blondinet compensa largement les trois dernières nuits blanches que Léolio avait passé à réviser en cachette sous sa couverture.

« Et bien bravo, je suis fier de toi ! »

_Il est fier de moi !_

Le jeune homme dû faire un effort sans précédent pour masquer les flots de sang qui tentaient implacablement de prendre le contrôle de ses joues.

« Ah, heu... N'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui ! »

Le blondinet s'assit près de son ami et lui passa gentiment un bras autour des épaules.

« Cette fois-ci, aucune raison que tu le rates. Tu vas voir ce que je te dis, tu vas leur en mettre plein la vue. »

« 'rci, c'est gentil... » articula difficilement le très-probablement-futur-médecin, un peu trop conscient de la présence du Kuruta presque tout contre lui.

Kurapika posa la tête sur son épaule, observant pensivement la campagne qui bruissait par la fenêtre. Il avait du mal à imaginer son meilleur ami en blouse blanche... Non, en fait il avait simplement du mal à imaginer que Léolio réussisse ENFIN à obtenir son diplôme de médecine.

L'objet de ses pensées déglutit, prenant garde à ne pas faire bouger un seul fil de son pull.

Le moment était peut-être venu de réitérer sa déclaration ?

Quitte à ruiner le moment en question ?

... Non, ça n'en valait pas la peine.

Mais Kurapika semblait en bonne disposition d'esprit, et c'était rare.

... Très rare.

Il toussa.

« Kurapika, je... »

« EH ! ESPÈCE DE SALAUD, C'EST DE LA TRICHE, ÇA ! »

Le blondinet se redressa avec vivacité.

Léolio tenta de trancher l'intrus en deux d'un seul mais efficace regard. Enfin, pas si efficace que ça.

« On ne profite pas de ce genre de moments romantiques. »

« ... »

« ... »

Le Kuruta cligna des yeux.

« Qu... Quoi ? Roman... ? »

« Qu'est-ce que ta tête faisait sur son épaule ? Et préviens-la qu'elle a intérêt à avoir un bon alibi. »

« Ma tête... Kirua, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

« Il délire. T'occupe. »

« Je ne délire pas ! Je... Oh, et puis... »

Il se pencha et, plaquant une main désagréable dans le visage de l'étudiant pour l'écarter et saisissant le col du blondinet de l'autre pour l'obliger à se rapprocher, il happa ses lèvres avec un plaisir évident.

Un instant de silence passa.

Léolio rejeta brutalement la main qui lui écrasait le nez, et put contempler à loisir – quoiqu'il s'en serait sans doute fort bien passé – le baiser langoureux de ses deux amis, Kurapika ne semblant pas encore faire mine de repousser son assaillant.

Léolio attendit.

Le bisou se prolongea.

Kurapika ferma les yeux.

... Léolio bondit et les sépara avec férocité.

Silence.

Le jeune Kuruta cligna des yeux, avala goulûment une gorgée d'air et adressa un léger sourire contrit à son meilleur ami.

« Heu... Merci. »

« ... »

« Il m'a eut par surprise. »

« ... Ah. »

« Oui. »

Ils se tournèrent vers l'adolescent gargantuesquement souriant qui leur faisait face. Qui se tourna lui-même vers la table du salon.

Il la pointa du doigt.

« Ici, » annonça t-il avec grandeur, « trônera bientôt la huitième merveille du monde. »

Léolio et Kurapika se jetèrent un regard inquiet.

« ... Quoi ? »

Grand sourire.

« Vous verrez. »

Et de se pencher à nouveau vers sa friandise favorite – qui eut du mal à s'empêcher de se rapprocher de lui, mais cela personne ne s'en aperçut.

Même pas Kirua, qui gisait déjà de l'autre côté de la fenêtre, au beau milieu d'un océan de morceaux de verre brisé.

Kurapika tourna un visage surpris vers son aîné, furibond, debout près de lui.

« Eh bien... Même physiquement, tu t'améliores... »

Léolio eut un sourire dont la modestie était d'une sincérité douteuse.

* * *

Tsss, comment peut-on se laisser distraire d'un beau Kuruta bien consentant par de vulgaires chocolats à la menthe ? Tsss. /mord avec avidité dans un chocolat à l'orange/ 


	13. Le Petit Poucet

Hem. Je vous prie humblement de m'excuser... Ça va faire plus de trois semaines que ce chapitre est écrit... Et je n'avais toujours pas pris le temps de le taper...

Je ferais en sorte que ça ne se reproduise plus...

J'essaierai...

* * *

« Des fraises au miel d'orgeat... »

« Du chocolat au lait... »

« Du réglisse... »

« Des morceaux de banane confite... »

« Du chocolat noir... »

« Des nougats... »

« Des chewing-gums à l'ananas... »

« Du chocolat blanc... »

« Des lapinous en sucre rose... »

« ...Quoi ? Où ça ? »

« Là. »

« Ah. »

« Et puis, bien sûr, des lychees confits. Beaucoup de lychees confits. Un gros paquet. »

« Et des berlingots ? »

« Et des berlingots. »

La jeune boulangère, rayonnant d'une aura respirant le bonheur à plein nez, leur tendit leurs huit sacs bourrés de friandises, un large sourire étirant ses lèvres d'une oreille à l'autre.

« Ce sera tout pour la matinée, messieurs ? »

« Voui. Si y'en a pas assez, on repassera en fin de journée, » déclara Kirua en saisissant la moitié de leurs achats, laissant à Gon le soin de s'occuper de l'autre.

La jeune femme les observa sortir de sa boutique avec tendresse.

Ce qu'elle pouvait les apprécier, ces deux petits.

* * *

« Kirua. »

« Oui ? »

« Ça va La remplir ? »

« Parfaitement. Au centimètre cube. J'ai calculé. »

« Ah. Kirua... »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu crois que ça va leur plaire ? Je veux dire, à Léolio et Kurapika ? La Boîte ? »

« Bien sûr. »

« ... Mais... »

« Elle est si belle. »

« C'est vrai. »

* * *

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette horreur ? »

Sur le seuil du salon, un Kuruta pétrifié dardait un regard incrédule sur l'objet incongru et énorme qui imposait sa présence plus que volumineuse à la pauvre petite table basse.

Léolio risqua un œil par dessus l'épaule du blondinet.

« J'en sais rien. »

« C'est toi qui a fait ça ? »

« ... Quoi ? Mais non, voyons ! »

Long regard.

« Je te le jures ! Et puis d'abord, on ne sait même pas ce que c'est ! ... Ni ce que ça représente, d'ailleurs... »

Les yeux de Kurapika se reposèrent sur la... boîte... chose... cube.

« Les motifs... c'est... ce sont... des poissons volants ?

« Personellement... ça me fait penser à la bactérie de la pénicilline vue au microscope... »

« ... »

« ... »

« Des coquelicots ? »

« Une plage des Caraïbes ? »

« ... »

« ... »

« Heu... Hem. Bref. »

Kurapika se rapprocha de l'intrus(e ?) à grands pas.

« En tout cas c'est une boîte. »

Il la souleva.

Et la reposa immédiatement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« C'est lourd. »

Léolio ne put s'empêcher d'éclater d'un grand rire franc et joyeux. Comment ? Kurapika ? Hunter professionnel et garde du corps ? Kurapika, qui avait tué l'un des membres de la Brigade Fantôme, le groupe d'assassins le plus redouté de tous les temps ? Ce Kurapika là n'était pas capable de soulever une vulgaire boîte en aluminium (?) ?

Tss. Ridiculle. Lui-même en était capable.

Il écarta le blondinet, saisit la boîte, la souleva d'un millième de millimètre et la reposa immédiatement.

« Mmh. Je m'en doutais, que c'était très lourd. »

« Tu vois. Au lieu de t'esclaffer comme un abruti fini. »

« Je ne suis pas un abruti fini. »

« Oh, si. »

« Ben prouve-le. Non. C'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. »

« Tu l'es. »

Kurapika détacha sa montre et la lui brandit sous le nez.

« Quoi ? »

« Quelle heure est-il ? »

« Trois heures moins dix. Pourquoi ? »

« Tu vois. Tu es définitivement un abruti fini. »

« Quoi, mais pourq... »

Un éclair d'intelligence zébra soudainement l'esprit du jeune médecin.

« MERDE, » hurla t-il en se précipitant dans le vestibule, en enfilant une veste à la hâte, en se ruant dehors et en se jetant dans le premier taxi venu pour arriver à l'heure à son examen de rattrapage.

Une fois seul, Kurapika retira le loquet qui verrouillait la chose et en souleva le couvercle, observant avec inquiétude son contenu gorgé de sucre.

La note du dentiste, elle, allait être salée.

Il y en avait vraiment, vraiment beaucoup.

Et Kirua l'ignorait depuis hier après-midi ; il n'avait rien tenté à son encontre.

C'était assez vexant.

* * *

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH ! »

Kirua agrippa douloureusement la poignée de la porte, ses muscles se contractant d'horreur sous la vision cataclysmique qui s'étalait sous ses yeux.

On avait touché à la Boîte.

Dramatiquement renversée sur le flanc, elle gisait, impudiquement ouverte telle une nymphe dont on aurait arraché la toge immaculée, sur la petite table basse du salon.

C'était un blasphème. Une marque d'irrespect pur et simple.

Livide, tremblant d'indignation, l'adolescent se rapprocha lentement du carnage.

Le précieux contenu de la victime était éparpillé sur la surface vitrée de la table. Un océan de papiers brillants et de sucre cristallisé cascadait jusque sur le sol ; le trésor divin que Gon et lui-même avaient respectueusement réuni à peine quelques heures auparavant tapissait un plancher souillé par les pieds de vulgaires êtres humains.

Il s'empressa de relever la boîte et de la re-remplir.

Ce fut au moment où, alors qu'il soufflait méticuleusement sur un chamallow à l'abricot pour en retirer la moindre petite parcelle de poussière susceptible de s'y trouver, qu'une légère étincelle vert fluo macula le coin droit de sa vision.

Il releva la tête, surpris.

C'était un berlingot. Reposant sur le seuil du salon, il semblait le dévisager avec patience.

Kirua compris aussitôt que le morceau de sucre cherchait à lui dire quelque chose.

Il souffla une dernière fois sur le chamallow et le remit dans la boîte, avant de se lever et d'aller à la rencontre du bonbon vert.

Il le saisit et le souleva respectueusement, le faisant rouler au creux de sa paume.

Il attendit que la communication s'établisse.

Elle s'établit... Et de puissantes ondes lui firent lever la tête.

Sur l'escalier, à quelques pas de là. Troisième marche.

Un carambar au caramel.

Kirua se jeta pratiquement dessus, recueillant avec tendresse le pauvre hère dans son giron.

Un pressentiment l'incita à scruter les marches supérieures.

Au sommet de l'escalier.

Une sucette au citron.

Le jeune assassin s'empressa d'aller sauver la malheureuse.

Et puis.

Encore plus loin.

Dans le couloir.

Du côté des chambres.

Un lapinou en sucre rose.

...Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond dans cette maison.

Car ce n'était pas fini.

Cinq pas plus loin, faisant le pied de grue devant la chambre de Kurapika, un chocolat à la menthe le défiait du regard.

Les chocolats à la menthe ne sont pas sensées défier quiconque du regard, précisons-le.

Et pourtant ! Kirua se sentait défié. Une impression trouble et difficilement décelable, confuse, qui semblait vouloir l'attirer comme s'il venait d'être pêché à la ligne...

Il se devait de ramasser le chocolat et d'entrer dans la chambre de Kurapika.

Ce qu'il se décida de faire.

* * *

Et il eut raison de le faire.

Car, derrière la porte du blondinet, reposait une pile de chewing-gums vanille fraise.

Il s'en empara avidement.

Et puis, il tilta.

Il venait de trouver des bonbons sur le parquet de la chambre de Kurapika.

Ce qui ne pouvait impliquer qu'une seule et unique chose.

L'univers venait de basculer dans l'anormalité.

L'adolescent releva lentement les yeux.

Son souffle se figea face au spectacle qui s'épanouissait sous son regard émerveillé.

...La silhouette élégante du Kuruta se découpait contre les rayons matinaux du soleil qui, cristallins, l'enveloppaient d'une douce aura couleur de miel, le rendant irrésistiblement attirant...

Kurapika, assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, lui jeta un léger coup d'œil et fit mine d'être plongé dans le bouquin qu'il tenait à la main.

« LYCHEEEEEEEEE ! BONBOOOOOOOOOON ! » s'écria le jeune Zoldyck en oubliant instantanément et les bonbons qu'il tenait à la main, et le fait étrange qu'ils l'aient mené jusqu'ici, et celui encore plus étrange que le Kuruta se soit tourné vers lui en souriant victorieusement et en lui ouvrant grand les bras, et la présence de Gon sur le pas de la chambre, pour se jeter sur son blondinet favori et ne plus penser qu'à ses lèvres délicieuse et leur goût tellement...

... lychiien.

Gon crissa des dents.

Non, sérieusement.

Ça commençait à bien faire.

Il s'était juste approché de Kirua pour lui demander des explications sur un jeu vidéo, et voilà qu'il s'empressait aussitôt de se jeter sur le Kuruta.

Gon n'avait rien contre Kurapika. A contraire, il l'adorait.

Seulement il n'appréciait pas trop qu'on monopolise son meilleur ami.


	14. Bouquet de roses et gâteau dans le frigo

Pendant les vacances, j'ai mangé des lychees – beaucoup. Ça faisait très longtemps que je n'en avais pas mangé, et j'avais presque oublié le goût.

… Mes pensées étant des petites choses assez peu logiques dans leurs enchaînements, j'en suis venu à penser à cette fic. Et je me suis dit : tiens ! Au fait... Depuis combien de temps j'ai rien posté, moi ? ... J'ai donc essuyé le jus poisseux sur mes doigts et suis allée me planter devant mon écran, direction le site. Et là, j'ai compté les mois qui avaient passé depuis le dernier chapitre.

Je me suis dit : oulàh. Et j'ai eu honte. Sérieusement.

Mais j'ai une très bonne excuse, hein ! Mon poisson rouge avait mangé mon brouillon. (Et ne dites pas que ce n'est pas crédible sous prétexte que je n'ai pas de poisson rouge.)

°s'aplatit le nez dans la poussière pour se faire pardonner° (Mouais, le pire, c'est que ça doit faire un an que ce chapitre est fini (Aaah ! _Pardon !_ é.è) ; et comme j'ai un peu changé de façon d'écrire depuis, il ne me satisfait plus vraiment et… mais… oui, nan, mais je sais que si je devais vraiment le reprendre il faudrait trois mois de plus, alors… T.T)

oxoxoxo

chapitre 14 : _Bouquet de roses et gâteau dans le frigo_

oxoxoxo

Les derniers rayons du soleil frôlaient le haut des toits, baignant les tuiles rougeâtres d'une douce lueur de miel et incitant les derniers passants qui traînaient dans la rue d'un pas monotone à rentrer chez eux se vautrer dans leur canapé et allumer leur télévision. Parmi eux, Léolio marchait d'une légèreté pleine d'allégresse, tentant de refouler le sourire éclatant de joie qui avait un peu trop tendance à vouloir se répandre sur ses lèvres et à le faire passer pour un imbécile heureux – ce qu'il n'était pas, quoi qu'en dise Kurapika.

Il était content. Vraiment.

Parce qu'il avait la sensation d'avoir raté son examen.

Et comme chacun le sait, lorsqu'on a la sensation d'avoir raté un examen, c'est qu'on l'a réussi – et vice versa, il en avait eu la preuve la fois précédente. Il était donc ravi d'avoir cette sensation de ratage complet, puisque cela signifiait qu'il allait être reçu à coup sûr. Il était aux anges : il avait réussi son examen.

Il pila au milieu du trottoir et plissa les yeux. Il y avait quelque chose qui le gênait.

Il avait l'impression d'avoir tout raté, ce qui lui donnait la certitude d'avoir tout réussi. Parce que quand on pense que tout s'est mal passé, c'est que tout s'est bien passé. Ce qui faisait qu'il croyait dur comme fer qu'il allait obtenir son diplôme. Et quand on croit dur comme fer qu'on a réussi, on se ramasse toujours une note désagréablement basse…

… Il reprit sa marche d'un pas incertain.

Perdu dans le tourbillon douloureux de ses pensées, il jeta un vague coup d'œil à la boutique de fleurs qu'il était en train de dépasser, observa avec neutralité Gon récupérer un énorme bouquet de roses rouges derrière la vitrine, continua de quelques pas, hésita, fit demi-tour, et freina net, pour la deuxième fois, devant Gon qui sortait du magasin.

Ou du moins devant l'énorme boule foisonnante et écarlate que le jeune hunter peinait à contenir entre ses deux bras.

Sa vision étant obscurément réduite à un état floral, Gon ne vit pas son aîné planté devant lui et rentra dedans.

Il extirpa une main de l'entremêlement épineux, et tâta avec prudence le veston de Léolio, se demandant quelle était la nature de l'obstacle qui lui barrait la route.

« Gon ? »

Deux prunelles noisette émergèrent difficilement de l'océan de pétales carmins et se posèrent sur le peut-être-et-avec-un-peu-de-chance-futur-médecin-si-la-sensation-qu'il-avait-bien-tout-raté-se-confirmait-dans-la-journée.

« Pffréolio ? »

Les cordes vocales de Gon semblaient lutter contre une sournoise invasion végétale.

« … Tu… Heu… heu… »

L'étudiant s'interrompit, cherchant la question la plus propice à poser.

« Heu… Hum. Les fleurs, c'est pour… pour… »

_Pour qui ? Pour qui ???_

« … quoi faire ? »

« Nfé pour Kfurafpikfa. Nff. »

« … Hein ? »

Il avait dû mal comprendre.

« Pfff… Pffnhpf… »

La seconde qui suivit, Léolio se retrouvait encombré d'un énorme bouquet de fleurs et observait Gon qui, à genoux par terre, crachait les vilains pétales qui avaient envahi sa bouche.

« C'est pour Kurapika ! » répéta t-il.

« … Hein ? »

oxoxoxo

Kurapika faisait la cuisine.

Il faisait toujours la cuisine.

Pas parce que, contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait croire, ses compagnons l'avaient injustement relégué à cette tâche ingrate ; non. Pour dire la vérité, c'était parce qu'il n'avait aucune confiance dans les talents culinaires de ses trois amis. Encore moins qu'eux-mêmes. (Kirua n'était pas si nul que ça en la matière, mais il semblait ne pas avoir compris qu'un régime alimentaire ne se base pas uniquement sur le sucre.)

Il faisait donc la cuisine. Plus précisément, il faisait…

… un gâteau.

A la meringue.

Avec des fraises au caramel.

Et des petits morceaux de sucre d'orge saupoudrés un peu partout.

Pas parce qu'il avait entendu Kirua dire qu'il aimait ce genre de gâteau la veille, non. Quelle idée absurde.

Il le faisait parce que… parce que…

… parce que…

Pour essayer. Comme ça.

Ce qui fit qu'il n'était pas dans le salon lorsque Gon et Léolio y pénétrèrent.

oxoxoxo

Kirua releva vaguement les yeux de la bande dessinée qu'il était en train de feuilleter et les y replongea aussitôt. Avant de se hâter de les relever.

Une chose grosse, ronde et rouge lui faisait face. Il tendit le cou et vit Léolio qui, un peu en retrait, les mains dans les poches et les yeux plissés, articulait des mots ne daignant pas atteindre le domaine de l'audible. Un peu comme s'il réfléchissait à quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Ou à admettre.

« Heu ? » murmura le jeune garçon.

Il reporta son attention sur la chose rouge.

A moins qu'il ne s'agisse d'une nouvelle espèce végétale – des roses, c'était des roses, venait-il de remarquer – capable de lutter contre la gravité, quelqu'un devait être en train de la porter.

Le jeune assassin introduisit une main prudente dans le bouquet et en tâta l'intérieur. Qui n'était pas constitué uniquement de feuilles, d'épines et de pétales puisqu'il y rencontra un visage.

Souriant, constata t-il.

Pourvu que ce soit celui du porteur et pas du bouquet lui-même.

Il retira sa main – les végétaux ne sont pas encore connus pour apprécier la chair humaine, mais prudence est mère de sûreté (et de survie).

Gon s'extirpa du bouquet et le déposa précautionneusement sur le canapé, ce qui obligea Kirua à se lever et à dégager ses bandes dessinées pour lui faire de la place.

« Gon ? Heu… Tu fais dans le fleurisme, maintenant ? »

Le jeune homme se tourna vers lui et le gratifia d'un sourire éclatant et d'un regard brillant.

« C'est pour la personne la plus chère à mon cœur ! » s'écria t-il d'une voix enjouée.

« … Ah ? »

Kirua glissa un regard interrogateur du côté de Léolio. Peine perdue, le jeune homme semblait détaché de la situation, toujours plongé dans des pensées qui devaient avoir quelque chose de questions existentielles sans réponses.

Les yeux de Kirua se tournèrent à nouveau vers Gon, luisants de suspicion.

« Alors ça c'est gentil, Gon… Mais… Tu vois… J'aurais préféré un paquet de chewing-gums. »

Sourire et yeux noisette pétillants.

« Mais c'est pas pour toi, Kirua. »

Kirua cligna des yeux. Interloqué.

« Oh ? Et comment tu vas envoyer ça à ta tante ? »

« C'est pas pour Mito non plus. »

Le jeune assassin sentit une affreuse grimace tenter de prendre le contrôle de ses lèvres.

Cette conversation ne lui plaisait pas.

« Je trouve ça mesquin de ta part de ne pas me l'avoir présentée, Gon. J'espère sérieusement qu'elle en vaut la peine. »

« … Hein ? Qui ça ? »

« Ta copine. »

« Mais j'ai pas de copine, Kirua. »

« … C'est pour qui, alors ? »

Grand grand grand sourire.

« Pour la personne la plus chère à mon cœur ! »

« Oui, mais c'est qu – »

« C'est Kurapika ! »

« – … Hein ? »

oxoxoxo

La cuisine baignait dans une atmosphère sourde, tendue, tissée d'un silence qui n'était troublé que par les petits bruits secs de l'horloge murale.

Installés de part et d'autre de la petite table carrelée, Kirua et Léolio fixaient leurs chocolats chauds les yeux plissés. Sur leurs fronts se reflétaient les tiraillements douloureux de leurs esprits.

Les chocolats chauds, eux, refroidissaient.

Kirua fut le premier à esquisser un petit geste de la main, où toute son incertitude semblait s'être concentrée. Il leva les yeux vers Léolio, hésitant ; il est des domaines dans lesquels il est toujours gênant de s'aventurer à plus d'une personne.

La question de l'orientation sexuelle de votre meilleur ami, par exemple.

« Heu… »

Dans le silence qui régnait, sa voix lui donna l'impression de s'amplifier démesurément, de rebondir contre les murs et le buffet, de pulvériser le cliquettement de l'horloge, de lui revenir dessus à la façon d'un boomerang lancé à pleine vitesse et de résonner contre les parois de son crâne avec plus d'ardeur qu'une manifestation de sonneurs de gong.

Il s'empressa se refermer la bouche.

Et opta pour une petite toux discrète.

Pas de réponse.

« Heu… » tenta t-il une deuxième fois.

« Il y a une mouche dans mon chocolat. »

« … Ah ? Une mouche ? C'est dingue, ça ! »

« C'est ce que je me suis dit. Je ne l'ai même pas vue venir... »

« C'est vicieux, ces petites bêtes-là. »

« Y'a pas plus vicieux. »

« C'est quel genre, de mouches ? »

« Je n'sais pas. Ça fait comme un point noir. Le genre à tomber dans du chocolat chaud, je suppose… »

« Mmh. Je vois. »

« Dans du chocolat chaud froid. »

« Oui. Evidemment. »

« Je pense que ce n'est pas le même genre qui tombe dans du chocolat chaud chaud. »

« Sans doute que non. »

Comme il était doux de parler de mouches lorsqu'on aurait dû parler d'orientation sexuelle.

Léolio se leva et alla vider son verre dans l'évier.

Kirua fixa son dos, réfléchissant à la prochaine réplique mouchaire qu'il pourrait bien lancer.

Le dos de Léolio anéantit ses profondes réflexions en lui demandant s'il pensait que Gon était gay.

Kirua cligna des yeux. Mais, mais non, qu'est-ce qu'il lui sortait, là ! Ils étaient en train de parler de mouches !

« Heu… Ben… Ben… Jusque là il m'en avait jamais donné l'impression, en tout cas… »

Le jeune sans-doute-futur-médecin-gardons-espoir soupira et se traîna jusqu'à la table.

« Ce n'est pas normal, » grommela t-il en s'affalant sur sa chaise. « Un jeune homme de son âge… Il devrait s'intéresser aux filles, pas aux garçons… »

« C'est sûr… C'est vraiment inquiétant… »

« Sans être homophobe, il faut quand même avouer que c'est plus _normal_ d'être attiré par le sexe opposé. »

« Tout à fait. L'homosexualité, c'est… C'est pas grave, mais c'est pas franchement normal non plus. Surtout pour un adolescent comme Gon ! Je suis inquiet pour lui, moi… »

« Moi aussi. Je me demande ce qui lui prend. C'est pas toi qui irais courir après un garçon. »

« Nan, ça c'est sûr. Toi non plus. »

Il y eut un instant de flottement.

« Oui, heu, enfin, Kurapika c'est pas la même chose. »

« Non. Pas du tout. Kurapika, c'est, heu… c'est Kurapika. Voilà. »

« Exactement. »

« Ça explique tout. »

« Tout à fait. »

« Si c'était de Kurapika que Gon était amoureux, je comprendrais. »

« Oui. Moi aussi. »

Il y eut un nouvel instant de flottement.

« Oui, mais enfin, c'est Goooon ! » s'étrangla Kirua, à bout d'argument. « Il peut pas… Pas avec Kurapika ! »

« Non, c'est sûr, on est déjà deux dans la course, c'est suffisant. »

« … Hein ? Je parle pas de ça, je parle de la santé et de l'avenir de Gon. »

« … Heu. Oui. Bien sûr. Pardon, Kirua. »

Silence.

Le jeune assassin plaqua ses deux mains sur la table dans un geste d'une violence extrême, le visage déformé par la fureur.

« JE NE LUI PERMETTRAIS PAS DE S'APPROCHER DE KURAPIKA ! »

« Vous parlez de moi ? »

Léolio et Kirua s'abîmèrent dans la contemplation intensive du chocolat de ce dernier.

Sur le pas de la cuisine, Kurapika haussa un sourcil, puis les épaules, avant de se diriger vers le frigo et de l'ouvrir. Il était persuadé de ne retrouver que des miettes du gâteau préparé ce matin.

Il était intact.

Sa main se contracta sur la poignée du frigo.

Le regard glacé, il se dirigea vers ses deux amis et colla une main sur le front de Kirua

« … Heu ? »

« Tu as de la fièvre, Kirua ? »

« … heu ? N-non… »

« Ah bon ? J'aurais cru. »

Léolio toussa.

« Tu n'as pas l'air content, Kurapika… »

« Je ne vois pas ce qui te fait dire ça, » répliqua le blondinet d'une vois cinglante.

Il planta son regard dans celui de leur cadet.

« Il y a un gâteau dans le frigo, alors défense formelle d'y toucher. J'espère que c'est clair, » ajouta t-il avant de quitter la pièce.

Si dans une heure le gâteau était toujours intact, il serait horriblement vexé.

oxoxoxo

« Kurapika… »

L'interpellé leva les yeux de son livre de cuisine.

« Oui ? »

« C'est à propos de Kirua, » enchaîna Gon. « Il m'a dit : J'ai mangé le gâteau dans le frigo, dis-le à Kurapika pendant que je vais faire un tour, comme ça il aura le temps de se calmer avant que je revienne. Donc voilà. Je te le dis. »

« Oh. D'accord. Merci beaucoup. »

« Tu es en colère ? »

« Oh. Oui. Oui oui. Très en colère. »

Kirua avait mangé le gâteau dans le frigo. Le vilain petit chenapan.

Est-ce qu'il aimait les charlottes à la poire et au chocolat ?

Gon octroya à son ami un long regard dont la naïveté avait subitement disparu. Kurapika en aurait eu de déplaisants frissons s'il l'avait croisé, mais il était trop occupé à parfaire ses connaissances culinaires pour s'intéresser au jeune hunter.

« Kirua, il est énervant, hein ? »

Les pensées de Kurapika firent un rapide vol plané d'une marque de cacao à Gon puis à Kirua.

Qui ne l'avait pas encore embêté, aujourd'hui, soit dit en passant.

« Oui, il est énervant ; c'est même un bel euphémisme, que de dire ça . »

Gon ne s'attarda pas sur le sens du mot "euphémisme".

« Il est drôlement énervant. Il embête tout le monde. Ça finit par être lourd, des fois. »

Une ombre de doute dans le regard, Kurapika se tourna vers l'adolescent brun.

« Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? C'est ton meilleur ami, non ? »

Gon était à nouveau souriant, naïf et pétillant.

« Oui, c'est mon meilleur ami. Ça c'est sûr. C'est pour ça : moi j'ai l'habitude. Mais, toi, ça doit t'énerver, non ? »

Le blondinet plissa les yeux et scruta son ami, méfiant. Gon accentua un peu plus son air de joie et de naïveté.

« … Où est-ce que tu veux en venir ? »

« Ben, je sais que ça t'énerve, alors on pourrait trouver un moyen pour qu'il t'embête plus, tu crois pas ? »

Gon eut l'impression de voir une bulle de méfiance éclater dans les yeux clairs de Kurapika et s'éparpiller en milliers de petites étincelles de colère froide.

Il en conclut que Kurapika n'était pas d'accord avec sa proposition.

Le kuruta replongea d'ailleurs dans son livre de cuisine.

« C'est gentil de ta part, mais tu sais très bien que c'est impossible ; Kirua appartient à cette catégorie de catastrophes naturelles ambulantes (Gon aurait juré entendre de la tendresse dans la voix de son aîné) qui ne peuvent être domptées que par une autre catastrophe naturelle ambulante, plus puissante qu'elles. Ce que nous ne sommes pas. »

« Mais… »

« Laisse-moi tranquille. »

Quand une personne aussi polie et civilisée que Kurapika prononce cette phrase sur un ton aussi sec et tranchant à une personne aussi joyeuse et naïve que Gon, il est préférable d'obéir.

Pourtant Gon resta planté dans la cuisine, observant placidement Kurapika vérifier s'il restait de la farine.

Alors comme ça Monsieur-le-Blondinet refusait de coopérer au plan B.

Parfait.

Dans ce cas tant pis, grand retour au plan A, songea Gon en pensant au bouquet de roses qui patientait derrière la porte de la cuisine.

oxoxoxo

Kurapika était assis sur le canapé, les jambes croisées, les sourcils légèrement froncés, un livre ouvert abandonné près de lui, le regard mitigé de celui qui cherche à comprendre quelque chose dont il sait pertinemment qu'il n'y arrivera jamais.

Son champ de vision sur la fenêtre fraîchement réparée fit soudain place à un visage nacré, souriant et inversé.

Kirua, s'appuyant sur le dossier du canapé, s'était penché au-dessus de lui.

« Bah ? Tu lis même pas ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? T'es morose ? »

Il bondit légèrement et s'affala près du blondinet.

« Ou alors, c'est parce que tu m'en veux d'avoir mangé le gâteau ? »

Kurapika cligna des yeux et revint sur terre. Il tourna la tête vers son ami et le couvrit d'un long regard indéchiffrable, où il tenta vaguement de faire poindre de la colère et de l'indignation.

« Effectivement. Je t'avais pourtant dit de ne pas y toucher. Sale vaurien. »

Kirua le gratifia d'un gigantesque sourire, ravi du qualificatif ; Kurapika se détourna et se concentra pour donner un air d'ironie grinçante et furieuse à sa question.

« Et il était bon, ce gâteau ? »

« Délicieux ! Félicitation ! Tu es vraiment doué ! »

Mordillement de lèvres.

« … Et tu aimes ça, les poires et le chocolat ? »

« … heu ? Y'en avait, dans le gâteau ? »

« Non, mais, tu aimes ça, dis ? »

« Bah, c'est sucré, hein ! »

Ça répondait à la question.

« Parfait, » murmura le kuruta d'un air songeur.

Le sourire de Kirua s'agrandit encore un peu plus, si possible.

« Alors ça va mieux, hein ? »

Geste énervé de la part du kuruta.

« Non. Je pensais à Gon, figure-toi… »

Le bonheur pétillant de Kirua se mua aussitôt en un sentiment désagréable, qui alla titiller sa fierté de propriétaire d'une proie bien chargée de glucose.

La proie continua sur sa lancée.

« Tout à l'heure, il est venu me voir pour me dire que, heu… Tu avais mangé le gâteau ; très bien, on a discuté un peu, et il est parti ; mais… J'étais occupé, et je ne me suis pas rendu compte que… qu'il avait laissé un énorme bouquet de roses devant la porte avant de partir. »

Silence.

« Avec un petit mot : de la part de Gon, pour Kurapika, la personne la plus chère à son cœur. »

Kurapika se tut et attendit. Kirua pourrait sûrement lui expliquer les actes étranges de son meilleur ami.

Les éclaircissements de Kirua furent les suivants :

« De quoi est-ce que vous avez parlé ? »

Kurapika cligna des yeux, fixa son ami avec surprise, fut frappé par le regard dévastateur qui régnait sous les mèches argentées, se souvint de la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Gon, et se détourna en grommelant un vague :

« De tout et de rien, qu'est-ce qui te prend… »

« Ah oui ? De tout et de rien ? Et les roses ? Elles t'ont plu, les roses ? »

« Oui, dis, elles t'ont plu, les roses ? »

C'était Gon. Appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte du salon, un air joyeux, naïf et pétillant comme moulé sur la figure.

Kurapika le fixa longuement des yeux, incrédule et quelque peu hésitant sur la réponse à donner ; Kirua l'imita, mais encore plus longuement et avec encore plus d'insistance. Ce fut avec un air songeur que Kurapika remarqua l'étincelle haineuse qui flamboyait au fond des prunelles du jeune assassin.

« Mais oui, c'est ça !! Bien sûr, qu'elles lui ont plu, tes roses ! » cracha le jeune assassin à son meilleur ami, avant de se jeter sur le Kuruta et de l'embrasser fougueusement. C'était un peu comme si Gon voyait l'avertissement "propriété privée" clignoter au-dessus des cheveux de Kurapika.

Il haussa les épaules, alla chercher son argent de poche et retourna chez le fleuriste.

Kurapika, lui, avait compris quelque chose, et y réfléchissait sérieusement en passant ses bras autour du cou du jeune Zoldick.

oxoxoxo

_A suivre..._ (mais _non_, pas dans un an et demi.)


	15. L'amour est un bouquet de violettes

'voyez, que j'avais dit pas dans un an et demi ! n.n (Je tiens _toujours _mes promesses.) (… -.-')

* * *

Chapitre 15 : _L'amour est un bouquet de violettes_

oxoxoxo

C'était des jonquilles. Sans doute possible. Leurs pétales d'un jaune doucereux s'évadaient de longues feuilles vert tendre, comme des coupoles dorées émergeant des touffes verdoyantes d'une forêt vierge. Les nombreux calices étaient tournés vers Kurapika comme autant d'yeux cyclopéens arrachés à leurs propriétaires et réunis en un monstrueux bouquet.

Oui, c'était définitivement un bouquet de jonquilles.

Kurapika acheva d'ouvrir les yeux.

Fixa longuement les fleurs près de lui sur l'oreiller.

Et eut la désagréable sensation qu'elles le fixaient en retour. Il se leva rapidement, les déposa sur la table de nuit, et se dirigea vers la salle de bain d'un pas ensommeillé, réfléchissant aux circonstances dans lesquelles il allait pouvoir remercier Gon.

Il ouvrit la porte de la salle d'eau.

Il aimait bien les violettes. Enfin, non, on ne pouvait pas dire ça ; il ne s'était jamais posé la question de savoir s'il aimait les violettes ou pas. Mais bon. Il aurait vraiment fallu être de mauvaise foi pour dire que tous ces petits bouquets de violettes disséminés un peu partout dans la salle d'eau, ça ne faisait pas joli.

Le jeune homme se déshabilla en donnant l'ordre à son esprit sarcastique de museler ses commentaires, et se tourna vers le porte-manteau pour y accrocher son pyjama.

Très bien, songea t-il en avisant le gigantesque rosier grimpant qu'on avait difficilement installé sur un treuil et qui envahissait toute la surface du mur, peut-être que Gon exagérait quand même un tout petit peu.

... Et c'était avant d'avoir vu le bouquet de lys dans la cabine de douche.

oxoxoxo

Et avant d'être entré dans la cuisine.

Le kuruta posa un long regard indéchiffrable sur les énormes touffes de fleurs des champs qui envahissaient la table du petit déjeuner et ruisselaient sur le parquet, laissant à peine assez de place pour une tasse de café fumant et deux tartines beurrées. Le sourire d'une fleuriste bienheureuse flasha dans l'esprit de Kurapika.

Tout aussi souriant, Gon posait sur l'arrière-plan floral.

Le blond jeune homme risqua un coup d'œil du côté de l'étroit buffet où il avait pris l'habitude de préparer les repas. Comme il s'y attendait, Kirua et Léolio y étaient accoudés, en équilibre instable sur deux vieux tabourets, et faisaient de leur mieux pour que leur petit-déjeuner ne déborde pas de la mince bande carrelée.

Les regards qu'ils posaient sur Gon étaient aussi lumineux que le fond d'un terrier de taupe au fond d'une grotte au fond d'un précipice au fin fond du système solaire.

Le blondinet tenta de calculer mentalement l'espérance de vie de Gon s'il continuait sur cette voie-là.

L'adolescent l'interrompit dans ses pensées en accentuant son flamboyant sourire et en lui désignant l'océan de fleurs d'un petit geste de la main.

« C'est pour toi, Kurapika ! De ma part. »

Silence. Le blondinet cherchait une réponse.

« ... C'est pas grand chose, mais je serais très heureux que tu les acceptes, » ajouta l'adolescent pour bien marquer sa gentillesse et son amour.

Kurapika avisa le regard de Kirua, encore plus sombre qu'auparavant ; on aurait dit du concentré de carbone.

Le petit chenapan n'était pas content.

Lorsqu'il tourna de nouveau la tête vers Gon, c'était un sourire rayonnant de bonheur qui illuminait le visage du Kuruta.

« Oh, Gon ! » s'écria t-il, « Comme c'est gentil de ta part ! J'accepte avec plaisir ! »

Les regards de Kirua et de Léolio n'étaient plus seulement sombres ; ils étaient horrifiés.

Il n'y a rien de plus horrifiant que la vision de votre meilleur ami sautant au cou de votre autre meilleur ami et couvrant son visage de bisous mouillés, lorsque l'on sait que c'est un privilège qui vous était jusqu'à présent réservé.

Kirua fixa son chocolat chaud. Il était fumant.

Puis il fixa ses deux amis enlacés.

Et re-fixa son chocolat chaud.

Il hésitait.

Etait-il capable de gaspiller du chocolat chaud de cette manière-là ?

Léolio fut plus prompt et se précipita pour tirer Gon en arrière.

L'adolescent se sentit d'un coup projeté loin de la-personne-la-plus-chère-à-son-cœur, traîné par une poigne vigoureuse qui s'acharnait sur le col de son T-shirt. La porte du salon ne tarda pas à se refermer devant ses yeux peinés.

Kirua et Kurapika restèrent seuls dans la pièce.

Le blondinet s'essuya les joues avec sa manche, sans cesser d'observer Kirua. Il n'aimait pas trop le regard que le jeune assassin braquait sur lui par-dessus sa tasse de chocolat – toujours fumant.

« ... Kirua ? »

« J'aurais jamais cru ça de toi. »

« Ah ? »

« Je te faisais confiance, et toi... Ça m'écœure, tiens. »

« Ah… »

« Je pensais vraiment que tu me serais fidèle. »

« Ah. »

« Que tu fasses ça… Dans mon dos… Et en plus avec mon meilleur ami ! C'est ignoble.. »

« J'ai l'impression d'être brisé… Je ne pensais pas que je pouvais souffrir autant ! Moi, je ne t'aurais jamais fait une chose pareille… Tu as toujours été la seule friandise de ma vie. »

« Hah. Mais bien sûr. »

« Tu… Tu ne me crois pas ?! »

« Et les chocolats à la menthe de l'autre jour ? J'ai rêvé, peut-être ? »

« Qu... ? Tu...Tu sais très bien qu'ils ne voulaient rien dire pour moi ! »

« Et le gâteau, hier ? »

« Une aventure sans conséquence ! »

« Et le chocolat que tu tiens à la main en ce moment-même ? Hein ? _Hein ?_ »

« … Je… Je te jure qu'il n'est rien d'autre qu'un ami ! » s'écria l'adolescent coupable – en rejetant vivement la boisson au bout du buffet.

« _Et la boîte, alors ? **La boîte ?**_ »

Kirua ouvrit la bouche et tenta d'articuler quelque chose, soufflé.

« Je… Je… La boîte… oui… Attends… Ne te méprends pas… Ça n'a jamais été vraiment sérieux… Je… Je reconnais… Mais c'était dans un moment de souffrance ! J'avais besoin de sucre, tu comprends ? Mais ce n'était rien, comparé à toi ! Tu sais très bien que tu as un goût inégalable ! Aucune autre sucrerie ne t'arrivera jamais à la cheville ! Ecoute : Je _jure_ sur l'_honneur_ que tu es la seule friandise qui ait jamais compté dans ma vie. Et je _jure _aussi que _jamais plus_ je ne goûterais à une autre friandise que toi. Je te le promets. »

Bien malgré lui, le blondinet sentit un sentiment de fierté lui picoter la poitrine.

Un ange passa, puis revint avec un paquet de pop-corns, et les grignota en observant les deux protagonistes.

« Et bien… dans ce cas… »

« Mais à condition, bien sûr, que tu cesses cet odieux trafic _floral_ avec Gon. Ne t'abaisse plus à cela. »

« Entendu. Je te le promets. »

Grands sourires et longs regards.

Dans le silence palpitant qui suivit, Kurapika prit lentement conscience de l'absurdité de la conversation qu'ils venaient d'avoir.

Il s'empressa de trouver quelque chose à dire pour y mettre court.

« Mmh… Il reste des poires ? »

Battement de paupières.

« Alors là, non ! Je te jure qu'il ne s'est rien passé entre elles et moi ! »

« Non, je veux dire, j'aimerai faire une charlotte aux poires et au chocolat cet après-midi, alors... »

Gargantuesque sourire.

« MERCIII ! » s'écria le jeune Zoldick en se jetant sur la-seule-et-unique-friandise-de-sa-vie, en guise de réconciliation.

oxoxoxo

« Léolio... »

« Respire à fond. »

Gon eut une moue blasée et respira à fond tandis que le jeune médecin écoutait les battements de son cœur avec son stéthoscope.

« Léolio, je te jure que je vais bien... »

« Tu tousses, en ce moment ? »

« Non... »

« Tu as été enrhumé, dernièrement ? »

« Je ne suis pas malade, Léolio... »

Le jeune futur-médecin-mais-si-mais-si-on-y-croit soupira et s'affala à côté de Gon sur le canapé du salon. L'adolescent remit son pull.

« Bon. Gon. Tu as seize ans. Tu es un grand garçon. Donc tu as déjà entendu parler de la puberté, n'est-ce-pas ? »

On sentait qu'il espérait vivement une réponse positive.

« Oui, Léolio... »

« Ah. Bien. Parfait, parfait. Donc, tu sais qu'à l'adolescence, les garçons et les filles sont attirés les uns par les autres, et parfois même, ils tombent amoureux... »

« Oui... »

« Tu es déjà tombé amoureux d'une jeune fille, Gon ? »

« Non... »

« Ah... Ah. Parce que, tu vois, il arrive parfois que... qu'un garçon... tombe amoureux... d'un autre garçon... On appelle ça l'homosexualité. »

« Oui... »

« T... Tu sais ?! »

« Oui. »

« A-ah... B-bien. Donc. Ça peut arriver, c'est possible... mais... heu... On peut aussi... se tromper. Et de toute façon... c'est mieux... d'être avec quelqu'un du sexe opposé... parce que... on peut... avoir des enfants... et... c'est une chose merveilleuse... d'avoir des enfants... Vraiment, vraiment merveilleuse ! Vraiment ! »

Gon le regarda avec curiosité.

« Tu as déjà eu des enfants, Léolio ? »

« M... ? Non, bien sûr que non... »

« Ah bon. »

« ... C'est pour ça, Gon, que... Heu... Enfin... Tu éprouves peut-être... de l'attraction pour Kurapika... Mais... c'est un garçon. Alors ce n'est pas bien. Il vaut mieux que tu l'oublies. »

Gon eut l'air de réfléchir.

« Alors, moi, j'ai pas le droit d'être amoureux de lui, mais Kirua et toi, y'a pas de problème ? »

« C'est ça ? »

Il n'y avait aucune trace d'agressivité ou d'irritation dans la voix de Gon. C'était une simple question.

Un flot de sang écarlate grignota progressivement la pâleur des joues de Léolio, atteint la racine des cheveux, fit le tour du crâne, envahit la nuque, et partit à la conquête des talons.

« T'es tout rouge, Léolio. »

« Je... Je... ne suis pas amoureux de Kurapika ! Qui a bien pu te mettre une idée pareille en tête, voyons ! »

« Beeen... Vous êtes tout le temps à lui tourner autour, alors... »

« _C'est du délire ! C'est complètement faux !!_ »

Son ton affolé le contredisait plus que Gon.

« Ah bon... Enfin moi, ce que j'en dis... Bon, quand c'est toi, je m'en fiche... Ça fait longtemps que je suis habitué... »

(« Hein ? »)

« ... et puis qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire ? Mais ça m'énerve que Kirua soit sans arrêt autour de lui. Il ne pense et ne parle qu'à lui ! Ça _m'énerve_ ! C'est _moi_ son meilleur ami ! Il a pas à m'abandonner comme ça !! Ça se fait pas !! »

Léolio observa fixement son jeune ami qui, les bras croisés et le visage boudeur, fronçait les sourcils en une expression de mécontentement profond.

C'était la toute première fois qu'il voyait Gon s'énerver de la sorte.

« Mais... alors... tu n'es pas amoureux de Kurapika ? »

« _Mais bien sûr que non !_ »

Une vague de soulagement submergea Léolio. Oh my god, la situation était donc moins compliquée qu'il ne le croyait.

Il songea tout de même à quelque chose, et tilta.

« Mais... alors... les fleurs... C'est pour quoi faire ? »

Gon hésita.

« Ah... ben... les fleurs... Tu vois, je me disais : si jamais Kurapika tombe amoureux de moi, alors Kirua le laissera tranquille, pour ne pas me faire de la peine... Et il reviendrait vers moi... Au bout d'un moment je laisserais tomber Kurapika... Lui il m'oublierait... Et puis tout redeviendrait comme avant. Voilà. » (1)

Léolio toussa.

« ... Et moi, dans tout ça ? »

Gon le regarda longuement.

« Quoi, toi ? Tu viens de me dire que t'étais pas amoureux de lui, non ? »

Silence.

Léolio avait compris que Gon n'était pas aussi simple d'esprit qu'il le laissait parfois paraître ; il se rendait néanmoins compte que son intelligence n'atteignait pas encore un niveau suffisamment élevé pour saisir toutes les subtilités souterraines d'une situation.

« Heu... Non, je ne suis pas amoureux de lui, non... Mais... Heu... Tu vois... parfois... les choses ne sont pas aussi simples... et... enfin... Tu tiens beaucoup à Kirua, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui. »

« Et bien je tiens beaucoup à Kurapika. Voilà. »

« Oh. »

Ils se regardèrent.

Léolio doutait fortement que Gon arrive à quoi que ce soit avec ses fleurs.

Gon doutait fortement que Léolio arrive à quoi que ce soit avec sa maladresse.

Ils prirent peur.

Et se dirent que l'union faisait la force.

oxoxoxo

Et pourtant, lorsqu'il retournèrent dans le salon et qu'ils virent les objets réciproques de leur pensées passionnément occupés avec les lèvres l'un de l'autre, ils se dirent qu'ils auraient mieux fait de ne pas tergiverser autant et de rester dans le feu de l'action.

Ils les séparèrent avec mauvaise humeur.

* * *

_A suivre…_

(1) Mmh. Gon est d'une naïveté alarmante.


	16. Le Plan

On commence à rattraper lentement le retard – ce chapitre a été écrit cet été... n.n' Allez, bientôt les chapitres seront _vraiment_ récents.

* * *

Chapitre 16 : _Le Plan_

oxoxoxo

Ils avaient décidé d'agir.

Mais pour agir, il leur fallait un plan.

Ils avaient donc décidé de mettre au point un plan d'action suffisamment subtil, recherché et original pour être d'une efficacité maximale.

Mais pour mettre au point un plan d'action subtil, recherché, original et d'une efficacité maximale, il leur fallait des idées.

Il réfléchirent donc à ce qu'ils voulaient faire.

Que voulaient-ils faire ?

Séparer Kirua et Kurapika.

Le plan d'action subtil, recherché, original et d'une efficacité maximale était donc tout trouvé.

oxoxoxo

Léolio se plaqua contre le mur, le noir de sa veste se fondant dans l'obscurité qui régnait en cet endroit. Il plissa les yeux et leva un bras, faisant un petit signe sec de la main à l'intention de Gon, tapi à l'autre bout du couloir.

Le signal était donné.

Les deux jeunes gens bondirent simultanément, s'élançant dans le silence le plus profond vers deux des portes du couloir.

Réciproquement celle de Kirua et celle de Kurapika.

Ils échangèrent un regard décidé, avant de sortir chacun une clé de leur poche, de l'introduire dans la serrure, et de tourner. Dans le silence feutré du couloir des chambres, que troublait à peine le bruit naissant de la vie urbaine au-delà des murs de la maison, les deux cliquetis résonnèrent à l'unisson.

Gon et Léolio échangèrent un sourire où perçait le triomphe satisfait de celui qui voit Kurapika et Kirua séparés. Même s'il sait aussi qu'il s'agit là d'une séparation toute momentanée, puisqu'il sait très bien que Kurapika et Kirua sont hunters, que Kurapika et Kirua vont finir par se réveiller et par avoir faim, et que Kurapika et Kirua peuvent très bien ouvrir une porte et la franchir sans se rendre le moins du monde compte qu'elle était verrouillée.

Mais il s'agissait de détails secondaires.

Chaque chose en son temps.

Pour le moment, ils avaient quelques instants devant eux, et cela leur était suffisant pour élaborer un nouveau Plan d'Action Subtil, Recherché, Original et d'une Efficacité Maximale.

Puisque Kurapika et Kirua étaient enfermés dans leurs chambres, et donc séparés.

oxoxoxo

Kirua observait Kurapika qui lui-même observait l'enveloppe qu'il tenait à la main. Le facteur venait juste de passer, et n'avait laissé que cette lettre en question. Rien d'autre, même pas la moindre petite coupure de pub ventant les mérites d'une nouvelle pâte à tartiner de la marque Vive-le-Sucre (qu'aurait alors accompagné le magazine bimensuel de la même marque, auquel Kirua s'était abonné la semaine précédente avec l'aide gracieuse de la carte de crédit de Kurapika – il ne trouvait pas celle de Léolio – et qu'il espérait subtiliser avant que les yeux du Kuruta ne tombent dessus) ; rien.

Juste l'enveloppe.

Kurapika la retourna et fixa le nom de l'expéditeur. Une légère ombre obscurcit ses beaux yeux bleus.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Kirua avant de se pencher par-dessus l'épaule du blondinet – angle qui lui offrait une jolie vue sur la boîte aux lettres et lui permettait de bien vérifier qu'aucun magazine n'y restait tapi dans un coin.

« Les résultats de Léolio. Je crois... »

« Oh. »

« Il va encore déprimer toute la journée. »

« Tu disais que tu avais confiance ne lui ? »

« Il s'agit de Léolio. Il faut l'encourager. »

« Ah. »

Ouvrir le courrier de quelqu'un sans son assentiment est quelque chose de parfaitement déplorable.

Entre les doigts longs et pâles du blondinet, l'enveloppe, blanche, intacte, semblait les narguer.

Kurapika la tapota de l'index.

« Il est tôt... A ton avis, Léolio est debout ? »

« Chais pas. J'ai cru entendre du bruit, à l'étage, tout à l'heure, mais ça devait être Gon. »

« Il vaut mieux ne pas le réveiller, alors... Autant ne pas gâcher sa journée tout de suite... »

« On l'ouvre ? »

« Oui. »

Ouvrir le courrier de Léolio sans son assentiment est quelque chose de parfaitement normal.

Kurapika déplia la longue feuille blanche, sur laquelle rampaient les noirs caractères d'imprimerie dans l'attente sournoise où l'innocent destinataire leur accorderait un regard et où ils pourraient lui jeter leur message à la figure.

« Alors, c'est quand les prochains rattrapages ? »

Kirua ne pouvait pas voir les yeux agrandis de Kurapika, occupé qu'il était à vérifier derrière le porte-parapluie qu'aucun magazine n'avait pu s'y glisser lorsque le blondinet avait ouvert la boîte aux lettres.

« Kirua... »

« En plein pendant la semaine où on doit aller voir Mito, c'est ça, hein ? »

« ... Léolio est médecin... »

« Ha ha, encore pire que ce que je pensais ! »

Une seconde de silence suivit, durant laquelle Kirua se figea, la main dans les plis d'un parapluie. Il se redressa tellement brusquement que le parapluie se retrouva projeté contre le mur, rebondit violemment sur la porte et aurait assommé Kurapika si le jeune homme s'était trouvé quelques centimètres plus à droite. Le blondinet n'eut pas la moindre réaction, les yeux toujours rivés sur les résultats de Léolio.

« _Quoi ?_ »

« _Il est reçu médecin !_ »

Leurs deux voix semblaient participer à un concours d'incrédulité.

oxoxoxo

Léolio et Gon petit-déjeunaient, les yeux plissés et le regard plongé l'un dans son café et l'autre dans son chocolat chaud. Ils réfléchissaient à leur nouveau Plan d'Action Subtil, Recherché, Original et d'une Efficacité Maximale.

C'était un plan qui semblait parfait, à première vue, mais Léolio avait fini par faire remarquer qu'il n'était pas certain que Kirua serait heureux qu'ils dévoilent une soi-disant liaison homosexuelle à sa famille.

Gon souffla avec sa paille dans son chocolat chaud, et observa les bulles lourdes de sucre éclater à la surface. Il leva un regard hésitant vers son camarade.

« En même temps, chuis pas certain que Kirua serait de toute façon heureux s'il apprenait qu'on essaie de le séparer de Kurapika... »

« Même. Même. Je ne suis pas certain qu'il serait heureux qu'on dise ça à sa famille, je ne suis pas certain que sa famille serait heureuse qu'on lui raconte ça, et je ne suis pas certain qu'au final on serait heureux d'être allé raconter ça. Non, pas certain du tout. »

« Mais... »

« C'est la famille Zoldick. »

« Oui. »

Gon leva un regard très peu sûr de lui vers le plafond.

« Heu... »

« Il faut qu'on réfléchisse à quelque chose d'autre. »

« Heu... Oui... Mais... »

« Kurapika, c'est comme une drogue. Peut-être qu'une petite cure de désintoxication... »

« Mais... Dis... Y devraient pas déjà être réveillés, Kirua et Kurapika ? »

« C'est ça. C'est ça ! Une cure de désintoxication... »

Léolio, deux doigts pinçant l'arête de son nez, le regard nébuleux, avait la pose typique d'un homme touché par un éclair de génie – et qui a peu l'habitude de cet acte douloureux. Il se tourna vers Gon et le saisit par les épaules.

« Gon... ! »

« Huh ? »

« Le Mexique... ! »

L'expression de Léolio avait quelque chose de fiévreux, un peu comme celle de ces personnes qui portent une très longue barbe emmêlée, se lavent une fois tous les deux mois, et se promènent dans la rue en expliquant patiemment aux passants que la fin du monde est proche.

Gon se dégagea prudemment.

« Le... Mexique ? »

« Le Mexique ! Tu pars pendant deux, trois mois au Mexique avec Kirua, et à votre retour, hop ! Plus de problème ! Il est désintoxiqué. »

« Ah... Ah ! Oui, mais... Est-ce qu'il voudra ? »

« On s'en fout ! On s'en fout ! Tu le fais monter dans l'avion de force ! Tu le ligotes avec la ceinture de sécurité ! »

« Oui, je... heu... »

Gon plissa les yeux et tenta de s'imaginer ligotant Kirua avec une ceinture de sécurité.

(« Heu... Il... va se laisser faire ? Tu crois ? »)

« Je réserve deux billets immédiatement, » s'exclama le jeune homme en se précipitant dans le salon.

(« Mais... mais... ça fait pas un peu loin... quand même... le Mexique ? »)

(« Trois mille deux cent cinquante-six kilomètres, Gon. »)

(« Ah... D'acc... _Wouah !_ »)

Kurapika haussa légèrement les sourcils devant l'expression proche de la crise cardiaque de Gon, mais choisit de ne pas s'appesantir dessus. Il venait d'entrer dans la cuisine, Kirua à sa suite ; le jeune assassin obéit aux pulsions habituelles qui le prenaient lorsqu'il pénétrait dans ce lieu et se dirigea vers le placard où se trouvaient les confiseries – et où Kurapika avait récemment relégué la Boîte.

Gon, s'étant remis de sa surprise, nota que les visages de ses deux amis présentaient une sorte d'hésitation vague, un peu incrédule, comme s'ils venaient d'assister à un événement extraordinaire auquel ils seraient incapables de croire.

Kurapika froissait une lettre entre son pouce et son index.

« Heu... »

« Léolio est là ? »

« Il passe un coup de fil dans le salon, » répondit Gon en désignant du doigt la porte vitrée derrière laquelle Léolio semblait rassembler de nombreux à l'égard du téléphone tant ses gesticulations secouaient l'appareil. « Heu... Quand est-ce que vous avez réussi à sortir de vos chambres ? »

Gon sut qu'il avait dit une bêtise lorsqu'il vit le visage de Kurapika se figer. Il répéta intérieurement sa question et se rendit compte que, dans le contexte, le verbe "réussir" perdait toute son innocence.

« Heu... Non... Je voulais dire... »

« "réussi" ? Comment ça, "réussi" ? »

« Heu. Non, heu... Ma langue a fourché... et... et... »

« Kirua s'est levé à six heures du matin pour aller fouiner dans le frigo. Je l'ai entendu faire du bruit, alors je me suis levé pour l'en empêcher. »

Le Kuruta avait l'intention de faire une tarte au cassis dans l'après-midi. Cela l'aurait rendu malade que Kirua mange les ingrédients avant.

Gon écarquilla les yeux sous le coup de la compréhension.

« Aaaaah ! D'accord ! Donc en fait, vous étiez pas dans vos chambres quand... quand... heu... »

« Quand _quoi ?_ »

Gon eut un sourire un peu crispé. Il n'aimait pas quant Kurapika prenait ce ton tranchant. Ça lui donnait l'impression d'être Kirua. (Dans le mauvais sens du terme : le jeune assassin traversait parfois des périodes où il s'amusait à faire de chacun de ses mots le plus travaillé des mensonges. Si tout le monde s'y laissait prendre, pas Kurapika.)

« Heu... quand... »

Gon n'aimait pas trop l'idée mexicaine de Léolio. Il eut pourtant envie de bénir le jeune homme lorsqu'il refit surface dans la cuisine, visage radieux et plus expansif qu'un volcan en éruption, permettant au jeune hunter d'éluder la question de Kurapika.

Joyeusement ignorant de la présence de ses deux autres amis, Léolio se précipita sur Gon et le saisit par les épaules.

« Gon ! Ça y est ! Remercie-moi ! Les billets sont réservés ! J'ai dû batailler parce qu'il n'y avait plus de places de libre, mais j'ai vaincu ! C'était facile, tu vois, j'ai expliqué que j'étais hunter et que c'était pour une urgence, et... »

« Des billets pour _où ?_ »

« Ben, pour le Mex... »

Léolio s'interrompit, réalisant à quel point cette voix lui était, sur le moment, désagréable : non seulement elle était tranchante, mais c'était celle de Kurapika.

Le blondinet le fixait d'un regard perçant, un peu comme s'il soupçonnait son ami de lui cacher quelque chose.

Le médecin-sans-le-savoir lui retourna un regard neutre durant quelques secondes. La vue du Kuruta lui faisait l'effet d'une douche froide ; il avait oublié que le but du plan (Kurapika) pouvait constituer à lui seul un gros obstacle.

Sans lâcher Gon, il saisit le bras de Kirua (toujours le nez dans le placard, la bouche pleine de guimauve à la cerise) d'une main ferme et les entraîna de force dans le couloir de l'entrée.

Kurapika les suivit des yeux, le visage lourd de suspicion.

« Des billets pour _où ?_ » répéta t-il pour la deuxième fois, avec irritation.

Léolio tourna vers lui un visage qui faisait tout son possible pour paraître détendu.

« Oh ! Kurapika ! Je ne t'avais pas remarqué, tu sais ! Je – »

« Léolio. »

« – pour nulle part. Des billets pour nulle part. Des billets pour... »

Il se tut, l'espace d'une seconde de réflexion.

« ... Des billets de manège. »

Gon pivota vers lui deux yeux écarquillés par la surprise, et où pointait un soupçon d'indignation – même le gentil et naïf Gon n'appréciait que très moyennement qu'on puisse suggérer qu'il soit encore accroc aux chevaux de bois. Kirua s'étouffa davantage avec la guimauve qu'il n'avait toujours pas réussi à retirer de sa gorge.

Kurapika haussa parcimonieusement un sourcil.

« De manège... ? » siffla t-il d'une voix pesante de sarcasme. (Léolio se demanda vaguement s'il ne prenait pas plaisir à l'altercation.)

« Tout à fait, » répondit le jeune homme. « De manège. Ils m'ont fait un caprice, alors, hum, j'ai dit oui. »

Si Gon s'était résigné à l'humiliation, pas Kirua : le jeune assassin menait une bataille virulente contre sa guimauve.

Kurapika resta silencieux, le visage impassible. Avant de laisser échapper un léger sourire qui montrait à quel point il comprenait la situation – ce que les enfants d'aujourd'hui peuvent être difficile !

« Je vois. Tu es vraiment quelqu'un de bien, Léolio. »

« Oui. Oui, tout à fait ! N'est-ce pas ? »

« Toujours maître de toi... Tellement calme... »

« Oui, oui ! Toujours. Toujours ! »

La vague de tension qui émanait du jeune homme devenait presque palpable.

Kurapika tenait une feuille de papier dans sa main droite, et la froissait régulièrement, comme s'il souhaitait la faire remarquer à Léolio. Après un bref coup d'œil au sourire du Kuruta, le jeune médecin-il-l'apprendra-bien-un-jour décida qu'il y avait fort peu de chance pour qu'il s'agisse de quelque chose d'agréable, et que de toute façon il devait s'occuper de sujets plus urgents – la guimauve liquide qui coulait des lèvres de Kirua indiquait clairement que le jeune assassin gagnait son combat et qu'il n'allait pas tarder à retrouver la parole. Léolio adressa un dernier sourire un peu gêné à Kurapika – le blondinet lui rendit son sourire et lui fit au revoir avec la feuille de papier – et entraîna ses deux jeunes amis vers la liberté de la rue citadine.

Une sombre expression de mauvaise humeur remplaça le sourire du Kuruta lorsqu'ils eurent disparus.

oxoxoxo

« Respire, Kirua ! Respire ! Voilà, c'est ça, ouvre la bouche... Il reste un peu de guimauve... Crache... Et respire... Non, n'inspire pas deux fois de suite, expire ! Expire, après avoir inspiré... comme tout le monde... voilà... Voi – là. Ça va mieux, hein ? »

Léolio jeta un coup d'œil dans son rétroviseur. Kirua répondait aux sollicitations de Gon entre deux respirations sifflantes, par borborygmes inarticulés. Le jeune médecin-peu-préoccupé-de-le-savoir avait subi une véritable inquiétude quant à l'avenir du Plan d'Action Subtil Etc, peu après être monté dans la voiture : le violâtre des joues de Kirua atteignait un degré un peu trop foncé pour qu'on puisse ne pas remettre en question sa longévité – et si le jeune assassin mourait, quel était l'intérêt d'envoyer son cadavre au Mexique ? Fort heureusement, Gon, affolé par l'état de son ami, avait, à force de grands coups dans le dos, réussi à créer un passage suffisamment important dans la guimauve pour que l'oxygène puisse s'y infiltrer.

Léolio espérait que le sucre mouillé qui ornait désormais une bonne partie de sa banquette arrière n'allait pas s'y trouver trop à son aise pour qu'il réussisse à l'en faire partir.

Kirua se laissa aller contre le dossier de son siège, les yeux vaguement posé sur le paysage qui défilait à l'extérieur. Il tentait de se concentrer sur sa respiration, d'avaler le plus d'air possible malgré les centimètres cubes de guimauve qui lui obstruaient encore la trachée artère. Pour une fois dans sa vie, il bénissait l'éducation que ses parents lui avaient donnée – grâce à laquelle il était capable de retenir sa respiration beaucoup plus longtemps que la moyenne. Néanmoins, les derniers instants de sa lutte contre la Guimauve avaient été de trop.

Il prit une autre grande inspiration en appréciant la sensation merveilleuse de présence d'oxygène dans ses poumons. On ne l'y reprendrait plus, à se goinfrer de guimauve, songea t-il en observant la campagne désertique qui filait sous ses yeux. Finie, la guimauve.

Du moins, la guimauve à la cerise.

... La guimauve à la cerise de cette marque. (Il faudrait qu'il essaie leur guimauve à la menthe. Qui sait, le résultat ne serait peut-être pas le même. Une fois qu'ils seraient de retour en ville, il irait direct au magasin pour se plaindre de leur guimauve à la cerise. Et pour acheter de la guimauve à la ment...)

Kirua cligna des yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutaient à la campagne ?

« Heu... Où est-ce qu'on va ? » risqua t-il en direction du conducteur.

« Au Mexique, » répondirent Gon et Léolio d'une seule voix.

« Ah, d'accord. »

Kirua hocha la tête d'un air satisfait. Il se demandait quel genre de friandises étaient ces "tortillas" dont il avait entendu parler.

Il espéra qu'ils seraient de retour avant le dîner. Il avait cru reconnaître les ingrédients d'une tarte au cassis, dans le frigo.

oxoxoxo

Les cassis cuisaient pesamment dans la grande casserole, de lourds tourbillons moelleux d'un violet encore plus foncé que les joues de Kirua tournant lentement sur eux-même dans le sucre liquide et brûlant. Kurapika avait décidé de faire une petite entorse à la recette et de commencer par transformer les cassis en confiture ; c'était plus sucré, et le petit chenapan aimait le sucre, après tout.

Il observait la substance bouillir d'un œil lointain.

Léolio lui avait menti, il en était certain. Le jeune homme lui avait dit que Kirua et Gon voulaient faire des tours de manège. Ce ne pouvait être qu'un énorme mensonge. Il n'était pas tout à fait sûr pour Gon, mais c'était strictement impossible dans le cas de Kirua : on ne vend pas de confiseries, sur un manège.

Léolio lui avait donc menti, dans le but à peine caché d'éloigner Kirua.

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi faire une chose pareille ?

Kurapika plissa les yeux et plongea d'un geste sec la cuillère en bois dans la confiture, frustré de ne pas comprendre.

Pourquoi...

... Peut-être était-il jaloux du temps que le blondinet avait passé à cuisiner des gâteaux pour Kirua ? Peut-être était-il persuadé d'être recalé à son examen de médecine, et peut-être se disait-il que si Kurapika avait passé autant de temps à l'aider à réviser, ce ne serait pas le cas... ? Et il s'agirait alors d'une sorte de vengeance personnelle, essayer d'éloigner Kirua de lui pour le désintoxiquer de ses délicieux gâteaux...

Kurapika frissonna d'horreur à cette pensée.

... Oui, mais... Dans ce cas... Si tout partait du concours de médecine... Le Kuruta pouvait le rassurer !

La porte d'entrée claqua au bout de son couloir.

Kurapika se retourna vivement, un grand sourire aux lèvres, en entendant le nouveau-venu entrer dans la cuisine.

« Léolio ! Tu sais, tu... _Où sont Gon et Kirua ?_ »

Le sourire de Léolio n'était pas radieux, comme celui de Kurapika une fraction de seconde auparavant. Le sourire de Léolio était satisfait. Il était plein de la satisfaction hautaine de celui qui voit ses ambitions se concrétiser de la meilleure manière possible – en faisant de la situation de ses adversaires la chose la plus désagréable du monde.

Kurapika n'aima pas ce sourire.

« Ils sont au Mexique ! » claironna son ami d'un ton enjoué.

La cuillère en bois dégoulinante de confiture tomba sur le sol dans un bruit spongieux.

« Qu... Quoi ? »

« Au Mexique. Tu sais, quand on attrape le pompon du manège, on a droit à un lot, parfois ? Et ben eux ils ont gagné un voyage au Mexique. »

Les mains sur les hanches, le visage luisant de bonheur satisfait, Léolio n'avait jamais eu l'air plus sûr de lui. Un Léolio sûr de lui étant quelque chose de peu crédible, Kurapika tendait à croire qu'il lui jouait la plus grosse blague du siècle.

« Tu te fous de moi, c'est ça ? »

Léolio eut un petit rire compréhensif et secoua la tête.

« Pas du tout, mon cher. » (Kurapika frissonna. Il fallait vraiment que l'assurance de Léolio atteigne des sommets pour qu'il ose l'appeler "mon cher" ; c'en devenait effrayant.) « Ils ont vraiment gagné un voyage au Mexique. Ils étaient tellement contents que, tu penses bien, ils ont aussitôt pris l'avion ! »

« Quoi ? »

La voix du blondinet avait claqué comme un fouet. Léolio hésita, et recula légèrement vers la porte. Il n'était plus si sûr de l'efficacité et de la subtilité du Plan.

« Ils sont déjà partis ? »

« Heu... Oui. Je reviens de l'aéroport. Tu sais... Tu disais que... Kirua t'embêtait... Alors... Je me suis dis que... Tu serais content... »

« Pour combien de temps ils sont partis ? »

« Je me suis dis que... ça te ferait... des vacances... »

« _Combien de temps ?_ »

« Six mois. Heu... Enfin... Ça dépend. Peut-être cinq mois. Sept à dix mois, en tout cas... »

Les yeux de Kurapika s'écarquillaient sous les paroles de Léolio. Une lueur pâle de rage y brûlait, et elle ne tarda pas à se teinter des éclats écarlates que l'entourage du Kuruta avait appris à redouter ; l'expression du jeune homme était tellement sombre qu'on avait la sensation qu'un violent orage allait y éclater d'un moment à l'autre.

Léolio déglutit.

« Tu... heu... tu... n'es pas content ? » supposa t-il.

« _Sors d'ici !_ »

... Le visage du Kuruta se relâcha une fois son ami (et médecin, mais il ne l'apprendrait pas avant un bon bout de temps) parti en courant. Le blondinet ne retrouva entièrement son calme qu'après avoir méticuleusement déchiqueté la lettre d'admission de Léolio et avoir fait disparaître les morceaux dans la confiture bouillante.

Il observa avec désespoir les bouts de papier blanc se teinter de violet et se désagréger lentement. Sa tarte était fichue... Il avait cuisiné pour rien... Il n'allait quand même pas la conserver au frais pendant dix mois !

... Si ?

oxoxoxo

Derrière la grande vitre de l'aéroport, dans la lumière chaude du soleil, l'avion patientait, attendant sagement les voyageurs.

Kirua l'observait en plissant les yeux.

« ... L'avion ? C'est si loin que ça, le Mexique ? » demanda t-il d'une voix prudente.

« Mmh. Ben... »

Gon tenta de se souvenir de ce que lui avait dit Kurapika.

« ... un peu, » murmura t-il en désespoir de cause.

De toute façon, il préférait que Kirua ignore la distance exacte. Il n'était vraiment pas certain que le jeune Zoldyck approuverait le Plan Subtil Machin Etc.

Kirua se tourna vers lui, comme frappé d'un soudain éclair de lucidité.

« Au fait : pourquoi est-ce qu'on va au Mexique ? »

Houlà.

Léolio n'avait pas abordé cette partie du Plan.

« Heu... »

Réfléchis, Gon. Réfléchis. Creuse-toi la cervelle. Trouve quelque chose de bien. Quelque chose de frappant. Quelque chose de véridique.

Ou, au moins, quelque chose de plausible.

« Ben... ben... »

Le jeune assassin le dévisageait d'un regard aigu. Celui que Gon lui avait souvent vu prendre lorsqu'il se trouvait face à une proie qui lui tapait sur les nerfs.

« Heurm. En fait en ce moment au Mexique y'a un concours du plus gros mangeur de confiseries et Léolio a pensé que ce serait sympa de t'inscrire sans te le dire pour te faire la surprise parce qu'on sait que t'aimes les sucreries comme ça tu pourrais manger autant de bonbons que tu voudrais et... et... »

Il se permit de reprendre sa respiration lorsqu'il vit le sourire qui venait de s'étaler sur la figure de son ami. Il n'existait pas de moyen plus efficace, quand on voulait amadouer Kirua, que d'employer plusieurs synonymes de "friandise" dans une même phrase.

« Whoua ! C'est sympa, ça, alors. J'apprécie. On pourra goûter des tortillas ? »

« Mmh... »

Gon se demanda un instant si les tortillas étaient bien des confiseries.

« ... Oui. Sans doute. »

« Génial ! Mais, heu, dis, on sera rentré pour le dîner, hein ? Parce que... »

Il se pencha vers lui, une expression gourmande dans le regard.

« ... J'crois que Kurapika a prévu de faire une tarte au cassis pour ce soir, » chuchota t-il avec délice. Ses yeux brillaient comme s'il était persuadé que la tarte au cassis allait avoir une influence positive sur le restant de ses jours.

Gon resta silencieux. Il tentait de calculer mentalement les possibilités qu'ils avaient de pouvoir aller et revenir au Mexique dans le même après midi. Il se savait peu doué en calcul mental, mais il tendait tout de même à penser qu'il y avait quelques chances pour qu'elles soient nulles.

« Alors ? On sera revenu pour le dîner, hein ? »

Non.

Non, Gon ne pouvait tout de même pas mentir à Kirua sur ce sujet. Ce serait méchant. Il ne pouvait pas mentir à son meilleur ami de cette manière-là.

« ... Oui. Bien sûr, qu'on sera revenu pour le dîner, » affirma t-il avec assurance.

Oui, parce que, en même temps, il ne pouvait pas non plus laisser ce pauvre Kirua entre les griffes acérées de Kurapika, n'est-ce pas.

Le sourire de Kirua s'agrandit encore plus.

« Super ! » s'écria t-il.

oxoxoxo

Gon était dans l'avion.

Il était dans l'avion depuis un certain temps, déjà.

Heureusement l'avion n'avait pas encore démarré.

Parce que Gon était seul dans l'avion.

Kirua n'était pas avec Gon dans l'avion.

Kirua avait oublié d'acheter des chocolats à l'aéroport.

Kirua était parti en acheter.

Kirua était parti en acheter depuis un certain temps, déjà.

Mais Gon n'était pas inquiet.

Gon avait confiance en Kirua.

Il savait que Kirua avait envie d'aller au Mexique.

Kirua n'allait donc pas rater l'avion.

Non.

Oh, non.

Non...

... Le jeune homme se jeta sur le hublot lorsqu'un sourd grondement ébranla tout l'appareil. Il colla son nez contre l'épaisse vitre et plissa les yeux, fouillant désespérément du regard la piste de décollage en quête d'un adolescent aux cheveux blancs qui se hâterait de regagner l'appareil.

En vain.

Il commençait à vraiment paniquer lorsqu'il finit par apercevoir Kirua.

Son ami lui faisait de grands signes d'adieu de la main, confortablement installé dans un fauteuil de hall de l'aéroport.

oxoxoxo

Kirua agita longuement la main, jusqu'à ce que le visage horrifié de Gon à son hublot ne soit plus visible et que l'avion disparaisse dans le bleu du ciel.

Le jeune assassin n'arrivait pas à croire que son ami ait pu le prendre à ce point pour un imbécile.

Kirua n'était pas idiot.

Il avait consulté un bouquin à la boutique où il avait acheté ses chocolats.

Et il avait compris que Gon lui avait menti en lui parlant du Mexique.

Les tortillas ne sont pas des friandises.

oxoxoxo

Kurapika était terrassé par le désespoir.

Assis seul dans la cuisine, il fixait sa tarte à la confiture de cassis d'un regard lourd de tristesse. (Il avait finalement tenu à finir le travail commencé. Il ne reverrait peut-être Kirua que dans dix mois, mais il se devait d'accomplir son devoir : lorsque le petit chenapan rentrerait, il trouverait une délicieuse tarte au cassis pour l'accueillir.)

Mais bon sang.

Dix mois !

Léolio était un misérable. Kurapika ne lui adresserait pas la parole avant que Kirua ne soit de retour. Pas plus qu'il ne lui dirait qu'il avait été reçu médecin. Humhf.

Dix mois...

Dix mois sans les bêtises emmerdantes de Kirua ! Comment allait-il tenir le coup ? "Des vacances"... Mais bien sûr... Qu'il aille se faire voir, cet abruti, avec ses vacances ! De quoi se mêlait-il ?

... Kirua aussi était fautif, quand il y réfléchissait... Ce lâche n'avait pas hésité à se précipiter au Mexique, malgré tous ses serments ! Il avait certainement des friandises en vue là-bas... Quel sale traître !

Kurapika jeta un regard corrosif vers la fenêtre, en direction du Mexique. Ce pays qui lui était profondément indifférent la veille lui semblait désormais l'allégorie du vice.

Il soupira et secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place. Il fallait qu'il se reprenne en main. Il n'arrivait pas à s'imaginer en train de bouder pendant dix mois, ce serait ridicule et puéril de sa part. (Par contre, il s'imaginait très bien en train de pourrir la vie de Léolio pendant dix mois.)

Autant profiter de ce long répit pour améliorer ses prestations culinaires ; ainsi, à son retour, il serait devenu tellement doué que Kirua ne pourrait plus le quitter d'une semelle...

... Une autre solution était, bien sûr, d'aller voir Léolio, de lui mettre un couteau sous la gorge, de lui arracher l'adresse de l'hôtel où Gon et Kirua étaient descendus, de prendre l'avion sur-le-champ, d'aller chercher Kirua et de le ramener de force à la maison. (Gon pouvait bien rester au Mexique si ça lui chantait.)

Oui.

Cette solution était la plus agréable, quel que soit l'angle sous lequel il l'envisageait.

Le seul dilemme étant la manière dont il allait extorquer les informations à Léolio ; un simple couteau ne dénotait peut-être pas assez l'urgence de la situation...

« A ton avis, » demanda t-il à Kirua qui venait d'entrer et était en train de se servir d'une énorme part de tarte, « pour effrayer Léolio, qu'est-ce qui serait le plus efficace ? Quelque chose d'impressionnant ? Une tronçonneuse ? »

Kirua léchouilla la substance sirupeuse qui lui poissait les lèvres – succulente, cette tarte – et se plongea dans la réflexion.

« Mmh. Non. Dans ma famille, on m'a appris que le plus flagrant n'est pas toujours le plus effrayant ; Pour Léolio, je pense que le mieux serait de le prendre là où le bat blesse, c'est à dire là où il se croit le plus fort. Il est médecin ; pique toutes les substances chimiques qui sont dans sa chambre, et menace-le d'en mettre dans son repas. Ne lui dis ni laquelle, ni quand... »

Grand sourire de prédateur.

« ... Et crois-moi, il n'osera plus toucher à une miette de ce que tu prépareras. Il craquera très vite. »

Kirua semblait ravi de son idée.

Kurapika y réfléchit sérieusement.

Ça lui semblait une très bonne trouvaille... Et puis, il pourrait _vraiment_ en mettre dans tous les repas... Et il rajouterait un peu de mort-aux-rats, et puis un peu d'autres poisons mortels... Histoire qu'il retienne la leçon, quoi...

« Et pourquoi tu veux effrayer Léolio ? »

« Mmh ? Oh, et bien, il s'est arrangé pour que toi et Gon vous partiez au Mex... KIRUA ! »

« Oui ? »

Ça lui fit tout drôle.

Non, vraiment, il n'était pas habitué à ce que ce soit Kurapika qui se jette sur lui pour l'embrasser.

C'était une sensation toute nouvelle.

Mais pas désagréable.

oxoxoxo

Léolio était en train de se dire qu'il fallait qu'il prenne son courage à deux mains.

Après tout, si Gon et lui avaient fait leur possible pour éloigner Kirua – il eut une brève pensée coupable en songeant qu'il ne leur avait réservé aucun hôtel au Mexique et qu'il les avait laissés partir sans le plus petit argent de poche – c'était bien, d'une : pour que Kirua cesse de confondre Kurapika avec quelque chose de comestible, de deux : pour que lui, Léolio, puisse enfin avouer son amour au blondinet sans qu'un certain problème aux cheveux blancs ne se trouve dans les parages.

Il fallait donc qu'il prenne son courage à deux mains.

... C'était quelque chose de douloureux à se dire.

Le jeune médecin-le-saura-t-il-un-jour fixa d'un regard atone le bouquet qu'il venait d'acheter.

Il sentait qu'il faisait une bêtise en voulant l'offrir à Kurapika. Le souvenir des gentils cadeaux de Gon était encore trop cuisant dans l'esprit du blondinet – et pas seulement dans le sien – pour qu'il prenne vraiment la peine d'apprécier le présent. Il aurait sans doute mieux fait d'acheter des chocolats.

Seulement, Léolio ne _voulait pas_ lui offrir des chocolats.

Les chocolats avaient pour Léolio toute une symbolique qui lui tapait sur les nerfs.

Il s'en était donc tenu au bouquet de fleurs. (Et puis, les fleurs, c'est ce qu'on offre en général à sa dulcinée, non ? ... Autre détail qui fâcherait sans doute Kurapika, après tout, il n'aimait pas trop être pris pour une fille, mais bon...)

C'était mieux que des chocolats.

Il lui fallait un cadeau de réconciliation, et non, ce ne serait pas des chocolats.

Kirua était parti très loin et très longtemps, Léolio n'allait donc pas se miner le moral en achetant quelque chose de si intimement lié au jeune assassin.

Pas de chocolats.

« Regarde, Kurapika, je t'ai acheté des chocolats ! »

Il y eut un blanc dans l'esprit de Léolio.

Un blanc terrible, douloureux, abyssal.

Le jeune homme ouvrit lentement la bouche, et fixa, les yeux exorbités, la porte fermée du salon (devant laquelle il faisait le pied de grue depuis déjà cinq bonnes minutes, incapable de se résigner à entrer). La voix qui venait de résonner derrière possédait l'accent inimitable du tueur professionnel drogué au glucose. Un accent que Léolio ne connaissait que trop bien.

Il hésita à hurler.

Mais non.

Non.

... Ce n'était pas possible que Kirua se trouve derrière cette porte. Ce ne pouvait être qu'une hallucination.

Kirua était au Mexique, avec Gon.

Ou du moins, il était dans l'avion.

Kirua n'allait pas sauter en cours de route pour aller offrir des chocolats à Kurapika. Ce n'était pas crédible. Il ne ferait pas une chose pareille. Ce n'était pas son genre...

« Merci, Kirua... Mais... la boîte est vide ? »

« Mmh. J'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Mais elle est belle, nan ? »

... C'était son genre. C'était tout à fait son genre.

Léolio prit une profonde inspiration, tentant de garder son calme, et, d'une main tremblante d'appréhension, ouvrit la porte de salon.

oxoxoxo

Kirua avait adoré la tarte au cassis. (Même malgré les petits bouts de papier violets qu'il avait pu y trouver ; lorsqu'il avait demandé à Kurapika si c'était un nouvel ingrédient, le blondinet avait haussé les épaules.)

Il ne regrettait pas de ne pas être allé au Mexique. Après tout, il avait encore toute la vie devant lui pour y participer, à ce concours du plus gros mangeur de friandises. ­­­­Ça pouvait attendre, un concours du plus gros mangeur de friandises. Une tarte au cassis de Kurapika, ça n'attendait pas.

D'autant plus que cela faisait plaisir au Kuruta. Le blondinet avait clairement manifesté sa joie, lorsqu'il avait compris qu'il n'aurait pas besoin d'envoyer ses oeuvres culinaires au Mexique pour que Kirua puisse les goûter. Et Kirua appréciait grandement cette façon de manifester sa joie.

Ils partageaient depuis un moment de bonheur véritable : Kurapika lui avait demandé quels étaient les gâteaux et bonbons qu'il préférait, et ils étaient tous deux en train d'établir une longue liste. (Le jeune assassin frémissait de plaisir rien qu'à l'idée d'imaginer le blondinet cuisinant chacune de ces sucreries.)

Ils venaient juste de noter la pièce-montée au miel et aux abricots confits lorsque Kirua se souvint bruyamment qu'il avait acheté des chocolats pour Kurapika à l'aéroport – il ne se rappela qu'après-coup que ces chocolats ne se trouvaient déjà plus dans la boîte. Ce fut lorsque Kurapika le lui fit remarquer qu'ils entendirent la porte s'ouvrir.

Léolio se tenait derrière.

Ils se demandèrent pourquoi il était si pâle.

Ils se demandèrent aussi pourquoi il poussa un tel hurlement et pourquoi il partit en courant – les larmes aux yeux, affirma Kirua quelques secondes après.

Du moins, le jeune assassin se le demanda.

Kurapika l'avait compris, lui.

Le blondinet savait que Kirua et lui avaient gagné une bataille.

Mais pas la guerre.

* * *

_A suivre..._

(Les tortillas sont des galettes de maïs qui peuvent remplacer le pain, et servent de préparation à différents plats... Ce n'est pas quelque chose de sucré. n.n')

(Et, oui, je doute que le Mexique existe dans leur monde, mais bon...)


	17. Le Retour du Plan

Bouuuh, le début de ce chapitre est embrouilléééé… Et j'arrive pas à le refaire… è.é (Ça s'explique peut-être parce qu'il a été écrit à Noël, et que j'ai l'impression désagréable d'avoir plus ou moins modifié ma façon d'écrire cet automne… mais bon…)

(Aussi : c'est là qu'on voit les problèmes que me posent parfois les titres de chapitres… n.n')

* * *

Chapitre 17 : _Le Retour du Plan_

oxoxoxo

Kurapika n'était pas expressément ravi.

Il ne comprenait pas le comportement de Léolio.

Enfin, il était conscient qu'il s'agissait du jeune médecin. De Léolio. D'un crétin, de son point de vue. Son comportement s'en ressentait donc fortement et logiquement, comme il avait pu le constater lors de tant d'occasions qu'il n'avait pas forcément désirées. Il ne fallait pas demander à Léolio de faire preuve de trop d'intelligence, c'était risquer de lui endommager gravement les fonctions cognitives.

... Mais, au fond, Kurapika savait que son jugement était peut-être un peu faussé par sa propre facilité à se mettre hors de lui pour, parfois, et bien, oui, des pacotilles.

Mais il ne s'agissait pas là de pacotilles.

Léolio avait beau être plus ou moins tout ce dont on l'accusait, il n'en restait pas moins qu'il y avait une chose que personne ne pourrait jamais nier : il était gentil.

Ce qui faisait que Kurapika ne comprenait absolument pas son comportement.

Quel intérêt avait-il à vouloir l'empêcher de cuisiner pour Kirua ? Aucun, à priori. Pas plus monétaire qu'autre chose. C'était vrai que depuis quelques semaines pas mal de sous filait dans les dépenses alimentaires, mais après tout Léolio n'était pas le responsable budgétaire de la maison. C'était bien entendu Kurapika, vu la bonne part des recettes que représentait son salaire. Et le blondinet faisait ce qu'il voulait de son argent.

La seule chose logique qui pouvait pousser Léolio à vouloir le séparer de Kirua était donc, tout bien réfléchi, la vengeance. Une vengeance qui aurait pour motif ce à quoi Kurapika avait déjà songé : il était persuadé d'avoir raté ses examens, et il lui en voulait d'avoir passé plus de temps à cuisiner pour Kirua qu'à l'aider à réviser.

C'était vraiment la solution la plus plausible.

Mais il ne pouvait quand même s'empêcher de la trouver bête et mesquine, même pour Léolio.

Il posa un plateau d'éclairs au chocolat sur la table de la véranda dans un froncement de sourcils, que Kirua saisit parce qu'il fixait le visage du blondinet en se demandant si gâcher le goût nature de sa friandise attitrée en la barbouillant de chocolat valait le coup d'essayer.

« Qu'essisspasse ? » demanda t-il en songeant finalement que non, il mettrait sa main au feu que le lychee s'alliait assez mal avec le chocolat.

« J'étais en train de me dire que Léolio avait vraiment un comportement bizarre, en ce moment. Je trouve qu'il... »

Il s'interrompit, le temps que Kirua engloutisse trois pâtisseries et se décide à vraiment l'écouter. Le jeune assassin se lécha les lèvres avec un petit sourire coupable.

« Je disais, » reprit-il, « que je n'aime pas la manière dont Léolio se comporte en ce moment. Je le trouve bizarre. »

Kirua haussa les sourcils, de l'air de quelqu'un dont on pense qu'il a saisi la situation alors que ce n'est pas du tout le cas.

« ... Léolio. En ce moment. Son comportement. J'ai l'impression qu'il ne veut pas que je cuisine pour toi. »

« Il a essayé de t'envoyer un an au Mexique, l'autre jour ! »

« Ah ! Ça ! Mais c'est parce qu'il croyait que y'avait un concours du plus gros mangeur de friandise. Il voulait me faire plaisir, je crois. »

« Et il t'envoie un an au Mexique pour _ça ?_ »

« ... Mmh. Ouais. C'est vrai que, dit comme ça, c'est pas très crédible. »

« Il devait forcément avoir une autre raison. »

Kirua se sentit rattrapé par le souvenir de quelque chose.

Kirua n'était pas le genre de personne à posséder une mémoire de petite capacité. Dans son ancien métier, c'était rarement conseillé – mieux vaut ne pas confondre la personne à éliminer avec la personne qui vous a chargé de l'éliminer. Mais certaines circonstances faisaient parfois que, Kirua étant ce qu'il était, sa mémoire devenait sélective et pointilleuse. Pas qu'il se soit déjà trouvé doté d'une bonne conscience, mais l'entrée en jeu de certains éléments précis l'avait parfois obligé à revoir ses plans. On l'avait une fois chargé de faire disparaître un grand confiseur qui gênait beaucoup dans le milieu des affaires. On ne lui avait pas précisé le métier de sa cible, mais Kirua l'avait bien compris lorsqu'il avait dû couper par le coffre-fort où se trouvaient les recettes pour atteindre les appartements dudit monsieur. Personne ne sut jamais exactement ce qu'était devenu le comandataire du jeune Zoldyck. Ni pourquoi Kirua se retrouva mystérieusement le chouchou d'un des confiseurs les plus renommés du monde, d'ailleurs.

Dans le cas présent, la cuisine de Kurapika (et le changement d'opinion de ce dernier à propos d'une certaine gâterie un peu plus directe) lui avaient complètement gommé de l'esprit une discussion précédente avec Léolio.

Le pari.

Léolio et lui avait fait le pari que l'un ou l'autre réussirait à s'attirer les bonnes grâces de Kurapika. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il était visiblement en train de gagner, mais ça lui était vraiment sorti de la tête.

Il tenta de s'imaginer à la place de Léolio. Chaque jour, il devrait endurer la vision profondément déprimante du jeune médecin dégustant les confiseries du blondinet et se permettant, horreur des horreurs ! de _l'embrasser_. Sous ses yeux. En le narguant. Alors que lui-même n'aurait jamais ni le courage ni la force d'en faire autant, parce qu'après tout Kurapika n'était pas ce genre de fill... de garçon facile, et qu'il pourrait très bien s'arranger pour diminuer considérablement sa durée de vie d'une manière fort douloureuse s'il tentait quoi que ce soit. Parce qu'il aurait choisi le médecin à sa place. Et Léolio aurait droit à toutes ces gentilles petites sucreries alors que lui...

L'adolescent n'avait pas franchement l'habitude de se mettre à la place des autres. Mais il commençait sérieusement à comprendre ce que ressentait Léolio – et ne s'étonnait absolument plus que le jeune homme ait voulu lui payer des vacances au Mexique. Lui-même se serait comporté d'une manière beaucoup plus directe et expéditive.

Néanmoins, ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il souhaitait confier à Kurapika. Il préférait que le blondinet ignore tout de la nature et de l'existence même du pari. Ça ne l'arrangerait pas du tout que le Kuruta apprenne les sentiments... tendres, dirons-nous, que Léolio éprouvait pour lui.

... Le connaissant, si on le lui disait avec franchise et honnêteté, il y avait fort à parier que, passé la surprise, il en serait _touché_.

Heureusement que Léolio n'était pas suffisamment intelligent pour avoir l'idée très simple de se comporter franchement et honnêtement.

Kurapika, assis en face de lui, fixait sans la voir la vitre qui les séparait du jardin. La situation avait vraiment l'air de le déranger.

« ... A ton avis, » finit-il par murmurer sans tourner le regard vers lui, « quelle autre raison ça pourrait être ? »

Non, Kirua ne voulait pas lui dire. Il paniqua une seconde, ne sachant pas quoi répondre, et choisit la solution pratique et agréable de se concentrer sur la dégustation d'un éclair au chocolat pour se laisser le temps de trouver une réplique plausible.

Kurapika se décida à le fixer d'un air las.

« Je t'ai posé une question. »

Kirua hocha la tête, la bouche pleine de pâte crémeuse, et se tapa du poing sur la poitrine pour donner l'impression qu'il s'étouffait tant il essayait d'avaler rapidement pour participer à la conversation – ce qui n'était pas le cas.

Les yeux du blondinet se plissèrent avec agacement.

Kirua jugea plus prudent d'avaler.

« Heu, » commença t-il avec un redoutable vide dans le cerveau, « peut-être qu'en fait, il... »

« Bien sûr, j'ai ma petite idée sur la question, mais quand même, je ne trouve pas ça très crédible. Franchement... »

Le blondinet se pencha vers lui, l'air perplexe et quémandant une approbation.

« ... Tu crois, toi, qu'il serait capable de vouloir se venger parce qu'il aurait raté ses examens, et qu'il jugerait que ce serait de ma faute ? Parce que je t'aurais fait la cuisine au lieu de l'aider à réviser ? »

Kirua garda un visage impassible l'espace d'une seconde. Il trouvait le Kuruta un peu moins perspicace que d'habitude. Marrant, comme certaines personnes très intelligentes peuvent tomber dans l'illogisme le plus total dès que se trouve abordée la question des sentiments.

Enfin, ça l'arrangeait.

Il empêcha un sourire satisfait de s'étaler sur sa figure et prit un petit air condescendant.

« Bah, c'est Léolio, tu sais. »

C'était vrai. C'était complètement vrai. Léolio était certes gentil, mais sa gentillesse n'était rien comparée à sa bêtise – il aurait été dur d'affirmer le contraire. Ce ne pouvait donc qu'être vrai, et l'entendre prononcer par quelqu'un d'autre rendait l'hypothèse du Kuruta tout à fait crédible.

Kurapika hocha vaguement la tête.

« Tu penses ? Vraiment ? » demanda t-il, histoire de ne pas paraître trop sûr de lui.

« Ouais ! Complètement ! »

Kirua avait l'air de l'être, sûr de lui. Il lui fit un large sourire (qui semblait le démanger depuis un moment) et se jeta voracement sur les quelques survivants des éclairs aux chocolat.

Kurapika se demandait, ces derniers temps, s'il n'accordait pas un peu trop de confiance au jeune assassin.

Mais bon.

Il avait beau chercher, il ne voyait vraiment aucune autre explication à la bizarrerie de Léolio.

Il observa son jeune ami se goinfrer de chocolat comme s'il n'avait rien mangé depuis deux semaines. Sur le fond frais des plantes vertes et autres ravissantes fleurs exotiques qui tapissaient les parois de la véranda (il avait bien fallu trouver un endroit où entreposer les encombrants cadeaux de Gon), cela faisait vraiment un tableau enchanteur.

Kurapika eut un sourire attendri.

... Oh, non, songea t-il avec une implacable détermination. Léolio ne l'empêcherait pas de cuisiner pour son petit assassin. Quoi qu'il fasse, quoi qu'il dise, quoi qu'il pense, rien ne pourrait éloigner le blondinet des fourneaux. C'était décidé. Et il verrait bien ce qui se passerait s'il se risquait encore à lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Oh, oui. Il verrait.

Kirua releva un museau barbouillé de chocolat et eut un léger frisson en saisissant le petit sourire dérangeant qui régnait sur les lèvres de son ami.

De son avis, Léolio pouvait bien faire tout ce qui lui plaisait, ça ne le dérangeait pas. Il avait une entière confiance dans les capacités du jeune homme à rater tout ce qu'il entreprenait. Du moment qu'il ne s'avisait pas de devenir franc et honnête...

« De toute façon, » reprit le Kuruta, « tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, je prends les choses en main. Si monsieur a décidé de jouer plus fin, il va trouver plus malin que lui. Je me suis déjà arrangé pour qu'il ne retrouve jamais sa lettre d'admission du concours de médecine. »

... Kirua se souvint avec une certaine inquiétude des morceaux de papiers qu'il avait trouvés l'autre jour dans sa tarte au cassis.

oxoxoxo

Léolio ne pensait pas à mal en n'étant pas franc et honnête. En fait, il n'arrivait pas à faire autrement. C'était plus fort que lui-même. Il ne s'en rendait pas compte, qu'il n'était pas franc et honnête.

... Peut-être parce que dire les choses franchement et honnêtement lui semblait être une manœuvre, parfois, il fallait l'avouer, fort dangereuse. En particulier lorsqu'elle impliquait Kurapika.

Il soupira et observa avec mauvaise humeur la lettre qu'il venait d'écrire, comme s'il la soupçonnait d'avoir des intentions malveillantes à son égard.

Il sentait chez elle quelque chose qui ne lui plaisait pas. C'était pourtant lui qui l'avait écrite : il y avait passé tout un après-midi, affinant chaque détail, chaque phrase, analysant les mots, les remplaçant, les gommant, les rayant, usant d'hyperboles, de métonymies, de superlatifs, chiffonnant tout, recommençant, encore et encore... Pour aboutir à un résultat qui ne pouvait qu'être parfait. Ses sentiments se trouvaient écrits noir sur blanc sur le morceau de papier, en belles lettres calligraphiées, destinés à toucher le cœur du Kuruta de manière irrévocable... Il n'avait plus qu'à aller la déposer sur sa table de nuit...

Mais ça n'allait pas.

Il était strictement incapable d'expliquer pourquoi, mais ça n'allait pas. Il ne _pouvait pas_ aller donner ça à Kurapika.

Evidemment, si Kirua n'avait pas été son ennemi mortel du moment et qu'il était allé lui demander conseil, le jeune assassin lui aurait répondu avec cette franchise un peu blessante qui le caractérisait que la seule et unique raison pour laquelle cette lettre ne lui plaisait pas, c'était parce que son contenu était franc et honnête.

Mais même s'il s'était trouvé en bons termes avec l'adolescent, Léolio n'aurait sans doute jamais eu l'idée d'aller lui demander conseil.

Il eut un profond soupir désespéré et repoussa la lettre dans la paperasse bordélique de son bureau.

Heureusement qu'il était intelligent et qu'il avait des solutions de secours.

Beaucoup moins franches et honnêtes, mais il n'en était pas conscient.

oxoxoxo

Mademoiselle Germaine était une jeune femme tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal et ravissant. Elle était boulangère. Elle avait de beaux yeux pétillant, des joues rosées, une peau laiteuse et appétissante, de lourds cheveux roux et frisés, et surtout, depuis quelques temps, un grand, grand, graaand sourire aux lèvres. Qui ne la quittait jamais.

Lorsque sa famille et ses clients lui demandaient, avec un sourire complice, quel était le nom de son petit ami et si c'était pour lui qu'elle mettait toutes ces jolies toilettes, elle éclatait d'un rire cristallin et répondait qu'elle ne connaissait pas son nom, que ce n'était certainement pas son petit ami, et que ce n'était pas pour lui qu'elle mettait tous ces vêtements un peu chers mais plutôt grâce à lui. Et elle ajoutait avec un petit froncement de sourcils perplexe qu'elle ne voudrait en aucun cas être sa petite amie, parce que quand même, être capable d'ingérer une telle dose de glucose en l'espace d'une journée, elle ne trouvait pas ça très humain. Carrément flippant, en fait.

Ce matin-là, lorsqu'un grand jeune homme brun un peu dégingandé passa le seuil de sa boutique, elle fit aussitôt le lien avec celui qu'elle appelait "sa petite mine d'or personnelle". Elle savait que ce monsieur habitait avec Kirua, avec l'adolescent brun qui n'arrêtait pas de sourire, et avec le joli garçon blond qui ressemblait à une fille et qui ne cessait de lui demander des recettes depuis quelques temps.

Elle lui fit un sourire qui vint relier ses deux oreilles.

« Bonjour, monsieur ! Monsieur Kirua a déjà fini le paquet de guimauve qu'il m'a acheté tout à l'heure ? »

Léolio cligna des yeux.

« Tiens, je croyais qu'il avait arrêté la guimauve... »

« Il a acheté de la guimauve à la menthe. Il m'a dit qu'il ne voudrait plus jamais de guimauve à la cerise... Il avait l'air traumatisé, en disant ça, je me demande pourquoi, » ajouta t-elle avec l'air un peu insouciant de qui est prêt à affronter toutes les excentricités de ses clients, du moment qu'ils achètent une fortune en guimauve dès l'ouverture de la boutique.

« Ah... Dites, j'ai un service à vous demander... »

Mademoiselle Germaine était une jeune femme aimable et serviable, surtout dés lors qu'il s'agissait de Kirua. Elle n'avait aucune envie de perdre un aussi bon client – il y avait cette nouvelle confiserie qui venait d'ouvrir dans la rue voisine, et elle ne voyait pas d'un très bon œil le risque que son charmant client aille y faire un tour... Ce fut pourquoi elle accepta aussitôt la proposition de Léolio, même si elle n'était pas censée y trouver un profit direct. Mais bon, ce monsieur la payait, quand même, et si ça devait faire plaisir à monsieur Kirua, alors elle était ravie.

oxoxoxo

_Félicitation ! Vous êtes notre deux centième client, et pour célébrer cette extraordinaire occasion, vous êtes cordialement invité à venir participer à une dégustation de confiseries maison, spécialement confectionnées à votre intention !! Rendez-vous dés ce soir à dix-sept heure, chez votre boulangère préférée !!Nous vous attendons avec impatience !!_

Une dégustation de confiseries maison.

Ce fut la raison pour laquelle Kirua n'accorda aucune importance à l'écriture un peu bâclée du billet, au fait que ça faisait un sacré moment qu'il était entré pour la première fois dans cette boutique et qu'il ne reçoive l'invitation que maintenant, et à la surabondance de points d'exclamation. Et qu'il se dirigeait d'un pas plein d'allégresse vers le lieu de rendez-vous, la tête entièrement vide de blondinet en tablier blanc et de médecin pas fichu d'être franc et honnête. Certains problèmes sont d'une condition nettement négligeable lorsqu'on les compare à d'autres sujets plus importants.

Une dégustation de confiseries maison, par exemple.

oxoxoxo

Un sourire flottait sur les lèvres de Kurapika. Après sa discussion avec Kirua, le jeune homme se sentait d'une humeur plutôt guillerette ; le soleil avait brillé tout l'après-midi, un calme reposant s'était emparé la maison, et, après avoir découvert une nouvelle marque de sucre candi au marché ce matin, il avait décidé de préparer une gentille surprise à son emmerdeur préféré. Il lui tardait de voir la mine épanouie du jeune assassin lorsqu'il reviendrait tout à l'heure et qu'il découvrirait le gâteau somptueux qui l'attendait – coulis de fraise, mousse au chocolat, gaufres chaudes, bâtons de fruits confits, nougats, caramels durs en forme de fleurs... le tout savamment érigé en une structure appétissante qui se rapprochait presque de l'œuvre d'art.

Evidemment, un autre motif qui avait de quoi le mettre d'excellente humeur était son conflit avec Léolio – il avait pour une raison obscure la sensation de s'éloigner un peu trop de son métier de hunter, ces derniers temps. La petite revanche stupide du jeune médecin lui fournissait un agréable prétexte pour s'en rapprocher.

Il couva son œuvre d'un long regard plein de fierté. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à aller la déposer dans la salle à manger et préparer un peu le décor. Oh, pas grand chose, juste quelques bougies, fleurs, napperons, petits gâteaux, peut-être des rideaux de soie, mais c'était tout, après tout il ne s'agissait pas d'un dîner romantique, n'est-ce pas, l'invité n'était que Kirua, cette petite peste de Kirua...

Il eut un doute lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce.

C'était _exactement_ ainsi qu'elle devait être décorée – les gâteaux, les bouteilles de jus de fruits pétillant (il ne pensait pas que Kirua soit très intéressé par les vins coûteux, pas assez sucrés), les rideaux, les lumières tamisées... Seulement il ne se rappelait pas l'avoir encore fait. Il eut sur le coup de grosses inquiétudes quant à l'infaillibilité de sa mémoire. Peut-être le nen avait-il d'autres effets secondaires que ce dont on les avait prévenus...

Kurapika n'était pas du genre à se laisser facilement ronger par le doute. Il plissa les yeux et jeta un regard circulaire autour de lui ; la pièce était vide et silencieuse, troublée seulement par un feu de bois qui ronronnait calmement dans la cheminée...

Minute. La cheminée allumée ? Au printemps ?

... Donc non. Ce n'était définitivement pas Kurapika qui s'était occupé ainsi de la pièce. Il n'avait pas à ce point envie d'instaurer une ambiance romantique – et il n'en avait pas du tout envie, d'ailleurs, ni envie ni aucune raison de vouloir faire une chose pareille, ce serait stupide de penser le contraire, n'est-ce pas, ce n'était pas son genre.

Il en eut la confirmation en saisissant une bouteille de jus de fruit – c'était un vin coûteux. Qui n'était pas destiné à Kirua, de toute évidence.

... Il avait un peu de mal à comprendre se qui se tramait.

Mais aucun à savoir qui en était l'instigateur.

oxoxoxo

Léolio ne se sentait pas très sûr de lui.

Il savait pourtant que son nouveau plan avait beaucoup de chances de fonctionner. Enfin, plus que le précédent, en tout cas. Réflexion faite, envoyer Kirua au Mexique ne pouvait pas marcher, c'était bien trop disproportionné. Là, Léolio avait agi avec plus de modération ; l'envoyer dans une boulangerie pendant une petite soirée était beaucoup plus raisonnable. Tous les excès sont mauvais, dit-on.

Mais quand même, Léolio ne se sentait pas très sûr de lui.

Kirua avait réussi à sauter hors de l'avion durant le décollage (du moins c'était ce dont Léolio s'était persuadé) poussé par le désir brûlant de s'interposer entre Kurapika et lui. Qui savait ce qu'il était capable de faire d'autre, pour atteindre son but ? En ne l'éloignant que d'une seule petite rue, il prenait certainement le risque de le voir débarquer au beau milieu de son dîner romantique avec Kurapika...

Il allait falloir faire vite.

Enfin, non, transmettre ses sentiments comme on vide son estomac quand on a trop mangé n'était pas dans ses intentions. Mais tout de même, il ne faudrait pas traîner.

Il entra dans le vestibule en coup de vent et se dépêcha d'enlever son manteau. Il avait oublié que son smoking n'avait pas été lavé et repassé – c'était Kurapika qui s'occupait du linge dans la maison, mais il passait vraiment trop de temps dans la cuisine, en ce moment – et avait choisi la solution pratique de s'en racheter un neuf qu'il pensait plus classe. Ce qui lui avait fait perdre une demi-heure. Heureusement, il avait déjà réservé le bouquet de roses chez la fleuriste.

Kurapika devait être encore quelque part dans une boutique d'alimentation ou autre pâtisserie, à moins qu'il ne soit enfermé dans la cuisine. Il y avait peu de risques pour qu'il soit dans la salle à manger, il restait donc à Léolio un peu de temps pour arranger les petits détails...

... Ah. Non.

Zut.

Kurapika était nonchalamment assis devant la table surchargée de bougies, et déchiffrait l'étiquette d'une bouteille d'un air détaché. Il attendit cinq petites secondes après que Léolio soit entré, histoire de le déstabiliser, puis se tourna vers lui. En souriant.

C'était le genre de sourire que Léolio n'aimait pas voir sur le visage de son ami. Un sourire qui disait que le blondinet n'était pas content.

Il eut un petit hoquet nerveux dont il espéra que ça pouvait passer pour un éclat de rire amusé.

« C-coucou. Tu... es là ? »

Kurapika savait son ami doué pour les évidences flagrantes.

« Oui, Léolio. Bravo, tu as une bonne vue. Dis-moi... »

Il engloba le décor alentour d'un geste du bras.

« ... Ça, tu le vois aussi, hein ? Tu peux m'expliquer ce que ça veut dire ? »

Léolio jeta un regard surpris autour de lui, qui laissait penser que c'était la première fois qu'il mettait les pieds dans le salon de la maison où il vivait depuis plusieurs années.

« Oh ? Ça ? ... Ben, heu, non. Oui. Heu... si. Je... je veux dire... »

« C'est toi qui as fait ça ?

« Ben, ç-ça dépend dans quel sens on prend la question... »

« Léolio. »

« Oui. C'est moi. »

Kurapika observa son ami en se retenant de soupirer. Debout sur le seuil de la salle à manger, le jeune médecin-il-faudrait-bien-le-lui-dire-un-jour semblait aussi à l'aise qu'un pingouin dans le désert. Le désarrois, la déception et l'inquiétude lui dégoulinaient du visage – presque au sens propre, on le devinait sur le point de pleurer. Son smoking était trop grand, n'allait pas avec la couleur de sa cravate, et il empestait le parfum.

Il avait l'air tellement pitoyable que le blondinet s'en sentit touché, et se demanda pour quelle raison, au fond, il en voulait tellement au jeune homme et appréhendait à ce point les manœuvres stupides qu'il pensait être en train de bouillir sous son crâne. Ce n'était que Léolio, et ce qu'il était en train de trafiquer dans la salle à manger ne semblait pas avoir de rapport direct avec le fait de vouloir l'empêcher de cuisiner pour Kirua. Sans doute un rendez-vous avec une fille.

(Et à part ça, qu'est-ce qu'il avait fabriqué de son ancien costume ?)

Kurapika se sentit un peu coupable d'avoir inquiété son ami.

Il se rapprocha en souriant – Léolio ne comprit pas tout de suite que ce n'était pas le même sourire et trébucha en essayant de reculer.

« Léolio, dis-moi, est-ce que tu te rappelles ce qu'on avait établi lorsqu'on a emménagé ici ? Ou tu as déjà oublié ? »

« ... Heu... Les plats chauds... pas directement sur la table ? »

« Les filles. Lorsque tu en invites une, ne le fais pas ici. N'oublies pas que tu ne vis pas seul. Invite-la au restaurant. »

« Ah... Heu... oui, bien sûr... heu... »

Léolio bougea un instant les lèvres dans le vide, comme s'il avait perdu le fil de la conversation. Son visage finit par s'éclairer, mais pour laisser place à une expression déconcertée.

« Ah ! Une fille ! Mais ! Non ! J'ai pas rendez-vous avec une fille, voyons ! »

... Il s'empressa de cacher le bouquet de roses dans son dos après que Kurapika lui eut lancé un coup d'oeil significatif.

« ... C'est pas pour une fille, ça. C'est pour... »

Il ferma les lèvres et fixa son ami comme si ce qui s'apprêtait à être dit relevait de la plus haute importance et risquait fort de lui attirer beaucoup d'ennuis – et qu'il venait donc de prendre la décision, au final, après mûre réflexion, de le garder pour lui. Même si ça pouvait sembler un peu – beaucoup – trop tard.

Un lourd silence se drapa autour des deux jeunes gens.

« C'est pour qui, Léolio ? » finit par demander Kurapika.

D'un ton où perçait une légère irritation, qui laissait entendre que si Léolio ne répondait pas immédiatement, il y avait pas mal de chances pour qu'il déniche ces ennuis qu'il craignait tant de s'attirer en parlant. Décuplés, évidemment.

Le jeune médecin hésita une seconde, puis, semblant avoir pris une grande décision, saisit le Kuruta par le poignet et l'obligea à se rasseoir devant la table. Kurapika ne parut pas franchement apprécier la manœuvre et le fit savoir en se dégageant d'un geste sec.

« C'est pour qui, ces fleurs, Léolio ? »

« Heu... heu... heu... écoute... heu... »

Léolio était aussi très doué pour les conversations monosyllabiques. Elles lui permettaient d'aborder des sujets dangereux en déstabilisant son interlocuteur.

Ou en l'énervant profondément, selon les cas.

« _Léolio._ »

« C'est pour... c'est pour... heu... heu... heu... ben... »

Leur gros problème, c'était qu'on avait parfois beaucoup de mal à en sortir. Souvent, d'une manière bizarre, lorsque l'interlocuteur commençait à être hors de lui.

« Heeeeu... »

« _C'est pour qui, à la fin, si c'est pas pour une fille ? Pour moi, peut-être ?_ »

Un silence mille fois plus pesant que ce qu'il avait connu jusque là s'abattit sur les épaules du jeune médecin. Même si Kurapika ne pensait strictement aucun mot de ce qu'il venait de proposer, il suffisait à Léolio de répondre un "oui" franc et honnête pour faire vraiment avancer la situation. Juste un petit "oui", plein de franchise et d'honnêteté.

« Non ! »

... Il ne pouvait pas faire ça.

C'était hors de ses capacités, il le sentait confusément.

« Dis-moi, Léolio, tu me prends pour un imbécile ? C'est évident, que tu fais tout ça pour une fille, enfin ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu refuses d'être franc et honnête, pour une fois ? Qu'est-ce que tu crois que je pourrais te faire de plus que d'habitude ? Je t'ai déjà dit que ce n'était pas grave... Si tu n'as pas invité une fille, franchement, alors pourquoi est-ce que tu aurais préparé tout ç... »

Le blondinet s'interrompit, une expression figée sur le visage. Il tourna la tête et scruta la porte qui donnait sur le salon, comme s'il venait de se rappeler quelque chose et qu'il en cherchait des signes autour de lui.

Puis, il posa un long regard sur Léolio.

« J'ai fait un gâteau pour Kirua, tout à l'heure. Il m'avait dit qu'il rentrerait vers dix-huit heure. Il est vingt heure. »

« ... Ooh... Ah bon... vraiment ? Heu... »

« _Où est-il ?_ »

« J-je sais pas. »

Léolio avait tenté de paraître franc et honnête. Bizarrement, Kurapika ne marcha pas du tout.

Le blondinet lui adressa un petit sourire sans chaleur.

« Très bien, Léolio, » dit-il d'une voix calme. « Reste ici deux minutes, je reviens. »

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

Le jeune médecin se voyait très mal désobéir, même s'il en avait l'irrésistible envie. En cet instant, il sentait Kurapika capable de le poursuivre jusque dans la demeure natale de Kirua.

D'un autre côté, il ne pouvait absolument pas lui avouer qu'il s'était encore débrouillé pour éloigner le jeune assassin, même si la distance n'était pas considérable. Il ne savait pas trop ce que le blondinet s'imaginait mais il n'était pas difficile de comprendre qu'il était un peu irrité, dernièrement. Et que Léolio était pour une bonne partie la cause de cette irritation.

Le jeune homme s'arma de courage et prit la décision de rester muet comme une tombe même sous l'interrogatoire le plus poussé.

« _Il est à la boulangerie ! Il mange des bonbons à la boulangerie !_ » hurla t-il lorsque Kurapika ressortit de la cuisine, le couteau à pain brandi devant lui.

oxoxoxo

Mademoiselle Germaine était une excellente confiseuse et en sentait son cœur se gonfler de fierté. Elle était aussi une excellente pâtissière et une excellente boulangère (ainsi que couturière et ses dons pour le patinage n'étaient pas à négliger, même si ce n'était pas à mettre sur le même plan), mais ce qui comptait le plus, en cet instant précis, c'était son talent de confiseuse.

On avait rarement fait autant honneur à sa cuisine.

Elle ne regrettait pas du tout d'avoir accepté la demande du monsieur qui sentait beaucoup le parfum. Certes, elle avait passé beaucoup de temps à tout préparer, mais le résultat en valait la peine. Le sourire qui illuminait le visage de son charmant client lui réchauffait le cœur plus encore que si elle avait gagné une grosse somme d'argent à la loterie. Elle partageait pleinement cet instant de bien-être.

Et elle était certaine de s'être attiré sa fidélité.

L'adolescent plongea voracement sur le plateau de nougats à la fleur d'oranger qu'elle venait de déposer sur la table. Mademoiselle Germaine le couva d'un regard attendri.

Elle lui avait déjà fait déguster des chocolats fourrés à la pâte de haricot rouge, tout un assortiment de fruits confits imprégnés de sirop d'orgeat, de la pâte d'amande aux extraits de fleur sauvage, des loukoums dont la recette secrète était issue d'une longue tradition familiale, des amandes grillées... et il devait lui rester des feuilles de menthe séchées et trempées dans du caramel.

Il avait particulièrement apprécié les lychees confits dans de l'alcool de pêche.

Mais malgré son bonheur, la jeune femme commençait un peu à s'inquiéter. Elle ne voulait pas voir le visage accablé de monsieur Kirua lorsqu'il comprendrait qu'elle avait épuisé sa réserve et que la dégustation était finie.

Le plateau de feuilles de menthe venait juste d'être déposé sous le nez de Kirua lorsque Kurapika le saisit et l'écarta du jeune assassin.

... Mademoiselle Germaine poussa un cri étranglé et jeta convulsivement des regards stupéfiés au joli jeune homme blond et à la porte d'entrée verrouillée. Il ne donnait pas l'impression de l'avoir ouverte et elle ne donnait pas l'impression d'avoir été ouverte. De toute façon, la sonnerie n'avait pas retenti.

C'était la première fois qu'on entrait dans sa boulangerie sans que la sonnerie ne retentisse. C'était comme si l'une des lois fondamentales de l'univers venait d'être violée.

Kurapika, debout, écrasait le jeune assassin d'un long regard glacial. L'adolescent lui rendit un regard neutre pendant une petite minute, fort occupé à mâchonner un nougat (et une feuille de menthe qu'il avait réussi à chopper sur le plateau durant la milliseconde où il s'était trouvé devant lui).

Il avala.

Puis, il daigna réagir.

« Aah ! Kurapika ! Toi aussi, t'as eu une invitation gratuite ? Tu peux me repasser le plateau de menthes, steuplé ? C'est drôlement bon. »

Ce n'était visiblement pas la réaction qu'attendait le blondinet. La gifle fusa avec une vitesse et une précision qui auraient déconcerté une balle de tir – mais, héritage génétique oblige, Kirua se trouvait déjà dans le dos du Kuruta que le jeune homme n'avait pas encore fini son geste.

Il se sentait un peu blessé.

« Bah, heu ? Pourquoi tu veux me frapper ? »

Le visage de Kurapika prit une expression scandalisée.

« Pourquoi... pourquoi je... Tu oses me demander ça ? Je... »

Dans ce genre de situation, la personne offensée a tendance à pointer un doigt rageur en direction de la tierce personne, celle qui ne devrait pas être là, celle qui s'est imposée entre les deux protagonistes, celle dont la simple existence tend à casser leur relation, celle dont cette personne offensée souhaite la disparition soudaine et immédiate – et si possible douloureuse.

C'est ce que fit Kurapika.

Il pointa un doigt rageur en direction du plateau de feuilles de menthe.

« _Je peux savoir ce que c'est, ça ?_ »

Kirua le lui dit franchement.

« C'est un plateau de feuilles de menthe séchées et caramélisées. »

« _Je le sais, imbécile !_ »

(Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai, Kurapika n'avait jamais entendu parler de cette recette.)

« Je veux dire, » reprit-il en tentant de se calmer sans beaucoup d'efficacité, « j'aimerais beaucoup savoir ce que tu fabriques ici. Vraiment beaucoup. »

Kirua le lui dit tout aussi franchement.

« Et ben, j'ai eu la chance de recevoir une invitation pour une dégustation gratuite de confiseries maison ! Et elles sont vraiment bonnes, tu sais, » ajouta t-il avec un grand sourire.

Il ne s'en rendait pas compte, mais chacune de ses paroles jetait de l'huile sur un feu déjà bien embrasé. (Cela dit, s'il s'en était rendu compte, il aurait sans doute continué pour le simple plaisir d'énerver le blondinet, par nostalgie des premiers temps de leur relation...)

La rage du jeune homme brûlait dans ses yeux. Il savait, oh, oui, il le savait, qu'il ne pouvait absolument pas lui faire confiance. Et pourtant, il avait eu l'idiotie de croire, l'espace de quelques plats, que le jeune assassin, peut-être, lui serait fidèle... Mais non, c'était contre sa nature, et il aurait dû se douter qu'un jour ou l'autre Kirua réitèrerait ses infidélités...

Il leva une main qui laissait présager une nouvelle tentative de gifle, mais qui se contenta de rester figée, tremblante. Kirua la scrutait avec une légère surprise, prêt à bondir si elle s'abattait.

Mais ce fut le blondinet qui se laissa tomber sur un tabouret.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies pu me faire une chose pareille. Tu m'avais pourtant dit que tu me serais fidèle... Tu me l'avais juré ! C'est cruel ! »

Il leva les yeux vers son jeune ami, qui commençait lentement à saisir de quoi parlait le blondinet.

« J'ai passé tout l'après-midi à te préparer un gâteau, moi ! Je voulais te faire la surprise ! Et toi... tu préfères... aller... dans une boulangerie, » acheva t-il tandis que sa voix s'étranglait dans un sanglot.

Il ne vit pas l'expression horrifiée et défaite qui vint se peindre sur les traits de Kirua. Le jeune assassin venait d'être assailli par le souvenir de tous les serments qu'il avait fait à son ami, et par la honte cuisante de les avoir oubliés avec une telle rapidité à la seule évocation d'une dégustation de confiseries maison. Oui, aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, il se sentait (un peu) honteux.

Après tout, la cuisine de Kurapika était exquise – elle équivalait largement celle de Mademoiselle Germaine. Et puis le blondinet avait un atout primordial.

... C'était la meilleure manière de s'excuser, n'est-ce pas ?

oxoxoxo

Mademoiselle Germaine était une jeune femme très bien, qui avait toujours un sourire et un mot gentil pour ses clients, qu'elle aimait tous beaucoup. Dans tout le quartier, on la connaissait pour sa gentillesse, sa tendresse et sa politesse.

Néanmoins, sa gentillesse, sa tendresse et sa politesse avaient la veille au soir été fort éprouvées. Mademoiselle Germaine s'était sentie dépassée par les évènements. Elle était parfaitement capable de supporter toutes les excentricités de ses clients, mais là, tout de même, elle avait eu un petit peu peur.

Le fait qu'on entre chez vous sans forcer le moins du monde la serrure de votre porte, sans vous laisser la moindre hypothèse quant à la manière dont on s'y est pris, puis sans plus se soucier de votre présence que de celle d'un courant d'air, est à la fois effrayant et vexant. De même, elle n'avait pas trop aimé le tour de passe-passe que Monsieur Kirua avait exécuté. On prévient, normalement, avant de se téléporter dans le dos d'une personne, même s'il ne s'agit pas de vous.

Elle sentait vaguement que ces deux-là sortaient un peu de la normalité – et pas seulement à cause de la quantité de sucre que pouvait avaler monsieur Kirua sans prendre un seul gramme.

Mais bon.

En réalité, elle n'en avait strictement rien à faire.

Tout ça n'était pas grave.

Parce que grâce à ces deux-là, elle avait pu assister à l'un des spectacles parmi les plus beaux qui se puisse imaginer.

Deux beaux garçons s'embrassant.

Comme elle avait hâte que monsieur Kirua revienne acheter des friandises, rien que pour lui demander s'il s'était bien réconcilié avec le joli jeune homme blond qui ressemblait à une fille...

... Peut-être devrait-elle envisager un service à domicile ?

oxoxoxo

Loin de la boulangerie de Mademoiselle Germaine, loin de la salle à manger où Léolio se morfondait devant ses bouteilles vides, loin de la cuisine où Kirua se bâfrait du gâteau de son blond ami, loin, fort, fort loin de tout cela, un adolescent brun et souriant déambulait dans des rues écrasées de chaleur.

Enfin, plus si souriant que ça.

Il n'avait pas mangé de la journée.

Jusqu'ici, il s'était plus ou moins débrouillé, avec de la menue monnaie et quelques vieux chewing-gums retrouvés au fond de ses poches, mais là, il commençait vraiment à atteindre sa limite. Et il ne savait pas comment il allait se sortir de ce pétrin. Vu la soudaineté de son départ, il n'avait même pas eu le temps de prendre sa carte de hunter. Pour ne pas parler de bagages convenables.

Un gargouillis lamentable s'échappa de son estomac et s'éleva dans la nuit bruissante de voix et de chants mexicains. Gon soupira et décida de sortir de la ville pour aller dormir sur la plage. Au moins, dans cette partie du monde, il ne faisait pas froid.

Demain, il trouverait une solution pour gagner un peu d'argent. Il ne savait pas trop s'il devait se servir de son nen pour ça, mais après tout, la faim justifie les moyens, dit-on. A moins que ce ne soit la fin. Il ne savait plus trop. Il avait trop faim. La fin, la faim... la même chose, au fond...

... Mais non, malgré les apparences, Gon ne se laissait pas aller au désespoir.

Parce qu'il avait des amis et qu'il avait confiance en eux.

Il était certain qu'ils faisaient leur possible pour le sortir de là.

Il était certain qu'ils ne l'avaient pas oublié.

* * *

_A suivre..._

Bouchou : J'ai l'impression que les personnages deviennent OOC… Oh, et je suis odieuse avec Gon.

Gon : Enfoirée.

Bouchou : Ça aussi, c'est OOC, Gon… n.n

(… "Mademoiselle Germaine"… Je sais, y'a pas plus japonisant, comme nom… n.n')


	18. La Tragédie du Loukoum

Mademoiselle Germaine s'incruste… Pardon, j'en ai eu besoin pour l'intrigue. (Ooh, franchement, peut-on appeler ça une intrigue ? T.T)

* * *

Chapitre 18 : _La Tragédie du Loukoum_

oxoxoxo

Une promesse est une promesse.

Et Kirua, doté de l'honneur inébranlable qui caractérise la famille Zoldick, respectait cette promesse.

… Ce qui n'était pas franchement dans ses habitudes (malgré ce plus-ou-moins sens de l'honneur – dont, pour dire la vérité, il ignorait l'existence). On pouvait aussi dire que, une fois n'étant pas coutume, Kirua avait décidé de respecter cette promesse parce que, et bien, elle lui plaisait sacrément, cette promesse.

Après tout, Kurapika avait fait des progrès fulgurants en cuisine et pâtisserie. Ce qui n'était pas peu dire, lorsqu'on savait qu'il se débrouillait déjà drôlement bien avant d'avoir décidé d'en faire sa raison de vivre.

Kirua passait ses journées à se régaler. (Il n'aurait pas été ce qu'il était qu'il aurait déjà pris trois tours de taille.)

Kurapika en était ravi, et Kirua était ravi que Kurapika en soit ravi.

Le jeune assassin n'avait même plus besoin de se déplacer jusqu'à la boulangerie.

oxoxoxo

Le client saisit son paquet d'une main tremblante et se dépêcha de sortir de la boutique, souhaitant échapper le plus vite possible au regard noir de la jolie boulangère.

Mademoiselle Germaine n'était pas contente.

Mademoiselle Germaine était une personne gentille, calme et souriante, qui savait se faire aimer de tous, et que tous ne tardaient pas à aimer.

Mais pas en ce moment.

… Lorsqu'on la questionnait pour savoir quelle était la raison d'une humeur si maussade, et qu'on commençait à demander avec un petit air de gentillesse apitoyée si ce n'était pas, à tout hasard, son petit ami qui l'aurait quitté, mademoiselle Germaine se braquait et décidait d'incendier l'importun en martelant que ce n'était absolument pas son petit ami, bordel, quand est-ce que vous allez vous décider à comprendre ça, hein ? … Ça lui calmait les nerfs. Et peu importe que la personne s'en aille avec la certitude qu'elle venait de se faire larguer.

Il aurait fallu qu'elle explique que son meilleur client ayant cessé de la fréquenter, sa petite boulangerie commençait sérieusement à couler par le fond. Et qui pourrait croire que cette seule personne avait réussi à représenter quatre-vingt pour cent de son chiffre d'affaire pendant les derniers mois ?

Monsieur Kirua l'avait, pour une raison obscure, lâchement abandonnée, et elle ne pouvait plus se payer autant de jolies choses qu'elle le souhaitait.

… Ooh, si seulement il ne s'était agi que de cela…

Mais il en résultait quelque chose de bien pire.

Elle n'avait _aucune_ nouvelle du ravissant couple que formait Monsieur Kirua et le joli garçon blond qui ressemblait à une fille. Elle se trouvait incapable de suivre l'évolution de leur relation… !

Ce qui la mettait d'une humeur exécrable, et lui donnait l'irrésistible envie de massacrer chacun de ses clients pour en faire des petits bouts de cadavres confits.

Heureusement, quelque chose lui revint à l'esprit et l'empêcha de sortir le couteau à pain de dessous le comptoir pour en poignarder la fillette qui venait lui acheter des sucres d'orge.

Elle comprit, dans un éclair de lucidité, pourquoi Monsieur Kirua l'avait quittée.

… Ou plutôt, pour qui…

_L'autre confiserie ! _

oxoxoxo

La soirée avançait vite. Elle s'engouffrait dans la nuit ; et déjà celle-ci voilait de son manteau d'ombres mouvantes les ruelles de la ville. Dans l'une d'elles, une autre ombre, plus légère et fugace, se fondit sous une porte cochère et commença à en déverrouiller silencieusement la serrure.

Un léger cliquetis troubla bientôt le silence. L'ombre étouffa un petit rire satisfait et se glissa discrètement par l'entrebâillement de la porte – sans oublier de traîner derrière elle le lourd sac qu'elle n'avait pas manqué d'apporter, et qui était la raison de son intrusion dans cette modeste petite confiserie.

Lorsqu'elle ressortit quelques instants plus tard, son forfait accompli, personne n'avait remarqué sa présence, et personne ne connaîtrait jamais sa part de responsabilité dans le crime qui soulèverait bientôt le quartier d'une vague d'indignations.

Et qui devait faire disparaître les soucis de l'ombre.

oxoxoxo

« C'est horrible, ma p'tite demoiselle, ce qu'ils ont fait, vos confrère. »

« Ah, oui, je veux bien vous croire, madame. »

« Il y a vraiment des monstres, ici-bas. »

« Vous avez raison, madame. »

« Vous rendez-vous compte, mon petit ! Faire des gâteaux en utilisant non pas du sucre, mais de l'arsenic ! Quelle infamie ! Heureusement que je n'ai jamais mis les pieds chez eux. De vrais fous. »

« Que voulez-vous, madame… On trouve ce genre de personnes détraquées un peu partout, hélas… »

« Heureusement, ma petite, vous vous êtes quelqu'un de fiable et d'équilibré. Je ne sais pas ce que le quartier deviendrait sans vous. »

Mademoiselle Germaine lui fit un sourire radieux qui respirait la gentillesse et l'honnêteté, et lui tendit ses baguettes de pains.

« C'est très gentil à vous de dire ça, madame. »

« Je vous en prie. Vous le méritez bien, » répondit la cliente avant de lui faire un aimable petit signe de tête et de sortir de la boutique.

Les nouveaux confiseurs, accusés de tentatives de meurtre pour avoir eu la cruauté de faire des pâtisseries en usant d'arsenic, avaient été mis sous les verrous depuis déjà une petite semaine. Inculpés, ils avaient tout fait pour s'innocenter, clamant haut et fort qu'ils étaient dans l'incapacité de se procurer une telle quantité de poison, mais la présence de l'énorme sac dans leur arrière boutique n'avait pas été pour les aider beaucoup. On les reconnut bienheureusement coupables et ils furent punis pour leur odieux crime en écopant de la prison à vie.

Pourtant, mademoiselle Germaine n'était pas aussi satisfaite qu'elle aurait dû l'être.

Depuis le temps que la nouvelle confiserie était fermée, monsieur Kirua aurait dû remettre les pieds chez elle, non… ? Elle commençait à se demander si elle ne s'était pas trompée quelque part.

… Ce qui aurait été, auquel cas, très regrettable.

Elle aurait inutilement perdu beaucoup d'argent dans la contrebande de poison.

oxoxoxo

Kurapika parcourut les journaux avec une expression de vague surprise.

« Tu es au courant, Kirua ? Les nouveaux confiseurs ont été arrêtés. Ils sont accusés d'avoir empoisonné leurs clients avec de l'arsenic… Tu étais déjà allé chez eux ? »

Kirua releva la tête de sa glace à la pistache (made in Kurapika) et foudroya son ami d'un long regard pétri d'indignation par-dessus son museau barbouillé de sucre vert.

« Ça y est ! Tu m'accuses encore de t'avoir trompé, là ? C'est ça ? »

Long regard blasé.

« Mais non. Je te demande si tu étais déjà passé chez eux… Te connaissant, tu aurais pu ingurgiter trois kilos d'arsenic sans t'en apercevoir. (Tu as de la glace sur la bouche, essuie, ça coule sur ton t-shirt.) »

Kirua secoua la tête (faisant gicler de la glace un peu partout).

« Nope. Je voulais y passer, mais c'était avant que tu me fasses ta scène chez la boulangère. »

Il s'essuya le menton et pointa un indexe résolu et poisseux sur Kurapika.

« Je t'ai fait la promesse de plus jamais goûter à d'autres sucreries que les tiennes. Mets pas mon honneur en doute, hein ! »

Le sourire de Kurapika se teinta d'une douce chaleur.

« Je sais bien, va. Je n'ai aucune confiance en toi, mais je me tiendrais toujours à niveau pour que tu ne sois pas pris de l'envie d'aller voir s'il y a mieux ailleurs. »

_Et pour ça_, songea t-il en fronçant les sourcils, _il faut absolument que je reste à jour rayon recettes et ingrédients_.

Il n'avait jusqu'ici pas l'intention de retourner chez Mademoiselle Germaine. Après tout, elle lui avait indirectement volé l'attention de Kirua. C'était sans doute complètement idiot, mais Kurapika lui en avait gardé une certaine rancœur.

Cependant, il commençait sérieusement à épuiser les ressources du marché et des magasins par correspondance. Et puis, avec cette histoire d'empoisonnement, la pauvre petite avait peut-être déjà perdu la confiance de pas mal de clients, et elle devait croire que c'était aussi pour cette raison que Kurapika ne venait plus chez elle.

Kurapika décida de faire preuve de gentillesse et d'y retourner.

oxoxoxo

Mademoiselle Germaine ne s'était pas attendue à ce que son plan fonctionne avec autant de rapidité et d'efficacité.

Ayant assez vite réalisé que les empoisonneurs n'étaient pour rien dans la disparition soudaine de Monsieur Kirua, Mademoiselle Germaine avait opté pour une solution certes plus tortueuse, mais qui aurait peut-être, elle, le mérite d'être efficace, puisqu'elle agirait directement aux sources.

Elle allait faire en sorte qu'il n'y ait plus que chez elle que Monsieur Kirua ait envie de venir, parce qu'il n'y aurait que chez elle que l'on trouverait une telle originalité et diversité de friandises et sucreries. Elle allait devenir la fournisseuse des meilleurs et des plus rares ingrédients que l'on puisse dénicher aux quatre coins du monde. (Ça ne lui serait pas bien compliqué, sa connaissance des marchés souterrains étant l'une des plus affinée du pays.)

(… Certes, il était vrai qu'elle aurait pu se contenter de dynamiter le petit marché de la ville et chaque fournisseur par correspondance – il fallait bien que Monsieur Kirua s'approvisionne quelque part, et ils étaient les seuls coupables potentiels – mais, cette solution ayant beau être à la fois simple et efficace, elle préféra l'éviter. Elle ne savait pas trop qui elle aurait pu faire inculper sans se mouiller dans l'histoire.)

Et cette solution marcha avec une rapidité redoutable.

Mademoiselle Germaine n'en crut pas ses yeux lorsque, à peine une heure après qu'elle ait disposé les nouveaux présentoirs dans sa vitrine, elle aperçut Kurapika planté derrière, le regard rivé sur les bocaux de pistils parfumés à l'orange.

Elle eut de frénétiques battements de cœur. Certes, elle s'attendait plutôt à voir débarquer Monsieur Kirua, mais après tout c'était très bien comme ça, elle n'avait même pas eu à mettre en branle sa formidable démarche publicitaire. Et puis, du moment que l'un des deux partenaires était présent, c'était parfait.

Elle adressa un grand sourire au joli jeune homme blond et lui fit signe d'entrer dans la boulangerie.

oxoxoxo

Une expression maussade s'empara de la figure de Mademoiselle Germaine lorsque Kurapika sortit de la boutique, dix petites minutes plus tard. Elle n'avait pas prévu cela.

Elle avait pensé que la seule condition nécessaire pour obtenir les informations qui l'intéressaient était de se trouver en présence de l'un des deux jeunes hommes ; toutes ses forces avaient ainsi été tendues dans le seul but de les voir de nouveau paraître devant elle.

… Elle n'avait pas réalisé que servir un client, lorsqu'une file d'autres personnes attend et que lui-même n'a pas forcément l'intention de rester bien longtemps, ne représente pas une situation optimale pour engager la conversation, sonder le terrain et savoir avec précision ce qu'il en est de sa situation amoureuse.

Elle allait devoir trouver autre chose, et le trouva rapidement, lorsqu'une cliente, épatée par la saveur de son pain au chocolat, lui demanda si elle avait jamais envisagé de donner des cours de cuisine. Mademoiselle Germaine se tourna vers elle, des étincelles de bonheur dans les yeux, et lui répondit courtoisement que non, mais pourquoi pas, c'était une idée à approfondir.

Elle se souvenait avec clarté du temps où le joli jeune homme aux cheveux blonds ne cessait de lui demander des recettes.

oxoxoxo

Kurapika était plutôt content d'être retourné chez son ancienne boulangère. Il n'avait croisé nulle part ailleurs une telle diversité d'aliments, plus délicieux les uns que les autres. (Il se demanda vaguement si elle connaissait Buhara et Menchi, mais décida que non, la jeune femme n'ayant montré aucune des caractéristiques d'un supposé hunter gourmet.) (Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de se demander où est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien dénicher des ingrédients aussi rares.)

Et puis, non contente de lui offrir une aussi riche palette de nouvelles friandises, elle avait eu la gentillesse de lui proposer des cours de cuisine.

Ce n'était pas que Kurapika n'ait pas confiance dans ses propres talents gastronomiques (il avait la ferme conviction de cuisiner aussi bien que la jeune femme), mais il ne voulait passer à côté d'aucune des occasions qui se présentaient et qui pourrait lui permettre d'élargir ses connaissances.

Il en était à son quatrième cours, et il ignorait que Mademoiselle Germaine peinait à garder un niveau suffisant pour conserver son statut de professeur. Elle ne pensait pas que le joli jeune homme blond qui ressemblait à une fille était aussi doué.

Il n'empêchait que cette idée de cours était une excellente idée ; elle lui permettait d'avoir le joli blondinet sous la main pendant une bonne heure et demie trois fois par semaine, et de tenter une approche progressive, sans trop le brusquer ; bref, de l'apprivoiser.

Mais il commençait à être grand temps d'avancer de manière plus directe. Elle avait décidé que ce jour serait le jour où elle poserait la question.

Elle tendit à Kurapika le paquet de farine de maïs et lui fit un large sourire, que le jeune homme ignora parce qu'il était trop occupé à verser la farine sur les œufs sans briser les jaunes.

Elle lui coula un regard mitigé, avant de demander d'une voix dégagée si Monsieur Kirua se portait bien.

« Mmh mh. Il apprécie beaucoup vos recettes. Evidemment, après que je les ai arrangées à ma façon. »

Une légère touche d'irritation pointait dans sa voix, mais elle n'y prêta aucune attention.

« Parce que, » ajouta t-elle, « ça fait bien longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu… mais vous, vous le voyez souvent, n'est-ce pas ? Vous… habitez ensemble ? »

« Oui. »

Le ton n'était plus seulement irrité, il était sec et cassant.

Peu importait, Mademoiselle Germaine n'en retint que la connotation positive. Un léger flot de sang envahit ses joues à la pensée de ces deux jolis garçons qui passaient leurs longues journées ensemble, sous le même toit… (Elle ne tint pas compte du fait que l'une des conditions primordiales pour vivre en couple sous un même toit est d'y être à deux, et non pas à quatre. Cela en faisait une inintéressante cohabitation et ne lui plaisait pas.)

Elle saisit un plat et commença à battre la pâte qui s'y trouvait (déjà bien suffisamment battue).

« Je… »

Elle agita son fouet d'une manière de plus en plus rapide et saccadée (la pâte prit une consistance étrange), et tourna discrètement la tête pour cacher le sourire ravi qui était en train d'envahir son visage.

« Je… suis contente pour vous. Vraiment ! Vous formez un si joli couple… »

« Pardon ? »

Le ton n'était plus ni sec ni tranchant ; c'était l'intonation polie de quelqu'un qui n'a pas très bien suivi le fil de la conversation.

Mademoiselle Germaine, toute troublée, les joues rouges et le sourire grandissant, donna des petits coups secs de son fouet sur la surface de la pâte.

« Et bien… oui… » murmura t-elle en essayant de ne pas trembler, « vous êtes… amoureux l'un de l'autre, n'est-ce pas ? »

« _Pardon ? _»

Toute politesse disparue, Kurapika apparut avec soudaineté dans le champ de vision de Mademoiselle Germaine – qui avait pourtant fait bien attention de se tourner du côté où le jeune homme n'était pas, pour qu'il ne voie ni ses joues rouges ni son gigantesque sourire. Elle se souvint d'un coup de la faculté très désagréable qu'avait Monsieur Kirua de se téléporter ; elle n'avait pas pensé que le joli blondinet efféminé pouvait aussi en être doté.

Elle cessa de sourire et déglutit, tremblant (mais plus de plaisir) sous le feu concentré du regard de Kurapika.

Elle s'aperçut qu'il l'avait saisie par le bras.

« Lâchez-moi, s'il vous plaît, monsieur… heu… »

« _Qu'est-ce que vous avez dit ? _»

Elle essaya de se souvenir de son nom, puis jugea plus à sa portée de répondre à la question.

« Je… Vous êtes… amoureux ? »

Le visage de Kurapika se teinta d'une profonde indignation, qui fit brûler des éclats écarlates dans son regard, comme s'il lui avait fallu ces quelques secondes pour réaliser la portée de ces paroles.

« _Absolument pas ! C'est une idée complètement absurde, voyons ! _»

« Mais… mais pourtant, vous… »

Mademoiselle Germaine était quelqu'un qui ne lâchait pas facilement prise, mais la main qui s'incrustait peu à peu dans la chair de son bras l'incita tout de même à ne pas pousser plus outre ses arguments. Elle tenait à la vie. (Il lui restait tant d'argent à gagner dans ce monde.)

Quelques secondes de silence passèrent, durant lesquelles Kurapika prit conscience de ce qu'il était en train de faire – menacer une pauvre petite boulangère sans défense, qui n'avait pas pensé à mal en suggérant cette idée grotesque, la pauvre.

Il la lâcha et reprit le contrôle de ses nerfs.

« Je vous prie de m'excuser, mademoiselle, pour ce comportement… heu… fâcheux, » fit-il d'une voix un peu crispée. « Je crois que… »

Il considéra leur table de travail où patientaient farine, œufs, fruits confits, levures, poudres non-identifiées, et où bloblotait d'une manière inquiétante la pâte de Mademoiselle Germaine.

« Je crois que nous ferions mieux de nous arrêter là pour aujourd'hui, » conclut-il avant de la saluer et de tourner rapidement les talons.

Mademoiselle Germaine le regarda partir d'un air mitigé.

… Elle avait compris à quel stade en était leur relation, et finalement, après réflexion, elle trouvait cela fort délectable.

Avec un peu de chance et de diplomatie, elle allait pouvoir en suivre l'évolution depuis le début.

oxoxoxo

"Se bâfrer" est un terme qui manque d'élégance. Au sens propre, "se bâfrer" ne fait pas penser à la manière de se nourrir d'un être humain. Il rappelle davantage celle d'un animal. Pourtant, son emploi concerne bien l'être humain ; et il existe certaines personnes pour lesquelles aucun des mots tels que "déguster", "manger", "mâcher", "avaler", "engloutir", "dévorer" et autres ne conviennent lorsqu'il s'agit de les décrire. "Se nourrir" est même limite.

"Se bâfrer", par contre, convient tout à fait.

Kirua était donc en train de se bâfrer.

De se bâfrer de choux à la crème.

Oh, en réalité, c'était plus que des choux à la crème. Il s'agissait de (relativement) petites pâtisseries de forme ronde, à l'enrobage de pâte épaisse et moelleuse, parsemée de cristaux de sucre caramélisé, au goût de menthe fraîche, et qui recelait en son centre un noyau de crème onctueuse parfumée à la liqueur de lychee (idée de Kirua). On ne pouvait donc décidément plus appeler cela des choux à la crème.

Kirua en était à sa cinquième fournée, et se retrouvait couvert de morceaux de pâte et de crème du sommet du crâne jusqu'aux genoux – quoi qu'en regardant bien on pouvait distinguer des traces non identifiées sur ses chaussures, mais elles résultaient d'un repas précédent.

Il se bâfra des trois derniers choux du plateau en un tour de mâchoire et attendit patiemment la suite.

Qui ne fut toujours pas sous son nez trois secondes plus tard. Frappé par ce retard étrange, la jeune assassin releva la tête, inquiet, et croisa le regard suspicieux de Kurapika. Kirua crut vaguement qu'il avait fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas.

« Heu… Kurapika ? »

Le Kuruta sursauta et reprit ses esprits, gratifia son jeune ami d'un gentil sourire je-suis-content-que-tu-aimes-ce-que-je-t'ai-préparé et s'empressa d'aller chercher la dernière platée de choux à la cuisine. Ils allaient bientôt passer aux éclairs à la confiture de rose.

Profondément inquiété par les propos étranges de Mademoiselle Germaine, il avait pris la décision de ne plus remettre les pieds à la boulangerie. La jeune femme ne lui semblait pas très saine d'esprit.

Parce que quelqu'un de sain d'esprit n'aurait pas sorti quelque chose d'aussi insensé, n'est-ce pas ?

Parce que c'était quelque chose d'insensé.

_C'était _quelque chose d'insensé ! Bon sang !

Il ne pouvait pas être… ce qu'elle avait dit qu'il était. Il n'y avait rien de tel entre lui et Kirua, puisqu'il n'était pas… C'était complètement aberrant, enfin !

Il ne pouvait pas…

… Une relation… ce genre de relation n'était pas ce qu'ils entretenaient. Passer ses journées à cuisiner pour faire plaisir à un adorable petit chenap… à un ami est complètement différent.

… Et, heu, le fait que cet ami ait parfois… vis à vis de vous… une attitude… particulière, et qu'on y prenne du plais… heu… qu'on ne déteste pas cela, est aussi complètement différent. Parfaitement.

Ça n'avait _rien à voir_.

« _Merd-heu ! _»

Kirua dut se lever de son siège et se précipiter dans la cuisine pour aider Kurapika à ramasser tous les choux à la crème qui avaient roulé sur le sol. Il fit semblant de ne pas voir l'expression de rage profonde que se lisait sur les traits du blondinet – il chercherait plus tard ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour le mettre dans un état tel qu'il en laissait échapper les plateaux.

En attendant, l'attention du jeune assassin se portait sur la sélection des choux plus ou moins propres qu'il pouvait avaler sans que Kurapika ne le remarque. Le Kuruta le grondait toujours quand il mangeait de la nourriture tombée à terre. Ce n'était pourtant pas que Kirua y prenne un plaisir immense mais, hé, quand il s'agissait de choux préparés par Kurapika…

oxoxoxo

La lampe de bureau perçait l'obscurité de sa chambre d'une lumière jaune.

Penché sur une masse d'innombrables papiers couverts d'une écriture hâtive et de nombreuses ratures, Léolio faisait de son mieux pour ne pas laisser ses yeux se fermer, le besoin de sommeil l'incitant de plus en plus à s'écrouler sur sa table de travail.

Cela faisait des nuits qu'il réfléchissait avec acharnement. Il travaillait sans relâche, analysant avec précision chacune de ses stratégies, comprenant ses points faibles, les modifiant, les affinant, les mettant définitivement à la corbeille, recommençant…

Depuis quelques minutes, un mal de tête acharné entreprenait de détruire les parois de son crâne.

Il soupira et se leva, vacillant. Dès qu'il le pourrait, il faudrait qu'il s'offre de longue heures de sieste pour rattraper le sommeil perdu.

Mais il ne le pouvait pas encore.

Car il venait – enfin – de mettre un nouveau plan au point.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il avait compris ce qu'il se devait de faire, pour séparer Kirua et Kurapika, et il s'étonnait de ne pas y avoir pensé avant. C'était pourtant simple : il fallait s'arranger pour que Kirua cesse de prendre du plaisir aux plats que lui préparait le blondinet.

Trouver comment s'y prendre lui avait malheureusement demandé beaucoup plus de temps.

Mais, après d'interminables moments de réflexion, il avait enfin, cette nuit, découvert LE plan. Ou du moins un autre que les précédents. Beaucoup plus efficace. Un plan incroyablement habile et rusé, dont personne ne pourrait le soupçonner d'être l'auteur, et qui lui était arrivé dans un éblouissant éclair de lucidité.

C'était un Plan impressionnant de machiavélisme.

Dans un silence feutré, Léolio se dirigea vers la cuisine pour inverser le sucre et le sel sur leurs étagères.

oxoxoxo

Un léger rayon de soleil, frais et guilleret, traversait la vitre de la cuisine et faisait luire de doux reflets satinés sur la pâte que préparait Kurapika.

Le jeune homme avait pris des décisions, ces derniers temps. Des décisions importantes, intelligentes et réfléchies.

Il avait pris la décision de ne surtout pas faire part des âneries qui l'avaient agité la veille à Kirua.

Il avait pris la décision d'oublier l'existence même de ces âneries.

Il avait pris la décision de cuisinier. Enfin, de continuer à cuisiner.

Quoi de mieux, en effet, pour ne plus penser à quelque chose, que d'essayer de nouvelles recettes ? … Et celle-ci requérait toute son attention.

Il touilla le liquide spongieux d'une cuillère professionnelle, avant d'y ajouter la farine mouillée d'eau qui reposait dans un bol. Il ne prit pas la peine de goûter. Il savait ce qu'il faisait.

Il s'arrêta un instant et contempla le contenu du saladier, pensif. La pâte n'avait pas encore la consistance lisse qu'il désirait lui donner. Peut-être qu'avec le fouet…

Il posa sa cuillère en bois sur la table, non loin. Un peu de pâte y était encore attachée ; sous la délicate chaleur du soleil matinal, elle s'amollit doucement et vint se blottir dans le creux de la spatule, telle un petit animal ensommeillé.

Kurapika ajouta le sucre.

La poudre blanche lui parut vaguement plus fine que celle qu'il était habitué à utiliser. Mais, trop occupé à essayer de ne pas penser aux âneries de la boulangère, il n'y prit pas garde.

Il eut néanmoins un instant de doute quelques minutes plus tard, et jugea plus prudent de goûter à sa préparation.

Il étouffa une exclamation rageuse.

… Il se souvenait avoir vu Léolio se glisser discrètement hors de la cuisine, ce matin.

oxoxoxo

Léolio scruta le visage impassible du Kuruta lorsque le blondinet posa le plat sur la table du salon. Il n'y vit rien de plus que d'habitude.

Ce qui n'arrangea pas le jeune homme.

Léolio n'était pas vraiment surpris que Kurapika ait décidé de cuisiner quelque chose en plein milieu de la matinée. Après tout, en ce moment, ça lui arrivait même au beau milieu de la nuit.

Non, ce qui le surprenait davantage, c'était que le blondinet ait déposé son œuvre non pas sous le museau de Kirua, mais sous son propre nez. A lui, Léolio.

Difficile de ne pas comprendre la raison d'un tel comportement.

… Malgré toutes ses précautions, son plan avait dû être éventé.

Kurapika s'assit en face de lui, et l'observa d'un air gentiment naïf.

Avant de lui faire un grand sourire.

Léolio sentit une goutte de sueur couler le long de sa tempe. Il doutait _énormément _de la sincérité de ce sourire.

Impression qui fut confirmée lorsque, à l'autre bout de la pièce, Kirua décida (puisque personne ne lui prêtait attention) de cesser de les observer d'un regard ravagé par l'incrédulité et l'indignation, et de marquer son désaccord avec plus de force en s'écriant :

« Eeeh ! Pourquoi il y aurait droit avant moi, Léolio ? C'est pas juste, d'abord ! »

Kurapika le fit taire d'un mouvement sec de la main, sans quitter Léolio des yeux. Il avait totalement cessé de sourire.

Ce que Kirua voyant, il comprit que la situation allait être décisive – et s'installa confortablement pour observer la bataille.

« Ce matin, Léolio, es-tu allé dans la cuisine ? »

Bien que tout lui hurlât le contraire, Léolio voulut se persuader que cette question n'était qu'un pur hasard.

« Non, » répondit-il avec toute la franchise qu'il put rassembler.

Une petite seconde de silence passa.

Kurapika se tourna vers Kirua.

« Et toi, Kirua ? »

« Heu… ben ouais, pour prendre des chewing-gums, vers onze heure… et… heu… avant aussi, j'avais envie de goûter aux nouveaux fruits confits, tu sais, ceux qui ont un goût de violette, c'est marrant… Ah, et, j'oubliais, quand je me suis levé, aussi, je… »

« Non, attends, je reformule ma question : est-ce que tu as touché au placard ? »

« Ben, ouais, je viens de dire… »

« Celui où je range les condiments. »

« … Condiments : le poivre, la vinaigrette… _Le sucre et le sel_… »

« Ah ! Ça ! Heu, ben, nan. »

Le blondinet reporta son attention sur Léolio, un léger sourire flottant de nouveau sur ses lèvres.

« Toi non plus, Léolio, je suppose ? »

« H… Hein ? »

« Tu n'as pas touché au_ sucre _et au _sel ? _»

« … Non. »

Large sourire.

« Je vois. »

Le Kuruta s'arrangea pour agrandir encore son sourire (si possible) et poussa le plateau vers Léolio.

Qui regretta un peu de l'avoir oublié entre-temps.

« Léolio, » expliqua Kurapika d'une voix suave, « ce matin, j'ai essayé de cuisiner des loukoums. Pour changer, j'aimerai que ce soit toi qui y goûte, et pas Kirua. »

Personne n'aurait pu douter de la lourde irritation qui planait derrière la gentillesse du ton.

Kirua décida qu'il serait inutile de mettre son grain de sel, la situation paraissant être au désavantage de Léolio. (Situation qu'il ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas plus que le jeune homme, mais il était curieux de voir sur quoi elle allait déboucher.)

Léolio qui eut le malheur de déglutir d'une manière bruyante en observant les friandises d'un rose joliment translucide qui patientaient sur leur plateau.

Kurapika en prit une et la mit d'autorité dans la main du jeune homme.

« _Mange_, » ordonna t-il. « Tu vas me dire ce que tu en penses. »

Le pauvre être, n'ayant plus d'alternative (s'il en avait jamais eu un jour), fut contraint d'obéir.

Il mâcha le loukoum dans un silence solennel, tentant de faire abstraction du goût infâme qui se répandait sur son palais, et de contenir la sueur qui lui brûlait le front et commençait à couler le long de ses joues.

Il avala.

Kurapika haussa les sourcils, une interrogation muette sur le visage.

… Malheureusement pour Léolio, le pauvre était un très mauvais stratège, même s'il ne l'avait lui-même toujours pas compris. Oh, bien sûr, il était ici perdu depuis le départ, mais, s'il avait été en possession d'une logique un peu plus proche de la normale, il aurait pu limiter les dégâts en adoptant la réaction d'un innocent – c'est à dire en demandant d'un air courtois si Kurapika n'avait pas, par hasard, inversé les pots de sucre et de sel pendant la cuisson.

« Ch'est délichieux, Kurapika ! » s'écria t-il, les gencives encore collantes de pâte.

Long regard noir.

« Mais… heu… ch'est vrai, hein ! » s'enfonça Léolio.

Kurapika se passa une main sur le visage et soupira avec fatigue.

« Explique-moi pourquoi tu as fait ça, Léolio… »

« Pour rien, je… Ah ! Non, j'ai rien fait, j'ai rien fait ! »

La situation devenait agaçante.

« _Léolio_. »

« Ah, heu… d'accord, je… »

Le jeune homme jeta un piteux coup d'œil à Kirua, qui, appuyé contre le dossier du canapé, lui rendit un sourire plein de dents.

Léolio ne savait plus trop quoi faire. Prélevé du contexte, son geste devait paraître hautement incompréhensible et dérisoire aux yeux de Kurapika. Il aurait aimé que le blondinet comprenne ses raisons, mais il ne voulait pas – ne pouvait pas ! – lui dire la vérité.

Il n'osait pas imaginer ce que serait sa réaction.

… Pourtant…

Il était dans une impasse…

Et puis, en y allant avec des pincettes…

« Je… Heu… Tu vois… parfois… Kirua et toi… vous… vous êtes… tout le temps ensemble… et… enfin, ce n'est pas que je sois… Mais… ça me fait bizarre… et…. heu… enfin, je suis pas, hein… ! Je suis pas… Je suis pas… »

Affligeant. Il n'arrivait même pas à dire qu'il n'était pas amoureux de Kurapika.

Complètement perdu, il se hasarda à lever un œil sur le blondinet, qu'il s'attendait à trouver aux prises avec une exaspération grandissante.

Ce n'était pas le cas.

Une expression stupéfaite s'échappait des traits délicats de Kurapika.

Léolio comprit qu'il venait de comprendre quelque chose, mais il ne comprenait pas quoi.

« Je comprends… » murmura le Kuruta d'une voix lointaine. « Je crois que… j'ai enfin compris… Je… »

Son expression se teinta d'une légère inquiétude, et il tourna la tête vers Kirua – qui mâchait un chewing-gum en couvant les deux protagonistes d'un regard de plus en plus suspicieux, n'appréciant que fort moyennement le tour que prenait la situation.

La présence du jeune assassin fit taire ce que désirait dire Kurapika.

Il jeta un sourire crispé à Léolio, se leva et récupéra le plateau de loukoums.

« Ne recommence pas, en tout cas, » ordonna t-il d'une vois moins sèche qu'elle n'aurait dû l'être.

Oui, il avait tout compris, songeait-il en se dirigeant vers la cuisine. Tout devenait clair ; et le comportement stupide de Léolio trouvait enfin une explication rationnelle.

Le jeune homme croyait lui aussi qu'il y avait quelque chose entre lui et Kirua. Quelque chose d'autre qu'une relation de, heu… cuisinier et goûteur.

C'était la raison pour laquelle il cherchait lui aussi à les séparer. D'une manière complètement bête et maladroite, certes, mais il voulait tout de même les séparer.

Parce qu'il ne considérait pas cela comme une relation saine, (ce en quoi il n'aurait pas eu tout à fait tort s'il s'était agi de la vérité,) et qu'il pensait être de son devoir d'ami de tout faire rentrer dans l'ordre.

Voilà.

… Après réflexion, Kurapika n'appréciait pas trop ce comportement.

Bien sûr, ce n'était pas que Kurapika n'ait pas envie qu'on le sépare de Kirua, non, ça, il… il s'en fichait, mais…

Il n'aimait pas que l'on se mêle de ses affaires.

Léolio ne le _séparerait pas_ de Kirua.

Il trouverait un moyen de s'en assurer.

oxoxoxo

_Cher Kirua, cher Kurapika, et cher Léolio,_

_Je vous écrit pour vous dire de ne pas vous inquiéter. Je vais bien. Au Mexique, (c'est l'endroit où je suis en ce moment,) il fait très beau et très chaud, alors ça va quand même un peu. Mais j'ai un peu faim quand même. Mais ça va. Hier, un monsieur gentil m'a fait partager son morceau de pain et son vin. Et aujourd'hui je vais essayer de pêcher un canard dans le plan d'eau. J'ai pas le droit, je sais que c'est pas bien, mais j'ai vraiment faim. Mais ça va. Faut pas que vous soyez inquiets. J'ai pu vous envoyer cette lettre avec l'argent que j'ai gagné en chantant pour les gens, hier. C'était une comptine de Mito. Je chante pas très bien mais je pense que ça leur a plu. Ils devaient pas la connaître. C'est parce qu'elle est pas en mexicain. Je parle pas du tout le mexicain, alors j'ai du mal à me faire comprendre. Mais ça va. Je sais dire "bouenosdiasse" et "ambré" et "grassiasse"_(1)_. Alors ça va. Je suis sûr que demain je vais pouvoir manger un peu. Peut-être que j'aurais pas à pêcher le canard. Ça va, parce que je sais que si vous venez pas me chercher, c'est que vous avez vraiment pas le temps. Mais j'espère que vous pourrez bientôt, parce que j'ai un peu faim. Mais ça va, hein, vous inquiétez pas. Vous dépêchez pas pour moi. Ça va. Je vais encore dormir sur la plage, ce soir. C'est bien, la plage. Le sable est chaud alors ça va. Mais bon, il est mouillé le matin, parce que la mer elle monte, mais ça va quand même. Ça va. Faut pas s'inquiéter._

_Je vous fait de gros bisous du Mexique et je suis pressé de vous revoir,_

_Ça va,_

_Gon, à qui vous manquez beaucoup._

Une gêne palpable s'abattit sur les destinataires de la lettre.

Quelques minutes de silence passèrent.

« ... Au Mexique, les gens parlent espagnol, pas mexicain, Gon, » finit par faire remarquer Kurapika d'une voix blanche de culpabilité.

Aucun d'eux n'osait prononcer la vérité à voix haute.

Ils avaient un petit peu oublié Gon.

… Oh, bien sûr, ils l'aimaient énormément, Kurapika le premier. D'ailleurs, il s'en voulut beaucoup lorsque, après la lecture de la lettre, son esprit ne fut plus occupé que par une seule pensée.

Il gratifia Léolio d'un sourire radieux.

« Tu vas aller le chercher, Léolio. Ça va te faire des vacances, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? »

« … Ah ? Heu… »

… Il avait un prétexte pour éloigner Léolio.

Et de toute façon, vu le regard satisfait de Kirua, il n'était pas le seul à avoir eu cette idée.

C'était déculpabilisant.

oxoxoxo

« Bonjour ! Je peux m'asseoir à côté de vous ? »

Léolio leva vaguement le nez de son journal.

« Heu… Oui, oui, bien sûr… »

Il replongea aussi sec dans ses mots croisés.

Il ne savait pas trop que penser de sa situation actuelle. Se trouver seul dans un avion sur le point de partir pour le Mexique n'était pas en soi un problème majeur – il fallait bien aller chercher Gon, tout de même – ; mais… Bon, il aurait préféré qu'ils y aillent tous les trois, c'était vrai. Laisser Kurapika et Kirua seuls était loin de lui faire plaisir. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui le préoccupait le plus.

Il n'avait pas compris, quand le Kuruta lui avait donné ses billets d'avion. Ou plutôt, il n'avait pas fait attention.

Il n'avait pas fait attention à la date du billet de retour.

… Ça coûte très cher, un billet d'avion.

Kurapika lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'il ne fallait pas gâcher un billet d'avion.

Léolio allait être _obligé _de rester quatre mois au Mexique avant de pouvoir rentrer.

Il soupira de nouveau. Il avait la sensation que le blondinet avait _envie _de se faire embêter par Kirua – c'était très douloureux pour Léolio. Il n'avait moralement rien le droit de faire, si la situation convenait au Kuruta… D'autant plus qu'en quatre mois, elle risquait de prendre des tournants définitifs.

Il posa un regard neutre sur la piste d'atterrissage qui s'éloignait, par de-là le hublot. Peut-être avait-il encore le temps de sauter par-dessus bord… Mais il prenait alors le risque de se faire tuer…

Par le Kuruta, s'entend. Il l'avait bien compris à son regard.

« Vous avez l'air tout triste, que se passe t-il ? »

« Rien, je… »

Léolio cligna des yeux. Il connaissait cette voix.

Une jeune femme rousse se tenait à ses côtés, et lui souriait d'une rangée de dents blanches et brillantes.

« Heu… »

Il fallut un certain temps à Léolio pour fouiller ses souvenirs, à la recherche de qui pouvait bien être cette fille qu'il était certain de connaître. Mademoiselle Germaine l'y aida en sortant un paquet de chocolats à la fraise et en lui en proposant.

Mademoiselle Germaine n'avait pas été ravie que Kurapika ne remette plus les pieds chez elle. Elle ne pensait quand même pas l'avoir à ce point perturbé – elle en était à la fois heureuse et furieuse. Elle avait certainement fait avancer la situation, elle l'avait sans doute aidé à prendre conscience de ses tendres sentiments, peut-être même l'avait-elle poussé à faire le premier pas – mais elle n'avait strictement aucun moyen de le savoir.

C'était _rageant_.

Elle avait passé des heures et des heures à se morfondre derrière son comptoir, se rongeant les ongles et usant à petites doses d'arsenic sur ses clients.

Et puis, elle avait décidé de prendre les choses en mains.

Elle était allée les voir chez eux, un panier de croissants chauds sous le bras, avec l'habile prétexte d'avoir débuté un service de livraison à domicile et de s'être trompé de rue.

Elle n'eut même pas l'occasion de leur parler. Un taxi stationnait devant leur porte, et Monsieur Kirua et le joli garçon qui ressemblait à une fille étaient occupés à faire leurs adieux au monsieur qui sentait beaucoup le parfum.

Elle comprit assez rapidement la situation.

Et une solution naquit dans ses pensées.

Ce n'était pas si tordu que ça.

Quatre mois, ce n'était pas grand chose…

Et puis, elle n'avait jamais visité le Mexique.

… Si elle voulait pouvoir étudier à son aise la relation de Monsieur Kirua et du joli blondinet, il suffisait qu'elle habite chez eux. (Après tout, ce n'était pas très loin de sa boulangerie.)

Et il y avait une manière radicale de pouvoir habiter chez eux.

Elle allait profiter de ce voyage au Mexique pour séduire le monsieur qui sentait le parfum et l'épouser.

oxoxoxo

Lorsqu'il avait enfin fini par comprendre la tragique destinée qui était advenue à la pâte des loukoums, Kirua, terrassé par la douleur, s'était recroquevillée sur le canapé en tentant de retenir ses larmes. Il sentait naître en son âme une sourde rancœur contre Léolio – c'était une autre raison pour laquelle Kurapika avait décidé d'exiler le jeune homme. Il serait plus à l'abri de la vengeance de Kirua à trois mille et quelque kilomètres de là.

Kurapika se demanda s'il devait ou non promettre au jeune assassin de refaire des loukoums le plus tôt possible. Ça risquait d'être inutile – Kirua avait besoin de sucre, pas demain, mais tout de suite. Savoir que, sans l'idiotie de Léolio, il aurait pu goûter de délicieux loukoums devait être pour lui un supplice.

Heureusement, Kurapika était quelqu'un d'intelligent.

Lorsqu'il avait réalisé le désastre qu'étaient devenus ses loukoums, il s'était douté du désespoir tragique dont allait pâtir le pauvre petit assassin, et il avait paré à cette éventualité.

Il lui restait un peu de pâte au creux de la cuillère en bois. Un peu de pâte encore vierge de la présence du méchant sel. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à la sucrer, la parfumer, la modeler et lui donner une jolie présentation pour en faire un loukoum convenable. Le Kuruta l'avait conservé dans le frigo dans l'attente de la petite crise existentielle que ne manquerait pas de piquer Kirua ; et le moment était venu de réconforter le petit chenapan.

« Kirua… »

Le jeune Zoldick leva un visage barbouillé de larmes vers Kurapika.

Il s'apprêtait à se consoler de la façon qui lui paraissait la plus efficace – si le blondinet se rapprochait de lui de cette manière, ça n'avait pas trente-six significations.

Il aurait embrassé la petite coupe où reposait le Loukoum si Kurapika ne l'avait pas précipitamment éloignée.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? »

« Je… »

Kirua fixa la friandise d'un long regard incrédule.

Le Loukoum était Beau. D'une couleur ravissante, rosée, qui tirait sur un violet aux doux reflets satinés, sa matière translucide filtrait la lumière de la fenêtre comme le carreau d'un vitrail que l'on viendrait de peindre. Il était saupoudré d'une très fine couche de poudre d'amande.

Un filet de salive s'échappa de la lèvre inférieure de Kirua.

« Ah, ne bave pas, s'il te plait… »

Kirua ne donna pas l'impression de l'avoir entendu. Son regard était rivé sur la friandise comme s'il avait décidé qu'il ne l'en détacherait plus jamais.

Kurapika bougea la soucoupe.

Kirua suivit le loukoum des yeux.

Le blondinet soupira, le posa sur la petite table basse, et saisit le bras de Kirua lorsque le jeune assassin se dressa comme un ressort pour se rapprocher de la soucoupe.

Kurapika n'accordait aucune crédibilité aux propos de Mademoiselle Germaine. Ce ne pouvait être qu'un tissu d'imbécillités sans le moindre fondement, il l'avait décidé, il n'allait pas revenir là-dessus.

Mais…

Oh, il ignorait si c'était le fait de savoir qu'il allait se trouver seul avec Kirua pendant de longs mois, ou bien si c'était juste un peu de fatigue (il allait falloir qu'il arrête de se relever la nuit pour modifier ses recettes), mais…

… Kirua était Kirua, n'est-ce pas ?

La relation qu'ils entretenaient était… enfin… _n'était_ rien de tout cela.

… Alors ils pouvaient bien l'approfondir sans qu'elle le soit davantage.

N'est-ce pas ?

Mais oui, parfaitement, se persuada le blondinet en se penchant sur Kirua (courbé contre son bras, une main désespérément tendue vers le loukoum).

Kirua ne fit pas trop la différence entre le loukoum et le baiser qui suivit. Il eut vaguement l'impression d'avoir dégusté la friandise – ce fut même meilleur que ce à quoi il s'attendait.

Le Loukoum resta pourtant intact dans sa soucoupe.

Il y resta jusqu'au lendemain, tragiquement ignoré (ce bien qu'il soit le seul rescapé du génocide et qu'il eût dû ainsi mériter un traitement de faveur).

… Kirua avait plus ou moins pris conscience qu'il était temps de goûter à quelque chose d'autre que des sucreries – et qu'il ne fallait pas se limiter à des lèvres au doux goût de lychee.

Kurapika était d'accord.

oxoxoxo

… Bien loin de là, dans le bleu pur d'un ciel qui n'allait pas tarder à être mexicain, Léolio sursauta violemment, sortant du sommeil nébuleux où il était plongé (les chocolats de la jolie boulangère avaient eu un drôle de goût, mais il n'y avait pas prêté attention). De déplaisants frissons lui parcouraient le dos.

Il avait la sensation très nette qu'il lui fallait sauter hors de l'avion.

Près de lui, Mademoiselle Germaine lui fit un doux sourire et lui demanda s'il avait bien dormi.

« Hein… ? Heu… Oh, je m'étais endormi ? Heu, oui oui… »

Mademoiselle Germaine se décida à poser la question, puisque c'était le seul renseignement qu'elle n'avait pu obtenir en fouillant dans les affaires du monsieur qui sentait le parf… – de Léolio.

« Excusez-moi, je ne vous ai pas demandé ce que vous faisiez, dans la vie ? »

« Ah ? Heu, je suis étudiant en méd… »

Il s'arrêta, la bouche ouverte.

Il savait bien qu'il y avait quelque chose qu'il avait oublié, ces derniers temps.

_Il n'avait pas reçu ses résultats de concours ! _

oxoxoxo

C'était le matin, au Mexique.

Un gargouillis lamentable s'éleva de l'estomac de Gon, le tirant d'un sommeil agité. Il se dressa sur un coude et contempla l'océan, qui faisait paisiblement ronfler ses vagues d'un bleu profond contre les côtes mexicaines.

Il se redressa, pataugea et se hâta de se mettre hors de portée de l'eau, sur un coin de plage où le sable serait encore sec.

Un deuxième gargouillis lui rappela la présence indignée de son estomac.

Gon soupira et retourna dans l'eau pour aller pêcher.

… Il en avait un peu marre de manger du poisson.

D'autant plus que la pêche était ici interdite. Ce qui n'était pas brillant d'utilité, puisqu'en fait de poisson, dont la dernière présence devait remonter à quelques centaines d'années, on y trouvait davantage – non, uniquement – des poulpes. Enfin, des méduses.

Gon n'aimait pas trop leur substance gélatineuse.

Mais ça allait, au fond, il ne s'en faisait plus tant que ça. Il avait repris espoir, depuis peu. Kurapika lui avait envoyé une lettre à poste restante, dans laquelle il lui indiquait que Léolio venait le chercher et allait passer quelques temps avec lui au Mexique. (Gon se demandait un peu ce que Léolio pouvait bien avoir à fabriquer au Mexique, mais bon, ça lui était égal, du moment qu'il avait de l'argent pour la nourriture et la chambre d'hôtel.)

Gon était tellement pressé de le revoir. Il était aussi pressé de revoir Kurapika, et puis surtout Kirua. Il était pressé de rentrer chez eux, dans leur petite maison bien tranquille et bien douillette.

Oui, il était tellement pressé.

Lorsqu'il serait à nouveau là-bas, entouré de ses trois amis, alors tout serait tellement paisible.

Tout serait comme avant.

* * *

—— FIN ——

* * *

(1) "buenos días", "hambre", et "gracias" : "bonjour", "faim" et "merci" en espagnol. (Ce ne sont peut-être pas exactement les termes d'Amériques Latine…)

Et il serait complètement faux d'affirmer que je fais une fixation sur la nourriture.

°va se faire un lait chaud parfumé à la fraise°


End file.
